Team PHNK
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Cinder's plans were flawless. She had set up every measure. Nothing in Remnant could stop it. What she didn't account for, however, was four individuals who powers exceed even the maidens. Read as the shinobi, the wizard, the demigod, and the mockingjay change Remnant and ruin Cinder's well laid plan. Percy/Annabeth, Katniss/Peeta, Faunus Naruto, Master of Death Harry.
1. Blue Trailer

**Hello readers and welcome to my upcoming story. For right now, this is only trailers to give you a taste of what I got planned. And warning, I won't immediately give an explanation as to how all of them got into the world of Remnant. It will be revealed as time passes. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. If you want, play the music the RWBY theme: From shadows, from the Black trailer, for this trailer. Or imagine it in your head as you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or Hunger Games.**

Blue Trailer

A seventeen year old boy is on a hill, looking at the sea above it. The boy has jet black hair, with sea green eyes and slight tan skin. He's wearing a blue jacket, an orange shirt with faded words on it, a bronze watch, and sword on his back.

His name is Percy Jackson. And currently, he's watching for any dust ships or criminal jets. "Yo Wise Girl, do you see them yet?" Percy asked, using his scroll to call her.

"Yeah, I see them Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied in the scroll. "50 miles ahead of you is a boat full of dust cargo. Three White Fang Bullheads is coming towards, but you won't get there in time to stop them from landing. You'll need to fight them on the boat."

Percy groan. "I was hoping you didn't say that." With that, he hung up the scroll and sighed. "Well, at least I won't get board." With that, he jump off the cliff and dive into the water.

For most people, they can't breath underwater, but Percy can breath as easy as a fish in the sea. That's a part of his semblance. He saw a great white a few meters near him and wave at it.

The shark came towards Percy, but instead of eating him, he let the boy take a hold of his fin and started swimming towards the boat. As they got closer, Percy can sea from underwater that the White Fang already made it to the boat. It took a couple of minutes, but Percy manage to get under the boat.

"Thanks." Percy told the creature, being able to talk underwater. The shark bow to him (Or what seems like a bow) before swimming away. The teen swim up to the service, making sure he's near the boat so the enemy won't see him.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with the crew members?" He heard of the White Fang grunts asked.

What the leader said made his blood boil. "Throw the faunus into the ocean. The humans, however, we'll kill on the boat."

' _Not if I got anything to say about it.'_ Percy thought in his head. Before any of the grunts can do the order, Percy jump out of the water with two giants ropes of water following. When he got high enough for everyone to see him, he use the water ropes to grab two of the White Fang grunts near the hostages and threw them into the water. He landed on the boat as the two screaming grunts landed in the water.

When he got on the boat, many of the grunts pull their weapons out. He look around until he spotted the leader, a redheaded faunus with white mask and a black suit on him. His hand is on the hilt of his sword, ready to be pulled out.

"Who are you?" The leader demanded, looking ready to fight.

"Oh. No one special." Percy answered. "Just…." He raise his arms up and the ocean around them exploded upward, blocking all exits. The White Fang look around in shock while their leader gritted his teeth. "King of the ocean." Percy finished, giving them a smirk and his deluxe 'I'm gonna kill you' glare.

"Kill him." The White Fang leader ordered, causing the White Fang members to charge at him. Percy quickly pull out his sword before blocking a sword strike from one of the White Fang before flipping him over his body. He block another strike and move both swords downward before jumping on the grunt, putting a foot on the man's chest to jump up.

As he jump over a group of faunus, his watch turn into a mini shotgun strapped onto his arm. He aimed at the group under him before unleashing a shot from his gun, causing several of them to scatter and fall down, unconscious.

He blocked another strike and aim beside the grunt, taking out two of them that were going to attack. He duck from a swing from the grunt he blocked before grabbing his arm and throwing into another group. He let out three more shotgun blast at incoming White Fang grunts before backflipping from a stab from a female grunt. When he got back on the floor, he slice at her and knock her down. He look around, seeing that all of them are unconscious except for the leader.

Said leader, growled in frustration and facepalm. "I need to make a new training regime." He muttered before taking out his sword. "I admit, you're skills are impressive for a human. Your name?"

Percy smirked, turning his gauntlet into a shield. "Percy Jackson. Yours?"

"Adam Taurus." The leader, now known as Adam, introduce himself. "Now die." Adam charge at Percy and the boy quickly use his shield to block the attack. Percy's battle instincts kicked in, and he use his sword to kick the hilt away from him, which was rifle. That was proven when a shot was from right as he pushed it away from him.

The recoil cause Adam to step back, giving Percy an opening. He started sending out several slashes and stabs, while the bull faunus block each attack. Percy quickly step back as Adam started shooting at him, blocking each attack. As soon as Adam stopped shooting at him, Percy charge at him once again, the two of them clashing sword. Once Harry did that, he did twisted the sword and throw out of Adam's hand.

Adam was about to use his gun, but Percy quickly bash his head with his shield, subduing him. He turn his shield back into a shotgun, before aiming and blasting Adam onto the floor.

Adam slowly brought his head up with a groan, but stopped when Percy aim his sword at him. "I win." Percy said, giving him a smirk. Before Adam could say anything, the two heard another splash and Percy turn around to see what was it. Their eyes' widen when they saw what it was.

It was a giant Grimm, shaped like a giant octopus. It got bones all over it's tentacles and it's head, and two red glowing eyes are the bottom of it's body. Right now, his tentacles are aiming to kill the screaming hostages.

"Shit!" Percy cursed, running to the Grimm with sword drawn and shotgun out. He saw one tentacles lifting up to smash the hostages, but Percy aim his shotgun and blast the tentacles. It recoiled and screech in pain, giving Percy enough time to get over and save the group.

He jump on one of the tentacles on the boat and use it to spring forward to the tentacle he shot. When he got to the tip of it, he ran to the Grimm, using the momentum to make himself faster and prepare his sword to stab it in the eyes. But the Grimm didn't gain it's bone for nothing, and flick Percy off it's tentacles.

Percy wasn't deterred and summon the water for him to land, using it to surf to the Grimm. The giant octopus-like Grimm swing down one of it's tentacles at him, but Percy side flip and made another wave for him to land on continuing his course. He prepare his shotgun, increasing it's power to perform more damage on the thing, and quickly made another shotgun blast, aiming for the bottom of the tentacles. That shot caused one of the tentacles to be cut off, and cause the Grimm to screech in pain and anger.

It swing his tentacles to vertically to get rid of the wave, but Percy was prepared, and drop the wave just as the tentacle got close, causing him to fall right on the tentacle. Before it could do anything, Percy use the water to trap the Grimm octopus, making ropes of water around the thing.

The thing screech as it try to get out of the net of water, but it couldn't budge. Percy aim his shotgun downward and use the recoil of the blast to go up above the octopus. He turn his shotgun back into a watch and held his sword with both hands before charging right at the thing with a yell.

The thing screech Percy made a giant cut on it before slowly evaporating into nothing from the attack. Percy quickly form another wave above him, landing on it with one knee to see the thing evaporate. Percy sigh in relief before jumping up on the boat.

He saw that the crew members are still tied up, and most of the White Fang are still unconscious, but he notice that there are some missing. One of the being Adam Taurus. "Shit." Percy cursed before looking up to see one of the bullheads flying away. The last thing he saw on there was the bull faunus looking down at him before going back into the bullhead.

Percy sigh in annoyance, but look around. At least most of the dust is still here, most of the White Fang is still unconscious, and all the crew members still alive.

In less than half an hour, Percy manage to untie all the crew and tie up the White Fang members. "Thank you young man." The captain told him gratefully. "If you haven't come when you did, we would've all been dead."

"I'm just glad I got here in time." Percy told him, looking at the White Fang members with a small scowl. "I'm disgusted with those that are willing to kill innocents, especially their own kind, to get what they want." He saw a few of them wince at the last part, but the rest didn't show any kind of guilt.

"Sir, we're close to the dock." A female crew member announced. The two look to see that they are close to the dock.

Percy gave the man one more smile before walking over to the deck. "I gotta go now. Don't worry about the criminals. They won't be getting out of those knots any time soon." Percy had formed water around each rope and form thick ice from an ice crystal dust.

"Wait-" The man started to say, but Percy already backflipped off the ship and dive into the water. Percy will the water around to make him swim in the ocean like a torpedo.

This has been his life ever since he came to Remnant. Fighting bad guys, spending time with his girlfriend, and swimming in the sea, occasionally fighting the sea based Grimms. His name is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and formerly the Hero of Olympus.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Again, if you're wondering how Percy and Annabeth got to Remnant, well, that will be a secret I will be keeping for right now. The same will be said for the others that got into Remnant. Review, favorite, and follow this stories, and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Green Trailer

**Hello readers and welcome to the new trailer. Here, we got the green trailer, starring the boy-who-lived. Before we start, I would like to ask you guys something.**

 **Do you think this should a Percy Jackson x RWBY crossover? Or a X-over x RWBY crossover? Reason I'm asking is because one of you mentioned it on the review, so I want to know the all of you's opinion. So, with that question asked, enjoy the trailer.**

 **P.S. If you want, listen to Mirror, Mirror, from the White trailer, for this trailer. Or imagine it in your head as you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Green Trailer

"Here's go nothing." A young boy said under his breath, tightening his combat braces. He's a black hair boy, with pale skin and emerald green eyes. Here's a black and green combat suit, with the sleeves and armor being green, and have a metal bow staff in his hand.

He slowly walk out of entrance and into the arena, with thousands of people are watching. As he walk onto the arena, he saw someone else on the other side. An redheaded girl (though her hair is more scarlet) with the same green eyes he has and slight tan skin. She's wearing a bronze v neck armor with no straps, along with a brown leather top that covers the armor, a red skirt, a gorget around her neck, brown greaves and gloves, and a little crown on her head. Her weapon is a bronze shield and a spear.

"On the left, is the Invisible Girl herself, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer, well, announced, causing several people to cheer. "And on the right is her Achilles Heel, Harry Potter!" The cheers got even louder this time.

"Good luck." Harry said to her.

"You too." Pyrrha said back, smiling at him.

"Let the final match begin!" Despite saying that, Harry and Pyrrha didn't move. They prepare their weapons, but was waiting for one of them to make the first move.

It was Pyrrha that made the first move. She charge at Harry with shield up and spear ready, causing Harry to bring his bow up to black the slash Pyrrha. He block two more slash before roll under the next one and then swinging his bow diagonally to hit her. Pyrrha block it with her shield, but was knocked on her back when Harry shot from the end of his staff, causing him to fly backwards before landing on one hand and one knee.

Harry made a run and jump, twirling his bow to hit Pyrrha in the stomach, but the girl roll to the side to dodge the attack. She twisted herself back up midroll before attacking him once more. Harry quickly block the spear and push it downward, but ended up getting hit by the edge of Pyrrha's shield when saw the opening. He got knocked back by the hit, but he manage to flip back to his feet.

Pyrrha charge at him again, but this time, Harry didn't block them. Instead he started dodging the attacks. He duck under the first stab, roll under Pyrrha when she try to stab under them, and then swung his staff, knocking her to the side, but backflip in mid flight and land her feet on the rope of the arena, using it to the speed her momentum.

She jump off the rope and started flying straight towards Harry, shield up. Harry lifted his spear, and somehow, use his aura make a blue shield around his staff to take the impact of the blow. His eyes widen when he saw Pyrrha turning her spear into her rifle, and before he could think about dodging, Pyrrha shot him right at his face, knocking him back and making him roll on the floor until he was on his stomach.

Slowly got back up with a groan, closing his eyes and holding his head. But then open them back up and remove his hands from his head, his eyes filled with determination. When Pyrrha jump up and sent her shield at him, Harry change his staff into a long wand and move his arms up, forming a giant shield around him.

When Pyrrha clash against the shield, she got knocked back and sent flying, but she landed on her hands and knees. She turn her spear into a rifle and started shooting at Harry, but the boy dodge and block them all with enhanced speed and mini blue shields before shooting bolts of aura at her.

Pyrrha dodge two of them and was forced to block the last one with her shield, giving Harry the chance to attack. However, instead of that, he suddenly teleported with a crack, startling Pyrrha and making her look around for him.

She heard a crack from behind and move to defend, but she was sent flying being an aura attack from Harry and was sent up in the air. She had her close when it happen, but when she opened them, she saw that Harry was above her, due to him teleporting, and was aiming his wand at her. Another blast of aura was summoned, but this time, it cause an explosion and sent her flying back down.

Harry teleported once again, making another blast of aura and sent Pyrrha flying forward before she could fall down, and then teleported once again, getting in front of her. He summon one more dose of aura in his wand, enough to knock her aura down and maybe knock her out, before summoning one more powerful blast of aura to knock her back and this time, on her stomach.

Pyrrha try to get up, to keep on fighting, but fell down on the floor, unconscious. "Harry Potter wins by knockout and aura level!" The crowd cheer as Harry slowly put his wand up. Harry smile as he gaze at the all the people in the stadium.

He love fighting in these tournaments. Especially fighting Pyrrha Nikos.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as the last one, but I don't want to reveal anything about Harry's (along with the others) past until the canon part of the show. And they are called trailers for a reason. They don't reveal everything about the story. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	3. Orange Trailer

**Hello reader and welcome to my new trailer. Here, we got the orange trailer, starring the most unpredictable shinobi. Also, one of you ask if I'm making Harry too powerful. Well, I'll explain to you why I'm doing that in the end of these trailers. If you don't like the explanation I gave once I finish all four trailers, and don't like I'm powering some of the characters up, then don't read. So, with that, enjoy the trailer.**

 **P.S. You can listen to the yellow trailer's version of 'I burn' while reading this, if you want to. Or sing it inside your head if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 0: Orange Trailer

"I wonder who called me here." A young man said to himself. He's a blonde haired man with sky blue eyes, tan skin, and whisker marks on his cheek. He's wearing an orange jacket, with a green vest and black shirt, along with black jeans, and a orange gauntlet. And his has a giant foxtail behind him.

This man is known as Naruto Uzumaki. Currently, he made to the meeting point of his caller before looking around. Seeing as know one is there yet, he sat down indian style on the ground and started meditating. Usually, that isn't really his thing, but it helps pass the time when you're waiting for somebody. Plus, he likes feeling the nature around him. As he meditates, orange rings appear around his eyes.

"You're fifteen minutes late you know." Naruto said, sensing several people behind him. He open his eyes, briefly yellow eyes with bar pupils, before the eyes change back to it's regular blue and the orange rings disappear. Naruto turn around to face the people there, about to speak to them, before recognizing who they are. And that cause him to scowl slightly.

In front of him is a group of the White Fang, the one leading is a giant faunus with a chainsaw sword on it's back. Naruto knew that this man is the lieutenant of the White Fang.

"Okay, this is getting old." Naruto drawled out, glaring at all of them. "I already told you no before, so I'm not gonna repeat myself. So how about you stop bothering me about it before I kick all of your asses once again?"

Many in the White Fang tense, but the lieutenant step forward and started speaking with a thick accent on him. "Be reasonable Uzumaki. Joining the White Fang will benefit you, along with many faunus. You saw the results we have-"

"Those results are because people fear you, not respect the faunus people." Naruto retorted, not backing down. "I'm not going to join a group that loss their goal and went to terrorism to get what they want."

"We haven't lost our goal. The White Fang is still aiming for faunus to get rights-"

"Your goals was for human and faunus to be at peace with one another." Naruto interrupted, correcting him. "Now, you terrorize people in order to get what you want. Why the hell did you think I left that group as soon as I saw the direction it was heading?"

There was silence between the group. When Naruto was about to speak again, the lieutenant spoke up. "Be reasonable Uzumaki. The White Fang will either have you on our side, or kill you." The lieutenant lowly. "Beside, Adam and Blake are still in there. Weren't your principle was to never abandon your comrades or those precious to you? Otherwise, you are worse than trash."

Naruto clench his fist, his eyes briefly turning red and slitted, before closing it and took a deep calming breath. When he open his eyes again, revealing them to be back to blue, he slowly walk over to the lieutenant. When the giant faunus saw Naruto walking towards, he calmly walk to him as well, thinking he won.

"We knew you would come around." The faunus said, lifting his hand to shake when they got close enough. When Naruto took it, he did something any of the White Fang expected.

He first kneed him in the crotch, causing the man to cry out in pain and hold it. Naruto then uppercut him and sent him flying. As the man flew back down, Naruto stretch out his left hand to the side and when the guy got close enough to the ground, Naruto throw his hand forward. That cause a powerful gust of wind to surge forward and hit the lieutenant hard, making him flew far away from the group.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him, showing that there was some grunts behind him, to ambush him. ' _Well what do you know, they can learn new tricks.'_ Too bad they couldn't hide from him, thanks to his sage mode.

As the ambush group got close to him and ready their weapon to slice him up, Naruto jump at the last minute to dodge all the attacks. Naruto stare them down as he was up in the air, as he unfolded his gauntlet, right before slamming down and scattering them all with a large gust of wind around him.

He slowly got up, facing against the other grunts with a smirk on his face. He charge at them, right as they started running towards them, before knocking one of them with a punch, along with a gust of wind. He then kick another grunt way, and grab another one before swinging him towards three more and knocking them out, using a powerful gust of wind to make the impact harder.

He duck under the swings of two swords before the two are pushed away from him when throw his arms sideway with another powerful gust eating him. Naruto then did a roundhouse kick on one of the oncoming grunts, duck from another swing before twisting and punching the next grunt in the stomach, sending him flying, and finally spin sideways before punching one more grunt into the ground, using the wind once again to increase the impact.

Naruto breathed heavily, looking around to see all of the grunts, male and female, unconscious or too in pain to get up. But he knows he isn't done. "I was wondering when you gonna get here." Naruto said, turning his head to see the lieutenant with his chainsaw sword.

"You're gonna regret not joining us." The lieutenant said, activating his sword. Naruto blew a raspberry at him before charging at him, using the wind to boost him. He perform several punches and kicks at the man, with each attack making a gust of wind and forcing the faunus to step back each time.

But as he perform another kick, the giant faunus manage to grab his leg before slamming him into the ground three times before throwing him through a tree. When Naruto landed on his back, the White Fang lieutenant jump up to the sky and lift his chainsaw sword up to strike him down, but Naruto roll away as the chainsaw hit the ground, causing a semi-large hole to form under it.

Naruto twisted back up to strike again, but the lieutenant lift his sword up and strike Naruto in the face, drawing a cry from the blonde, before striking his leg and then knock him back when a strike to the chest.

Naruto landed on his back, groaning in pain from the attacks, before slowing getting up. It revealed that a large cut is formed on Naruto's face, diagonally, while there are two more cuts on his chest and legs. Naruto grin as his cuts started healing up and the wind starting twisting around him.

Naruto charge at the lieutenant in lightning speed and started forming barrages of powerful punches, strengthen by the wind, before performing one final punch, his eyes turning red and slitted as he did. The punch cause the faunus to fly throw the trees and crash into a large boulder. But Naruto isn't done yet.

He jump up, twisting the wind in one of his fist, before flying towards the lieutenant with a battle cry. And with one hit, he drove the White Fang lieutenant threw the boulder and deep into the ground.

Naruto breath heavily, slightly grinning and folding his gauntlet back up. Despite being annoyed with the White Fang, that was fun. As Naruto walk away from the scene, he felt his scroll ring and he took it out of his pocket before answering. "Naruto speaking."

"Hey Whiskers, where are you at?" A voice said over the phone, sounding annoyed. "The kiddos has been asking for you, wondering where you were at. Do you know how annoying it is for them to be asking you every minute?"

Naruto chuckle a bit at the last part. "Someone had called me to meet him in the forest. Unfortunately, the him was actually them, and they were the White Fang."

The man groan. "I thought those idiots learned that you wouldn't go back to the White Fang."

"Sometimes, you can't teach a pet new trick." Naruto joked, before speaking once more. "I would call the police to get them, before any of them wakes up."

"I'll be sure to do that." The man said. "For now though, get your ass back here so the kiddos will stop asking for you."

Naruto chuckle once again. "You got it Qrow." And with that, Naruto close his cell phone.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the orange trailer. I wonder if some of you are wondering when or how they all got to remnant. Well, I'm not gonna tell you just yet. But, as I progress into the story, I give more and more details. Something new I wanted to try out.**

 **And I think I might enjoy it.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you later.**


	4. Grey Trailer

**Hello readers and welcome to my new, and last, trailer. Here, we got the grey trailer, starring the girl on fire. At the end of the chapter, I'm gonna explain to you why I power up some or most of the characters. Enjoy the trailer.**

 **P.S. If you want, you can listen to the red trailer theme, red like roses, while reading this. Or think it in your head. Either way works, if you want to.**

 **P.S.S. I'm going to make another poll for this story. It's not anything that will help make my decision for what's going to happen, it's just something I thought I could do. Out of the four protagonists in this story, which one do you like the most?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 0: Grey Trailer

A young woman is looking over a destroyed landscape, full of skeletons and old houses. The girl is wearing a gray cloak, and under it, is a hunting jacket, a black shirt, and grey pants. On her back is a bow, along with a quiver of arrows, with three slots on the outside of the quiver.

Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Currently, the mercenary for the Vale. "Hello Haymitch, Gale, Prim." The girl whispered softly, her tone showing sadness. "It's been years since I saw any of you. I wish you guys were alive, to see this world, but Snow had to take all of you away from me."

She grip her fist tightly, trying not to cry. After all these years, she hates looking weak, even if she needs to let her emotions out. "I've been working as a mercenary for the Vale, hunting down grimm and making sure no one else lose their family." She said to herself. "It's better than moping around all year."

"In a few months, I'm gonna be going to Beacon. To become a huntress, in their definition." She said, adding the last part. "I want to see more of the world, to fight the things that took you guys away from me, and stop anyone else from losing their family."

One slight tear escape her eyelids. "I miss you. All of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save any of you." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "But I'm not gonna let your sacrifice go to waste Haymitch. I won't let Snow win, especially since he's dead." With that, Katniss walk away from the destroyed landscape.

As she walk thru the forest, she picked up footsteps and growling. She tense, ready for fight, when several beowolves appear around her, all of them growling at her.

When all of them charge at her, she jumped up and dodge all of them, looking down at them from her position in the hair. The jumped took off her head, revealing her brown braided hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. And right now, she's glaring directly down at all the grimm.

She pull her bow in mid-air before stringing an arrow and taking out one of them. When she landed, she spin around, and took out another Grimm with her arrow. The jump to slide when one try to bite her head off before shooting at it.

By now, several of the Grimms are charging at her, with Katniss shooting them one by one. When she saw there is more of them than she could take out, she put one of the arrows in one of the slots before stringing it and launching it at them. When it hit, flames erupted around the group, causing them to howl in pain before evaporating.

She heard ruffles of leaves from behind her before rolling forward to dodge an attack from the Grimm. She spin around and use her bow to hit the wolf, slitting the monster's throat. Her bow is also a blade.

She look to see their still a group of them left so she ran at them, stringing an elemental arrow before firing. That arrow cause one of the beowolves to be trapped in a giant blob of ice. Katniss jump on the ice, evading the swipes and bites of the other Grimms before jumping up in the air. She string up three explosives before firing at them, causing the group to be engulfed in an explosion.

She landed on one knee, looking around before seeing one more group of wolves. ' _Give me a break.'_ Katniss couldn't help but think in her head. She reach to pull out another arrow, only to see that she doesn't have any more arrows. ' _Damn it.'_

When she saw the wolves charge at her, she know that she couldn't kill them all with her just her bow. So she decided to use her semblance. She took a deep breath before letting out a cry. But that cry cause a small sonic boom, causing the beowolves to fly away and crash into the ground or trees. The impact killed them all.

Katniss breathed heavily, the fight tiring her a bit. She took off her quiver and press a button on the bottom of it, causing the arrows to come back inside it. A design she found on her quiver when she bought it.

When she heard footsteps from behind, she turn around and strung an arrow, ready to take out another Grimm. But instead of a Grimm, it's a young man. "Are you going to keep doing everytime I approach you?" The man said in amusement. He has blonde hair, white skin, and light blue eyes. He's wearing a black coal trench coat, with a yellow long sleeve shirt under it and and blue jeans. Under the coats is too long knives.

Katniss relax when saw the teen and put her bow and arrow back. "Sorry Peeta. I've just been fighting several beowolves." She said told him. She walk up to him before giving him a hug. "How did you find me?"

"Saw some of those beowolves running somewhere, sensing negative. Figure that if I follow them, I'll find you." Peeta joked, getting a scowl out of Katniss.

"Ha, ha." She said dryly, latching onto his arm. Despite the scowl she had moment ago, she snuggle onto Peeta's side as the walk. Peeta Mellark is her boyfriend and partner, the only person to survive with her. "Then what took so long?"

"A few of them spotted me." Peeta answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Had to fight that group before I could get to you, so I decrease your workload for you."

Katniss roll her eyes at that. "I doubt a group of beowolves took you that long to catch up to me. Was there anything else?" When all she heard was silence, she look up and gave him a firm stare. "Peeta?"

Peeta sigh, knowing that Katniss isn't just gonna let this go. "There was also a King Taijutsu leading the pack. It decided that I needed to go before it could attack you."

"What?" Katniss exclaimed, letting go of his arms and looking at him. "Are you okay? How powerful was it? Did it give any bad injuries?"

"Katniss, if it hurted me too badly, you would've smelled the blood." Peeta said, placating her. "And it wasn't that powerful, only having a few bones."

Katniss sighed in relief before latching on to Peeta again. In the past, she wasn't that much of a worry wort or clingy even, but the deaths of everyone she cared about affected her. Peeta, her boyfriend, partner, and love, is the only person she have left from her past, so that made a bit….protective.

"Let's go back to the bakery quickly, before Nora comes for her breakfast." Peeta told her. "If she doesn't get her pancakes, she would hunt us down and drag us there."

Katniss shivered. "Don't remind me." Katniss briefly look back to the direction where the destroyed landscape was at before looking forward and going with Peeta.

She's not gonna let Snow win. She gonna survive and make Gale and Haymitch sacrifices worth it.

 **And that's the end. Before any of you comment on how clingy or protective Katniss is with Peeta, I know it's OOC for her to do that. But like I said in the trailer, she lost most of the people she cared about, all except for Peeta. Add to the fact that Peeta nearly died more than once in the Hunger Games, along with the fact that he got tortured by the capital, I think Katniss would be a bit clingy and overprotective of him. Cling on to the last thing you hold dear.**

 **Also, here's my explanation why I power up some of the main characters. You know how powerful Naruto is. Harry, Percy, especially Katniss, can't match up to his strength at the current level they are in the book. And it would be boring for Naruto to be doing most of the work while Percy, Harry, and Katniss merely offer small support. So, in order for them to be equal to Naruto, I power them up. Gave them all semblances of their own, and when they got to Remnant, their chakra/magic/demigod blood is replaced with aura. And you'll find out later how Katniss got aura herself.**

 **So, that's my explanation. If you don't like the fact that they're getting power up, then you don't have to read it. For those who don't mind or glad about it, I hope you'll like the whole story itself when I do it. I'm not gonna start it right now, this is just a taste of what's to come. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Team P H N K

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. It's been months since I wrote the trailers, but now that I got the summer, I can start writing. This will be the four main characters preparing to go to Beacon here.**

 **And by the way, two new stories have been posted in my profile. A Harry Potter story called 'Compassion, Wisdom, Justice' and a Tangled fic (With elements of Naruto) called 'The Thief vs The Assassins'. I hope there are some who will check them, as I think they're stories you'll be interested in. So, with that out, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **P.S. Check out a story called 'The God of Destruction Comes to Remnant', a Godzilla and RWBY crossover by DragonKingDragneel. I think it's worth your time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1: P H N K

Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon and the former Hero of Olympus. A master swordsman, defeater of several monsters, gods, and titans, and one of the most powerful demigods.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live and the former savior of the Wizard World. A powerful wizards, the defeater of Voldemort, and now the Master of Death.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Most Unpredictable Shinobi and former savior of the Elemental Nation. The nine-tail's jinchuuriki, defeater of the Akatsuki, and a powerful shinobi.

Katniss Everdeen, the former Girl on Fire and former Mockingjay. Winner of the 74th Hunger Games, huntress of District 12, and a talented bowgirl.

All of them made their mark in different worlds. All of them suffering hard childhoods. And all of them suffering losses of those they care about. Their journeys ended, their enemies defeated, and they could live the lives they wanted. Or so they thought.

But the universe wasn't finished with them. Each of them were sent to a new world, after suffering through betrayal and/or losses. They made their mark in their world, now it's time for all four of them to make new marks in the world of Remnant. And when that happens, they can finally achieve the peace they desire.

This is the story of the demigod, the wizard, the shinobi, and the mockingjay. This is the story of Team PHNK.

(With Percy)

"So, weapons? Check. "Clothes? Check. "Books? Check."

"Wise Girl, can you stop going through your checklist?" Percy called out, putting on his blue coat. "You already went through it yesterday."

"Well I need to make sure I got everything for Beacon Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said back as she walk down the stairs. Annabeth is a blonde haired girl, with the same tan skin as Percy and stormy gray eyes. She's wearing a bronze breastplate, with bronze metal arm and shin guards. Her weapon of choice is two gray 9mm pistols.

Percy roll his eyes at that. "They don't have if they did it yesterday, twice I might add."

"Nothing wrong with being thorough."

"That's debatable." Percy said as he grab his blue food dye and put it in his bag. He put on his his backpack as he and Annabeth got ready to go. "And beside, if you continue checking your bag, we might be late."

He saw Annabeth pale before running out of the house. Percy chuckle. That never failed to work with her. As he walk out of the house and close the door, he wonder if there's anyone else that have to deal with this.

(With Harry)

Harry sneezed as he started packing his stuff. "Weird, someone must be talking about me." The teen muttered to himself since he doesn't have a cold. He continue putting things in his case, from his spell books to his cloaks. He also put in a case of prank items.

Yeah, he took up the legacy of the marauders.

"Hermione, stop doing your check list and let's go." Harry called out as he shrunk his case. He put it in his pocket as he heard someone walking out from one of the rooms.

"Well excuse me for needing to stay organized." Hermione said back to him as she got in the living room. The girl has semi-bushy brown haired, with light white skin and light brown eyes. She's wearing a modified black witch robe, which is shrunken to give her more flexibility and it also have armor around it. A brown chestplate, leg and arm armor, and a silver foil strapped to her waist. Also vials of dust in her belt.

Harry roll his eyes. "There is a line between being strictly organized and obsessing over it. You're near the latter."

"I have to agree with Harry on that one." A new voice said.

The two turn their heads to see a white haired woman coming out from the kitchen. "While there's no problem staying organized, there is a problem overdoing it. Especially if it get you late." That made Hermione pale and then run out the front door, bag in hand.

Harry roll his eyes before smiling at Winter. "Thanks Winter. If you haven't got in, we might've been late." The now named Winter smiled back at him.

Winter is a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She's wearing an Atlas uniform that clings tightly to her body and have a white sword under her white coat.

"And we both know that she would've hated that." Winter said. Harry walked up to the woman before giving her hug, which she gave one in return. "I'll miss you while you're at Beacon."

"Same." Harry mumbled to her. He and Hermione have been living with Winters for years. As those years pass, Harry saw Winter as an older sister, while the young woman herself see Harry as her little brother.

When they ended the hug, Harry went to catch up with Hermione. "Be sure to keep an eye on my sister." Winter called out to him. "Unfortunately, she got her speak first and think never trait from my father."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I will." With that, Harry left to go to Beacon. As he went to catch up with Hermione, he look at his trunk and grin. He can't wait to pull out his pranks at Beacon.

(With Naruto)

"Why do I have the feeling I'll have a rival at Beacon?" Naruto mused as he seals up his stuff. Then he shrugged. "I'll think on it later." He sealed his clothes, supply of ramen cups, and his pranks items inside his jacket. Naruto smirked. He may not be a master at sealing, but he still knows enough to make the Uzumaki name proud.

"Yo Gaara, ready yet?" Naruto called out, as he got out of his room and look downstairs. Downstairs is a redheaded teen, who's currently on his scroll, with light blue eyes, pale skin, a tattoo on above his right eye, and a blank expression on his face. He's wearing a red long sleeve shirt and red pants, along with light grey armor over the shirt.

"I am." Gaara confirmed with a nod. "Just need to finish this call first." Naruto nodded before sliding down the rails of the stairs. Naruto pull out his own scroll before calling someone.

"Hey Qrow. It's me, Naruto." Naruto said as he grab a cup of ramen from the microwave (He put one cup in it before he got read) and a pair of chopstick along with it with his one free hand. "Just want to tell you that I'm about to go to Beacon."

"Alright kid." Qrow said from the scroll. "Keep an eye out for Ruby and Yang. Those two can attract trouble almost as much as you can."

"First of all, hurtful." Naruto said with a small pout. "Secondly, I'll keep an eye on them. It turned into my job by now."

"Just don't expect to be paid for it." Qrow dryly said back. "Now stop bothering me. I got a recon mission to do." Naruto roll his eyes. When Qrow say recon mission, he means flirting with girls. Well, it's better than peeping on them and writing a smut book while doing it.

"K. Later Qrow." Naruto said before hanging up the scroll. When he did, he got his chopstick from the hand that has the ramen and started eating his favorite food.

As he finish up his small breakfast, Gaara finish up his talk. "And be sure to call me if anything majors happen. I'll have my scroll with me." With that, Gaara hung up his scroll.

"So you're ready to go?" Naruto asked as he throw his ramen cup into the garbage. When he nodded, the two former shinobis walk out of house.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and look up at the sky. "I wonder who we'll meet at Beacon." He hope that he doesn't meet a downer that would ruin his mood before he even starts Beacon.

(With Katniss)

Katniss frown as she finished packing everything in her backpack. "Why do I feel like someone insulted me?" Katniss muttered to herself before shrugging. She zip up her backpack before putting it, along with her bow and quivers, on her back.

As she walk out of her rooms and downstairs, she saw that Peeta is already ready and is talking to their friends, Nora and Ren.

Ren is a black haired boy, with his hair tied into a ponytail and a magenta streak at the left side of his hair. He has fairly tan skin, magenta eyes, and is wearing a dark green tailcoat with black and gold trimmings. His weapon of choice is two fully automatic pistols with sickle like blades attached vertically on the barrels.

Nora is an orange haired bubbly girl, with turquoise eyes and white skin. Her clothes are a mix of different colors and schemes, and her weapon of choice is a hammer. Currently, Nora look a bit put off.

"Look Nora, I don't really have the time to make the pancakes-"

"But I want them now!" Nora whined like a little, stomping her feet. That cause a slight wave of electricity to form. "Now, now, now!"

"How about this?" Ren interjected, trying to placate his best friend and put some ease on Peeta. "Peeta can go makes your favorite pancakes after we get to Beacon and after we settled in. That way, he can make twice as much as you usually get to make up for today. Deal?"

Nora brighten up at that. "Deal!" Nora grinned and turn around to leave, but not before waving at the archer and the baker. "I'll be at the car, waiting!"

Ren sighed before giving the blonde haired boy an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. You know Nora."

"Yeah." Peeta said with a slight chuckle. "You should probably go catch up to her before she tries to drive. I'll wait for Katniss." Ren nodded, with a slight pale face, before jogging to catch up to his best friend.

"You don't have to wait for long. I'm here." Katniss called out, causing Peeta to turn around and face her. He smile at her as she walk over to him and the two shared a small kiss.

"So, ready to start our next journey partner?" Peeta asked her, smiling.

She nodded and gave a small smile back. "Always." With that, the two of them walk out of their house.

(Bullhead)

Percy look at his sword, which is in pen form, as he waited for the Bullhead to move. "It's been ten years since we'd been transported to Remnant, haven't it?" Percy asked Annabeth, who is currently on her laptop.

"Yes, it had." Annabeth responded back, looking up from her computer. "At first, we had to work on blending in with the group, something you couldn't have done without my help you know."

Percy roll his eyes. "No need to rub it in Wise Girl." Percy responded back before getting back to his conversation. "And now, we're on our way to become hunters, to actually get a job for killing monsters."

"A refreshing change from killing them out of survival." Annabeth said, going back to her laptop. "It look like Roman Torchwick attack another dust shop again."

Percy sighed. "That guy is worse than any Hermes' children." Percy murmured, being careful not to let anybody hear him. "But when we see him, we'll be sure to catch him."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. The two have faced worse things than before, they're sure they could handle a petty criminal. Before either of them could say anything else, they saw a projection of a woman coming up in the Bullhead.

"That must be one of the professors of the school." Percy murmured. He then scoffed when she say that the world is experiencing peace. "Yeah, there's anything but peace."

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed at him.

"What? You know it's true Annabeth."

"But that doesn't mean you have to say it a aloud." Percy resist the urge to roll his eyes, not bothering to argue with her. Instead, he move to the window when the Bullhead started moving while Annabeth went back to her laptop.

Percy smile when saw the view. It's nice, but not as nice as the one from Olympus. And he and Annabeth are on their way to their new home. ' _Three more will join you, all of them with their own companion.'_ A memory echoed through Percy's head. ' _Each of you will be from different worlds. All four of you are similar, but worlds apart at the same time. And all of you will have a role to fulfill in the world you will be in.'_

Those words came from Chaos, the Primordial. ' _But who are the three he's talking about?'_ Percy couldn't help but think. It's a question that plagued his mind for years. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of nausea. When he turn his head to see who it was, he grinned.

"Yo Jaune." Percy called out, getting the mentioned person's attention. Jaune is a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and is currently looking a bit green. He's wearing a black hoodie with armor strapped to it, and blue jeans, with a sword strapped to the belt, and small capsules of dust attached to the belt as well. "Catch."

Percy threw a bottle of pills to the boy, who manage to catch. When he saw what it was, he quickly took two pills and swallow them. He sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem Barf Boy." Percy smirked when Jaune groan at the nickname. The two of them have met when they were younger, and not only had they became friends, Percy became a teacher to the blonde. "Wouldn't want that nickname come back again."

"It will if you yell it out like that!" Jaune told him as he walk over to them. As he walk, two girls are watching them.

"Barf boy huh?" Yang said with a smirk. Yang Xiao-Long is a blonde with lilac blue eyes and fair skin. She's wearing a short yellow jacket, a top that reveal her abdomen and a lot of cleavage, a short and skirt combo, yellow gauntlets on her wrist, and a orange scarf around her neck. "I'm sooo gonna use that name."

Ruby didn't hear her sister. She's too busy staring intently at the black hair boy with narrowed eyes. Ruby Rose is a fifteen year old girl with black hair with red streaks and unique silver eyes. She's wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a black and red skirt, black leggings, and black boots. "That boy….where have I seen him before?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapter. And about the last scene, I'm not gonna keep that a mystery forever. In the next chapter, you'll find out where Ruby saw him before. Again, make sure to check out the stories I mentioned. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Reunions and Meetings

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Ruby is gonna meet two of the future Team PHNK. Also, you're gonna find out why Percy is familiar to her. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 2: Reunions and Meetings

Ruby doesn't know how she get into these situations. She blame Yang for getting her into this one though and gave herself a mental note to hit her sister for leaving her.

After Yang left her to be with her friends, the fifteen year old ended up falling into a pile of suitcases. Said cases belonged a white haired girl with blue eyes, fair skin, and a white combat dress, along with a rapier strapped to her side.

After that, the older girl began yelling at Ruby and then shaking dust in front of her, which resulted in a explosion when Ruby sneezed out fire dust.

Which made the older girl angrier.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" The girl said in anger.

Ruby look down and was about to apologize when another voice spoke up. "Weiss, calm down. You know that was an accident, and you're at fault as well."

The girl, now named Weiss, turn around and was about to yell at the person talking to her, before her eyes' widen. Then smile was brought on her lips. "Harry!"

Said teen smiled as Weiss ran over and hug him. Ruby blush when she got a good look at him. He has messy black hair with pale skin like hers. He's wearing a black and green combat suit, with his sleeves and armor being green while his pants and the middle part of his shirt being black. What draw her attention the most though was the eyes, which was a memorizing green.

"So you came to Beacon like me?" Weiss asked, after ending the hug. Harry nodded. "And where's Hermione?"

"Exploring around the campus." Harry answered. Then he turn his gaze to Ruby. "Hello there. My name Harry Potter. This is Weiss Schnee. And your name?"

It took a moment for Ruby to realize he was talking to her. "R-Ruby Rose." She stammered quickly, rubbing her wrist and trying to control her blush. ' _Come on Ruby, get a hold of yourself!'_ She shouted mentally. ' _You talked to guys before, what makes it different from now?'_

Later on, she will find out that this was her first crush.

"Well Ruby, it's nice to meet you." Harry told her, giving her a smile that cause her blush to intensify. Then he turn to Weiss with a stern look. "And Weiss, don't you owe Ruby something?"

Weiss shifted uncomfortably at the stare before sighing and looking at Ruby. "I'm….I'm sorry for earlier." Weiss apologized before quickly adding something else. "But in my defense, you fell into several cased fill dust that could've exploded."

"I'm really, really, sorry." Ruby apologized to Weiss once more. "But I just got dizzy when Yang left me with her friends."

Weiss soften a bit at that. "You have my sympathies. Sisters can be annoying at time."

"I know right? Yang does it all the time!"

Harry clear his throat, gaining the two's attention. "As much as I like to hear you two complain about your sisterly problems, I would like to ask Ruby something." Harry said before turning to Ruby. "How did you end up in Beacon? You look a little young to have apply here."

Ruby duck her head down and shifted uncomfortably. "W-Well, I fought some guy named Torchwick, a-and Professor Ozpin saw and invited me to Beacon."

Harry rose his eyebrows at that, with Weiss being also visibly surprise. "You face Roman Torchwick and came out without a single injury?" He said, a bit impressed. "That certainly a way to get someone's attention."

"How she even alive is another mystery." A female voice spoke from beside the three. All of them turn to see a black haired girl with amber eyes, and light olive skin. She's wearing a white sleeveless undershirt, a black vest, a black scarf, white shorts, black and purple stockings, black detached sleeves, black low-heeled boots, and a bow to top it all off.

"Hello there." Harry greeted to the girl, giving a polite nod. "My name is-"

"Harry Potter and Weiss Schnee, I know." The girl interrupted, showing that she knows them. "You're the co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix while Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Harry blush a little and chuckled while Weiss raise in her in a bit of arrogance. "Well, I'm glad that someone gave me proper recognition." She stated with an arrogant smirk. Harry shook his head. He'll need to work on that arrogance from Weiss.

"A company that is known for its questionable labor laws and under the table agreement, even more questionable business partners." The black-haired girl finished with a small smirk, making Weiss lose that smirk.

' _Uh oh.'_ Harry thought in his head. Weiss can be very defensive of her future company, even though her father doesn't help the image at all. She knows that some of those rumors might possibly be true, but she wanted them to be eliminated and bring the company out of it's dark path.

"What?" Weiss snapped, her usual scowl forming up. But before she could tear this girl a new, Harry grab her shoulder and lean to her ear.

"She's trying to work you up." Harry whispered to her. "Remember, don't let comments like that get to you. If you want to become a good leader, you can't let comments like that get to you." Weiss close her eyes, pushing her temper away, before she let out of 'hmph' and walk away, telling Harry and Ruby that she'll see them at the opening ceremony. Harry sigh in relief before looking at the girl. "Well, you know our names. And yours?"

"Blake Belladonna." The girl introduced herself. "If I may ask, why would somebody who helps both human and faunus with no personal profit for it be with the heiress of that company?"

"While I'm not sure it's any of your business, I'll say this." Harry began, crossing his arms. "Despite having different views with her father, me and Weiss are friends. She doesn't follow the same path as the current leader of the company."

Blake frown and Harry can tell that she somewhat doubt his words. "Okay then. Nice meeting you Mr. Potter." With that, Blake left, leaving Ruby and Harry by themselves.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked, not realizing that she and Harry are alone now.

Harry sighed. "Just a messy thing call politics and business."

"Messy is one word for both of them." A new voice broke in. The two of them turn around to see a black haired boy and a blonde haired one walking up to them. "Hey there." The black haired boy greeted. "My name's Percy."

"I'm Jaune." The blonde said a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hi there."

"Nice to meet you two." Harry greeted while Ruby narrow her eyes at Percy. When Ruby got a good look at Percy, her eyes' widen.

Before Harry could say anything else, Ruby seemingly teleported from Harry to in front of Percy, leaning up to him with starry eyes. "Are you Percy Jackson?! In the flesh?! The weapon craftsman who created the first multi-changing weapon at the age of thirteen?!"

All three males stare at the young girl with wide eyes. "Uh….yeah." Percy said, a bit freaked out. How was she able to move that fast? Was it her semblance or just a rush of excited adrenaline?

When she heard confirmation of her suspicion, there was only one thing Ruby could do. She squealed loudly, causing the others to cover their ears. "Oh my gosh! I wanted to meet you for so long, ever since started making weapons!"

Percy chuckled and rub the back of his head. "So I'm assuming your a weapon lover then?" Ever since he started blacksmithing, like his brother Tyson has done, he slowly started getting fans of his work. From those with an interest in weapons to weapon fanatics, many wanted to see his work.

Ruby rub her head and blush a little. "I have a bit of interest in weapons." Ruby said shyly, her head towards the ground. "Ever since I was ten, I looked at all kinds of weapons. I even made my own weapon."

"You made your own weapon?" Harry said, amazement in his voice. "Impressive." Ruby blush and look away from Harry.

"Do you want to see it?" Ruby asked, looking at the three boys. Percy thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Sure, I have the time." Percy answered before looking at his watch. "Just make it quick though. We don't want to end up late." He wouldn't hear the end of it from Annabeth if he was late.

Ruby smile before pulling out her scythe, unfolding it with a few twist before sinking it into the sidewalk. Jaune jump a bit at the site of the scythe while Harry and Percy's eyes widen.

"Woah!" Jaune said in shock before cautiously looking at the scythe. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly.

"A what?" Jaune asked. Percy sighed at this.

"It's also a gun Jaune." Percy told him, getting an "Oh" from the blonde. He look at Ruby. "Can I see your weapon?"

Ruby's eyes widen in excitement. "I would be happy to let you!" When she gave him the scythe, Percy grunted at the weight. The girl is stronger than she looks, that's for sure.

"Heavy,but not enough where you can't lift it." Percy started summarizing, swinging the weapon around. "A sharp and long cutting edge to take down Grimm in single sweeps. But the high-impact sniper rifle have a major recoil, putting you in a disadvantage when firing."

"I use the recoil to move faster to take down Grimm." Ruby said proudly. Percy examined it more before giving it to her.

"An impressive weapon, especially since you made it." Percy complimented. Ruby's eyes shined at the compliment from her idol. "Although, I recommend not to use so many modification, which adds to the weight. A lighter weapon can make fighting more easier."

Ruby nodded, putting those words in her head. "So, what do you guys got?" She is very eager to see more weapons! Especially from Percy!

Harry smirk, summoning a metal stick from his sleeves. Then it expanded into a black metal staff. "Here's Phoenix. While not as flashy as your scythe," Harry said, twirling it around. Then he summon aura in it, causing a blue energy to surround it and form sharp edges around it. "I can put aura into it, and form into anything as want. It also have hidden guns on both sides, plus another surprise for when I'm in a jam."

Ruby's eyes widen at the weapon. "A weapon you can put aura into? I never heard of something like that!"

"Neither have I." Harry said, looking at Percy. "How did you do it?"

"It was an experiment I wanted to try out." Harry admitted to them. "And something only me and one other person can do right now." He and Hermione manage to make runes in Remnant, so they decided to experiment during the years.

Ruby pouted, no doubt wanting to learn how to do that, before turning to Percy and Jaune. "And what about you two?"

Percy, in response, pull out his sword and then turn his watch into a shield. "My sword is Riptide while my shield is Marine. Both weapons has been at my side for a while, especially Riptide."

Ruby practically got stars in her eyes. "They're your main weapons!" Ruby squealed, spinning around in fast speed. "Riptide is made up of a metal so strong that there's nothing that could break it, while Marine doubles up as a watch, shield, and a shotgun!"

Percy sweatdrop a little. "Yep, you guess correctly." Percy said, before turning his shield into a shotgun. "The shotgun is strapped to my wrist, where I can use my gun and my sword at the same time. I mastered handling the recoil, so I don't worry about dislocating my shoulder."

Ruby is now shaking. She always wanted to see that weapon in the flesh, ever since she heard about, and now this is a dream come true for her! Finally, she turn to Jaune. "And you?"

Jaune merely pull out his sword. "This is my weapon here. I don't have a name for it, nor does it look as advance as the other weapons, but don't let that fool you. Any dust that get on this sword will be sword and can be used."

Ruby look curious at that. "Really?" Ruby questioned. "Cause it seems like a heirloom at first glance."

Jaune laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head. "It was, at first. But Percy got his hands on it, and upgrade it for me. Oh yeah." Jaune grab his sheath, which unfolded into a shield. "My shield can not only deflect any attack, but the attack will be sent back two times stronger. I still can't figure out how Percy did that."

"And you never will." Percy teased with an easy going grin. He look at Ruby, and saw that the young girl look like she's about to burst in excitement.

"I love all these weapons!" Ruby exclaimed. "All of them are cool, powerful, and just amazing!"

"Your weapon is equally amazing." Harry told her. "To make a killing machine like that, at your age, is nothing to scoff at."

Ruby blush and look down at that. "Well, I always love weapons." Ruby said to them. "And at Patch, we are required to make our own. My uncle also teached how to make it and use it."

"Well I know he did well on the weapon making part." Percy complimented, making Ruby smile brightly. "I have yet to see you use it though. It's something I'll look forward to." Percy then turn his shotgun back into a watch before his eyes widen. "We better go. That ceremony is gonna start in under ten minutes."

Ruby and Jaune's eyes widen at that while Harry started walking forward. "Follow me then." Harry told them all. "I already found the ceremony with my best friend, Hermione. I can lead the way."

They all nodded gratefully before following Harry. All the while, Ruby still have that bright smile on her face. She manage to make several friends in one day. And one of them is her idol at that!

The name Percy Jackson appeared two years ago, when he was thirteen years old. He quickly gained a reputation for not only making top of the notch weapons at Patch, but also stopping several crimes within the four countries of Remnant. He also heard that he owns a orphanage/training camp, where they take homeless children of various ages, both human and faunus alike, and take care of them. The training camp are for kids 12-16, if they want to do it, and can't afford to go to school.

Ever since that time, Ruby have always wanted to meet him. And now, she got her wish came true.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you have enjoyed the chapter, along with the changes that came with it. Jaune's weapons got an upgrade, Harry knows Weiss, and Percy and Harry got a reputation in Remnant. I hope several of you like the changes in it.**

 **Before questions could be ask, I have already set up the pairings. Harry x Ruby is one pairing I decided to, as you saw, but there's also one more girl I plan for Harry to be with. I'm also keeping Jaune x Pyrrha in here as well, and if you haven't read the summary, Percy x Annabeth and Katniss x Peeta I'm definitely keeping. Naruto's pairing will be revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after (If the Orange Trailer didn't have you guessing) while the other girl I plan for Harry to be with will be a secret.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	7. The Intelligence Gatherer

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I begin, I want to tell you all that I made a new poll for Naruto and Assassination Classroom. The question is whether Naruto should play a role as an assassin or target in Assassination Classroom. As for the previous poll, Naruto got the highest amount of votes for favorite character. Harry got the second highest, Percy got third, and Katniss is the last one. If you want the exact numbers, just tell me in the reviews and I'll show them in the next chapter. So, with that out, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 03: The Intelligence Gatherer

"Where is she?" Yang murmured as she look around for her sister. After looking around Beacon with her group of friends, Yang decided to finally go to the auditorium where the ceremony is being held at. She hope that her sister had manage to find the place by her own, but alas, she can't seem to find her anywhere.

Yang sighed and cross her arms under her arms. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Ruby alone, though I thought she could handle it by herself."

"If you think Ruby could handle traveling around by yourself, then your brain is still sleeping or you're an idiot."

Yang whirl around, ready to pound the guy who dare call her an idiot, before stopping. Then her eyes widen when she saw who it is. "N-Naruto?"

The whiskered face blonde grin at her. "Hey Yang." Naruto greeted, leaning on the wall and putting his hands into his pockets. "Surprise to see me hear aren't you?"

Before he knew it, Yang wrapped him in a tight hug. Naruto chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yang. The tight hug Yang is giving would've crush a normal man, but luckily, Naruto is far from normal. Even in hunters' standards.

Yang finally ended the hug, smiling widely at him before pouting. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Beacon?"

"Thought it would be a nice surprise." Naruto said with a shrug. "And sorry for not coming over to say congratulation last time, but I was too busy getting a gift for you and Ruby." Yang's eyes shine in excitement.

"A gift? What is it?" Yang asked excitingly. Naruto travel around from place to place, mainly in Vacuo, so he probably got some great stuff.

"I'll show you later." Naruto told her. "Right now, let's wait for Ruby to come here. Speaking of which, where is the little red riding hood?"

At that question, Yang stiffened and shuffle her feet uneasily. Naruto notice this and narrow his eyes at her. "Yang, what did you do? And again, where's Ruby?" Naruto questioned. His tone clearly states 'Don't you lie to me. I'll know.'

Yang laughed sheepishly, rubbing her head. "Well…."

"Yang!" The two turn their heads to see Ruby coming towards them. When she got closer, her eyes widen when she saw who's standing next to Yang. "Naruto!"

The blonde grin. "Hey little red." Like Yang, Ruby tackled him in a hug, though it didn't had the same amount of strength like Yang's hugs had. "Where were you? You nearly miss the ceremony."

Ruby pouted. "Yang ditch me to hang out with her friends." Ruby said, giving Yang a cute glare. "Because of that, I exploded!"

Naruto sighed. "First off, Yang what did I say about leaving your sister alone in a large area?"

"To make sure to give her everything she needs to know before going off." Yang sighed. She would've done that, but her friends was excited to see her! She couldn't say no!

"Alright, and second, are you talking literal or metaphorical?" Naruto asked her. It's important to ask that with Ruby and Yang.

"Literal." Ruby said glumly. "I nearly exploded a hole in the side of the school. I would've got yelled at more by that Weiss girl if it wasn't for Harry."

That peaked the blondes' interest, for different reasons. "Oh? Who's Harry?" Yang asked with a teasing grin. "Did my little sister finally found a friend? And a boy at that?"

To her surprise, Ruby blush. "W-Well, Harry is a new friend I made when he helped me out. Not a boyfriend or a crush or anything like that."

"I didn't say anything about a crush or boyfriend." Yang pointed out, making Ruby blush further. Yang grin grew even more. Oh, she's been waiting for this moment. Teasing her little sister about her crush.

Naruto decided to cut between the conversation. "Is his full name Harry Potter?" Ruby look surprise that Naruto know that, but nodded. "Huh. Never thought the co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix would show up."

Ruby's eyes widen. "How did you know that? I never even heard of that organization."

"You forget that I'm an intelligence gatherer." Naruto deadpanned to them. "I gather any and every information I could get my hands on from all four kingdoms." Then he leaned back on the wall. "Anyways, like I said, Harry Potter is the co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix, with the other one being a girl called Hermione Granger. Their organization consist of both faunus and humans willing to protect civilians from harm, no matter what the race. They also protect dust companies and dust stores from thieves and terrorists, mainly the White Fang, and is located at Atlas."

Harry Potter is also known for winning several tournaments at Mistral, his abilities and skill on par (If not better) with Pyrrha Nikos. They always end up fighting one another for the title, with it either ends with them tying or Harry winning. And he's also known for his incredible control over aura, different from his own control. He uses it like magic.

Yang and Ruby look amaze at the information given to them. "Wow." Ruby said in awe. "So I made friends with two celebrities."

"Two?" Naruto and Yang questioned. Yang spoke up for both of them. "Who's the other celebrity?"

Ruby smile brightly. "Percy Jackson." Ruby said, shocking the two blondes even more. "He also went to Beacon as well! I'm so glad to finally meet him!" Yang grinned while Naruto chuckled. They both know of Ruby's admiration for the swordsman and blacksmith.

' _So the Phoenix of Atlas and the Swordsman of Mistral is here as well.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Percy Jackson currently lives in Mistral, but his name spread out within the four kingdoms, same as Harry Potter. He is especially known at Patch for the weapons he makes. Naruto grin a little. ' _Being in Beacon is gonna be more fun than I thought. For once, I don't regret coming to school.'_

"By the way Naruto, where's Gaara?" Ruby asked him, breaking the former shinobi from his thoughts. "Is he here to?"

Naruto nodded. "He's here. Just decided to be somewhere else for right now." He was about to say more when Ozpin's voice echoed through the hall.

"Ahem." Professor Ozpin voiced through the microphone. He has silver hair and amber eyes, with a dark green long sleeve vest and dark green vest. He's also holding a cane in one hand, and a green scarf around his neck. "I'll keep this brief. You've all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan utilize your skills in protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Among the group of people listening to the speech, is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, along with Nora Valkyrie and Ren Lie. "Do you notice something Peeta?" Katniss whispered to her partner. "He seems….off."

"Yeah, I notice it too." Peeta agreed. The two of them are being careful not to be overheard. "But let's not put too much focus. We can think of hundreds of things he could be thinking about and none of them might be right." Katniss nodded, conceding to Peeta's point. But she still have her suspicion.

After that, Ozpin step back and Glynda stepped forward. Glynda Goodwitch is a blonde haired huntress with blues, and wears a white blouse and black skirt. She also wears a purple cloak shaped like an arrow in the end. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, and we will see if you are worthy to be in this school. You are dismissed." She said firmly.

As Ozpin and Goodwitch left, Naruto spoke once again. "Well, I'm off to find my redheaded friend." Naruto told Ruby and Yang. "See you tonight."

"Later Naruto." Ruby said as the blonde left to find Gaara. Then the young girl to turn Yang. "I'm surprise you didn't blush all the way through that conversation."

Yang stiffen and look at Ruby with a blush on her cheek. "W-What are you talking about Ruby?" Yang said nervously, laughing and rubbing the back of her head.

The red-hooded girl roll her eyes. "Oh come on, we both know about your crush on Naruto." Ruby stated. "All the times you blush whenever he's near, and whenever he gets close to you or compliment you, you act so shy-"

"Ruby, shut up!" Yang whined, her face red. She and Ruby has been friend with Naruto and Gaara ever since they were young, though Naruto was always more sociable with them than Gaara was. Ruby saw Naruto as her older brother figure while Yang admires Naruto, not that Naruto really knows that. Reason for the admiration is because he and Gaara helped Qrow save her and Ruby from a bunch of Grimm. It was the first time they actually met.

Ever since then, she admired the blonde and gain a crush that slowly became bigger as the year passes. There was a time where Yang would be beet red whenever she's near him, but as the years passes, she got more confident to talk to him. Though there's always that slight blush whenever he shows up in a surprise visit, and a bigger blush whenever he compliments her or get physically close to her.

Ruby giggled. "What? It's always so funny, seeing you act all shy and quiet whenever Naruto is complimenting you or touching you in the slightest."

"Not as funny as you gaining a crush on a boy in one day." Yang teased back, making Ruby beet red. She's been waiting for this all these years. Years of teasing are gonna be paid back.

(With Naruto)

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto mumbled as he look around. "Better question. Where should I start looking?" He was about to head off in a random direction, when he felt somebody grab his hand.

He turn around, wondering who it was, before his stiffened and his eyes widen. The one holding his hand is an old friend, one from the White Fang. "Blake…."

The cat faunus smile at him. "Naruto." Blake said softly.

Naruto met Blake way before the White Fang became a terrorist group. She, along with Adam, has been with one of his friends during the time. He and Gaara were also allies of the White Fang.

When the two saw the direction the White Fang was going, they didn't hesitate to disband from it. Naruto try to convince Adam and Blake to get out of the White Fang as well, but Adam was too set in the White Fang's beliefs to quit while Blake felt that the White Fang were doing the right thing.

He never seen those two ever since then. Well, until now.

"What are you doing here Blake?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes. None of his contacts spotted Blake in the White Fang, after the last dust raid on one of the Schnee train.

"...I quit the White Fang Naruto." Blake told him, looking at him in the eye. "You were right. What they were doing….and what I was doing was wrong." No one else is close enough to hear the two, but she made sure no one can hear them.

Naruto was surprised to hear that from her. While Blake is a good girl, he can admit that she can be a bit racist. With the way the White Fang are right now, he would've thought that Blake turned out for the worst. Look like he's wrong. But still….

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Naruto questioned, causing Blake to look down. "I don't like doubting my friends Blake, but you were in the White Fang years when they got violent. And the last time we spoke to one another….it wasn't pretty." Blake flinch at that.

"I know." Blake said to him. "But please, trust me when I tell I quit. I was an idiot back then. When things have changed, I should've followed you. It was foolish to think that violence was the answer, and foolish for saying those things too you….can you ever forgive me?"

It was a speech that she had been working on for a while, ever since she decided to get out of the White Fang. She isn't good with words, not like Naruto or Adam, so she hope this speech will work.

Naruto listen to every word, trying to see if there was any lies or half-truths in anything she said. After the speech ended, he founded none. So after a few seconds, he spoke softly. "I forgive for Blake." Naruto told her simply. "For the argument, and for everything you did. You are my friend, after all. I don't abandon my friends."

Blake smile softly before giving him a hug, one he didn't hesitate to give back. Inwardly though, Blake still felt guilty. One thing she knows about Naruto is that he values every friendship he makes. And when she decided to stay with the White Fang, she saw how crush he looked. And she still remembers the word she said to him, words that she would never be able to take back.

She don't know if she's worthy of Naruto's forgiveness. But she will try her best to become worthy.

(Later)

After seeing Blake again, Naruto left to find Gaara once more. During that time, he saw several other people throughout their own kingdom, or through all four of them. He look around, trying to spot his redheaded friend. Finally, he spotted him near one of the walls.

"Gaara." Naruto called her, gaining the man's attention. He grin at him. "I got some news you might be interested in hearing."

"Oh? And what's that?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first, I saw Blake here." Naruto told him, and Gaara raised both eyebrows in surprise. "She quitted the White Fang a few days ago. And she apologize to me what happened years ago. Also met Yang and Ruby here too." Which reminds him, he'll need to give those two his gifts first chance he gets.

"Hmm." Gaara hummed, crossing his arms. "Glad to see we regain one more friend, along with seeing two more. And you sure she ain't here as a spy?"

Naruto shook his head. "She isn't lying. She better than most when it comes to lying, but we both learn to see through deception." Gaara nodded in agreement to this.

"And what's the other news?" Gaara asked.

"Turns out, several prominent figures are here at Beacon." Naruto told him. "Pyrrha Nikos, a champion winner in a few tournaments at Mistral, but always at the final round. Harry Potter, co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix and also a champion winner in a couple of tournaments at Mistral. Like Pyrrha, always at the final round.

"Hermione Granger, the other co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix." Naruto continued. "Percy Jackson, the famous blacksmith and swordsman of Vacuo. Owns an orphanage/training camp called 'Hestia's Hearth'. Annabeth Chase, a very good information broker and girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. And Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the two mercenaries traveling around the kingdoms, mainly Vale. Got a wrack of Grimm kills, even the older and stronger ones. The two of them are boyfriend and girlfriend."

While Gaara didn't show it, he very much surprise at all the famous people here at Vale. "A lot of young influential figures here."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Makes things at Beacon all the more interesting."

"Your kind of interesting involves a lot of explosion and collateral damage." Gaara deadpanned. Naruto squawked in protest.

"Hey, I don't make explosions all the time! Just once a month!"

"That doesn't reassure me."

"Oh screw off." Naruto grumbled, pouting like the child. Internally though, he's thinking about if/when all these famous figures, including himself and Gaara, are going to attract attention.

Gaara is an owner of the "Shukaku's Dust Company" at Vacuo. Because of his semblance with the sand, Gaara can get dust from the ground with only little to no difficulty. He also has stores around four the kingdoms, with a fair policy for both faunus and humans, making it popular company and store.

Because of that, it got it rivals, the biggest one being the Schnee Dust Company. It also got an enemy out of the White Fang, when Gaara stop giving his resources to the group when they started to become terrorists.

Naruto himself, got the reputation of being a shadow protector for faunus and faunus supporters. Whenever they are in trouble, he always there to help them out. He also leads the security force for Gaara's company, and also as a personal spy for Gaara himself.

' _With all these guys and girls here, Beacon probably won't need me to make things interesting.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Then he grin. ' _Doesn't mean I won't help anyway. Look out Beacon, the most unpredictable shinobi is gonna cause chaos in this school.'_

 **And that's the end. As you saw, this chapter was mainly Naruto centric. But this chapter also gave you intel about what the eight characters outside of RWBY have been doing in the world of Remnant. Next up, the big sleepover and probably all of them preparing for the entrance exams.**

 **By the way, the pairing Naruto is Naruto/Yang/Blake, if you haven't figured it out already. Now, there's one more pairing I have yet to reveal, along with the other girl I plan to be with Harry. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	8. Mass Sleepover

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna see the hunters and huntresses prepare for sleep, along with some more meetings. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 04: Mass Sleepover

The ballroom was a large and beautiful room. There are large columns that frame the room, large circular stairs spiraled down from the second to first floor, and tapestries stretched around the room, hanging on the ceiling. Currently, several teens are running around and/or getting ready for bed. Three of them are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jaune Arc.

"You're actually wearing that?" Percy deadpanned. The swordsman is, like some fo the guys here, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. His shorts are sea green while the shirt is blue. Jaune, however, is wearing something no one else in the room is wearing.

Footie pajamas. Bunny footie pajamas.

"Yeah, so?" Jaune replied, looking at his pajamas. "I don't see a problem with it."

"You're kidding right?"

"No?"

"...How old are you again? Really?" Percy asked him seriously. No guy in his right mind would wear footie pajamas. At least not in the public.

"Come on man!" Jaune whined, slumping down on his sleeping bag with a depressed aura around him. "My sisters gave me them."

"...That explains it then." Percy sighed. He knows that Jaune have a lot of sisters, and even met some of them. So it would be hard to have some guy stuff. Percy dig into his bag, before giving him his extra pair of shirt and shorts. "At least don't wear that in public Jaune. Go change up." Jaune sulked a bit more, but nodded, before getting up and going to changing room with the extra pair of pajamas.

Percy looked towards Annabeth, who's wearing a loose grey shirt and shorts, and saw her looking through the bag. "What you're looking for Wise Girl?"

"My book." Annabeth sighed. "I had a book about the construction of Beacon." Then she pulled out another book. "But I guess I picked up the wrong book when I bumped into Hermione."

"Hermione? Who's she?" Percy asked. Annabeth must've met her at the time he was talking to Jaune, Ruby, and Harry.

"A girl I bumped into when I was looking around Beacon." Annabeth answered, putting the book down. "She has very bushy hair, and dressed like a witch, except for the hat and broom. We chatted a little bit before we went to the auditorium."

Percy nodded. "How about I go looking for her? I'll give her the book back and get yours back." Annabeth smile brightly at that before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said happily. "Remember, the title of the book is 'Construction of Beacon'." Percy nodded before getting up, leaving Annabeth by herself for right now. He's not worried about any guy that would try to flirt with her. Rather, he pity the fool who tries to.

His Wise Girl can be vicious when she wants to be.

(With Ruby and Yang)

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang stated happily, landing on the sleeping bag next to Ruby. The blonde is wearing a tight orange sleeveless shirt, along with short shorts, while Ruby, who's writing something, is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a bunny on it, and pajama pants.

"I don't think think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said, not looking up from her writing.

"Oh, I know I do." Yang said, sounding satisfied with herself. She grimaced though when Jaune walked in front of the shirtless, roughhousing teens, but notice the clothes he's holding. ' _Somebody must have pitied to the poor guy and gave him that.'_

She look over to Ruby and asked, "So what cha' writing?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby told her. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon when I get there."

Like always, Yang couldn't resist teasing her sister. "Awww, that's so cuuute!" Yang gushed. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" Ruby hissed at her sister. "I didn't get to bring my friends with me to school!"

"But now you got some new ones right? One of them being you idol?"

Ruby went silent for a bit at that. "Y-yeah. I mean, if it wasn't for Harry, Weiss would've probably kept yelling at me." Ruby said meekly. One of the things she didn't like is people yelling at her. "Plus, he's so nice. He's one of those people where you can get along with." Ruby's face got redder and redder the more she talks.

"Awww! Ruby has her first crush!" Yang gushed. "Soooo cute!" Again, she was hit with a pillow. When Yang got the pillow off of her face, she saw something at the corner of the ballroom. Naruto, with a sleeveless black shirt and orange shorts, sitting with a black haired girl amber slit eyes, who's wearing a black yukata. She also saw Gaara with the two as well, wearing a long sleeve red shirt and red pants. "Who's that girl Naruto and Gaara is with?"

"Hmm?" Ruby heard what Yang asked before going to her line of sight. "Oh. Blake knows Naruto?"

"Blake?" Yang turn to her sister. "You know that girl?"

Ruby rub the back of her head. "Kind of. I met her when I met Harry. Left after exchanging a few words with him. I didn't know that she's friend Naruto. Or at least, that what it looks like." Yang stare at Naruto and Blake once again. But when she saw Blake discreetly grabbing Naruto's hands without him noticing, something flare inside her.

"Come on." Yang said, getting up and grabbing Ruby's hands. "Let's go meet Naruto's friend." Ruby protested, trying to get out of Yang's grip, but it proved hopeless as Yang just continue dragging her to Naruto and Blake.

Said girl looked up from her books when she heard footsteps approaching, same with the two boy, who was in their own thoughts. "Hey Ruby. Hey Yang." Naruto greeted, as the two got closer.

"Hey Naruto." Ruby sighed at the fact she pulled into by Yang, but then smile at the blonde and Gaara. "And hey Gaara. Nice to see you again." Gaara nodded to her

"And you as well Ruby. Yang." Gaara greeted.

Blake then spoke up. "You know these two?" Blake asked Naruto and Gaara. They both nodded.

"Yep. Whenever I'm not traveling around, I visit these two at their home." Naruto explained to her. "Blake, this Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. Ruby, Yang, this is Blake Belladonna."

"Hey."

"Nice to see you again Blake."

"Hello Yang. and you as well Ruby." Blake greeted. Seeing the questioning look from Naruto, she explained. "I met her before we got into the initiation, along with a few other people." Naruto nodded.

"So, is it okay if we sleep with you guys?" Yang asked, holding up the sleeping bags she was carrying with her other hands.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't mind. What about you two?" Naruto look towards Gaara and Blake.

"Same." Gaara agreed with Naruto.

"Just as long as they stay quiet while I read." Blake replied. Yang grin before laying her sleeping bag between Naruto and Gaara while Ruby went to Gaara's side. As she shot down, she grab Naruto's other hand, controlling herself not to blush at the physical contact. That cause Blake to narrow her eyes at her while Yang narrowed it back.

' _...Oh boy.'_ Ruby thought when she saw the two glaring at one another. She can tell that this'll get ugly in the future.

(With Harry)

' _Where should I start looking?'_ Harry thought to himself, looking around the mass of students. Hermione said that she misplaced her book with someone else's, so Harry volunteered to go searching. Now, he just need to think about where to search. ' _Guess I'll start at the walls of the ballroom. Cover my tracks there.'_

Harry started walking around, looking for a sign for a blonde haired girl with grey eyes. As he walk around, trying to spot the girl Hermione had talked to before, he suddenly tripped and made a little cry of shock landing on something soft.

Harry groan a little, opening his eyes to see grey cloth in front of him. ' _Wait a minute.'_ Harry thought. ' _Did I just land on someone?'_ He turn his head upwards, to see a blushing black haired girl with olive skin, and grey eyes. Harry blushed, realizing he landed on someone's thigh, before quickly jumping off the girl.

"S-S-Sorry." Harry stuttered, not looking her in the eyes. He noticed an orange haired girl laughing while a black haired man (With pink lines of hair) and a blonde haired man both look amused. He also notice that the girl he landed on look a bit angry. "I didn't mean to land on you."

"It's alright." The blonde said for the woman. "We know it was an accident. An accident orchestrated by Nora." The black haired girl glare at other girl, most likely Nora, who's grinning cheekily at her. "By the way, name's Peeta Mellark. The girl glaring is Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend. The girl who tripped is Nora Valkyrie, and the guy with us is Ren Lie."

Harry smile. "Hello there. Name's Harry Potter." Harry greeted. He then turn back. "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm looking for somebody. Night."

"Night." Peeta said back as Harry left. He then turn to Nora, with a deadpan look. Said girl still have that cheeky grin on her face. "Why?"

"It's fun seeing Kat angry and flustered." Nora replied, using the nickname she made up for her when they first met. "Plus, I want to see if I could get Peeta jealous. I never see him get jealous."

"Peeta never get jealous." Katniss interjected. From the very time she had known Peeta, he never really got jealous. "Protective maybe, but never jealous."

"This coming from the girl who hover Peeta in extreme worry if he gets a minor wound." Ren said in amusement. Katniss flushed.

"S-Shut up!" Katniss retorted. Then she turn to Nora. "And no pancakes tomorrow Nora."

"What? Come on!"

"I mean it!"

Harry kept looking around, trying to forget what had happened. He's glad that Peeta didn't hold landing on his girlfriend's lap personal. He didn't want to make a scene in front of the ballroom.

As he thought about them, he suddenly remember something. Katniss and Peeta are both famous in the Vale, being mercenaries who hunts Grimm attacking villages, or ancient Grimm that around, with little to no charge. Peeta Mellark also owns a well known bakery, that is praised for it's excellent pastries and baked goods, along with the fact that it serves both human and faunus.

"Harry?" The boy turned around to see that Percy Jackson, in his pajamas and a book in his hand, was behind him. "Looking for somebody?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. My friend Hermione is looking for a girl named Annabeth Chase, who has Hermione's book while Hermione has the other. Do you know her by any chance?"

Percy smirk and nodded. "She's actually my girlfriend." Percy stated. Then he hold up the book he's holding. "And the book you're looking for is right here. I also went to find the other book."

Harry sigh in relief before the two swapped books. "Thanks Percy. Night."

"Night." Percy said back, and the two then went back to their friends. As Harry went back, he saw Hermione and Weiss in their pajamas as well.

Hermione perk up when he saw him. "You got the book?"

Harry nodded and when he got between his two friends, he gave the book to Hermione. "Turns out, the guy I met is the girl you met boyfriend. And he was looking to return a book as well." Hermione smile brightly at that and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said gratefully. She then pull back and open the book. "Now I can finish the book before I go to bed."

"Just be sure to put all the night in reading." Harry warned her, laying back on his sleeping bag. "Remember the last time you had did that? I had to end up running the Order of the Phoenix myself for the whole day."

Hermione flushed Weiss snorted. "Like it was hard for you." Weiss retorted. "You're a natural leader. There rarely anyone who would defy you in your ranks." Despite her retort, there's some admiration in her voice. Harry is everything she strives to be. A kind, but firm leader who rarely, if ever, have his subordinates question his leader position.

While she's iffy at the fact he also have faunus in his organization, she knows that he's a much better leader than her father could ever be.

Harry blush, but didn't say anything. He honestly thought that without Hermione, Remnant's Order of the Phoenix wouldn't be what it is right now. But knowing that Hermione will argue about it, he merely lay down and went to sleep.

(With Percy)

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, hugging her boyfriend. Percy smile and the two share a brief kiss before Annabeth open her book. "I gotta start reading now if I want to finish it before initiation."

Percy chuckled. "Just be sure not to read overnight." Percy warned her, laying back down. Annabeth laid back with him, leaning on his shoulder. "You don't want to end up tired during the initiation."

"I won't." Annabeth replied back, not looking up from her book. "Night Percy. Night Jaune."

"Night." Percy and Jaune, who's wearing regular clothing now, said before going to sleep themselves. As they slept, Percy thought about tomorrow.

There are rumors about getting a partner tomorrow, along with the fact that he'll probably get a four man team at the end of the initiation. He wonder if the three people Chaos had talked about will be in his team. If so, then it will be easier than he thought.

Then the next step is to figure out what role all four of them have.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next up, everyone prepare for the initiation and then the start of it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	9. Initiation

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna begin with Katniss and Peeta, since they didn't get much screen time as the others did. Also, I'll be introducing one or two more pairings. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 05: Initiation

(Morning)

After getting up from her sleep, Katniss and Peeta both freshen up, got breakfast (Waffles, much to Nora's dismay), and then started getting ready for the initiation. Katniss got her hunter outfit on while Peeta has his trenchcoat outfit.

"Do you think they'll let us choose our team?" Peeta asked as he put his long knives inside his coat. He close his locker before turning to Katniss. "Or do you think they'll choose for us?"

Katniss shrugged as check the string of her bow. "I'm hoping it's the former." Katniss stated to him. She folded her bow, and then put it on her quiver before turning to Peeta. "After fighting with you and being with you for years, I don't want to get separated from you Peeta."

Peeta smirk. "Alright, I know I'm irresistible, but I think you can survive some hours each year without me." Katniss shove Peeta for that, getting him to laugh and pull the girl into a hug. "But really Katniss, if we end up in different teams, it's not like we won't ever see each other for the whole year. And beside, you need to socialize with people other than me, Nora, and Ren."

Katniss grunted and snuggle into his chest. "You know that I was never good at talking with other Peeta."

"And that's why you need to practice."

"Shut it Mellark."

Peeta laughed while Katniss smiled. Back when they were living in District 12, she never would've thought she would be talking to Peeta like this, much less being in a romantic relationship with him. But the aftermath of the war against Panem has changed many things.

And after a while, Katniss found out that she doesn't mind the change. And Peeta is the only person she hasn't lose. She's not gonna lose him by any means, not even by her own stupidity.

(With Hermione)

"Now where is my locker….?" Hermione murmured to herself as she look at her locker number. Earlier, she, Harry, and Weiss got separated from one another after finding out that they all have lockers away from each other. And right now, Hermione is trying to find hers so she can put the books she's currently holding back up.

She was focus on the card she's holding that when she turned, she ended up bumping into someone. The two yelp in shock as Hermione's books fell onto the floor.

"Oh sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!"

"It's alright. I should've payed more attention to the people around me more."

The two of them bent down and started picking up books until there just one more to grab. As Hermione made a grab for it, the person she bumped into also went for it and the two hands touch. When Hermione looked up, her heart skipped a beat.

The person in front of her is a teen boy her age, with long black hair along with a magenta streak at the edge of it, and magenta eyes. He's wearing a dark green tailcoat, with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs, and light tan pants.

She snapped out of it when he spoke. "Again, sorry about that." The teen apologized, as the two got up. He held out the other books she had been carrying. "I think all these belong to you?"

Hermione smile before getting the books from him. "Thank you." Hermione told him gratefully, a little blush on her face. "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger. You?"

"Ren Lie." Ren introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you." Hermione blush even more when she saw a small smile on his face. Before either of them could say anything else though, the two heard a loud female voice speak up.

"Come on Ren! Let's go!" Hermione then saw an orange haired girl with pink and white armor suddenly appear at Ren's side. "I got Magnhild loaded and ready to go break some legs!"

Ren chuckled and nodded. "Alright Nora." He turned to Hermione. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Nice meeting you Hermione."

"You too Ren." Hermione replied. With that, Nora and Ren left. Hermione's eyes lingered on Ren's fleeting figure before she turn away with a blush and went to put up her books.

She stopped, however, when she heard her a voice. "I can't believe what I just saw…." Hermione stiffen, slowly turning to see a smirking Harry leaning on the locker, his eyes filled with amusement.

"H-Harry," Hermione stuttered, trying to regain her composure. "H-How much did you see?"

"Pretty much the whole conversation." Harry said nonchalantly, and the blush on Hermione's face got a bit bigger. "Never I thought I see Hermione Granger gain a crush in the most cliche way possible."

"I-I don't have crush on him!" Hermione denied, though the blush on her face contradict her statement. "I just met him! What makes you think I have one?"

"Maybe the fact that you're blushing?" Harry pointed out, and Hermione turn away so he won't see the blush. "And I know you Hermione. You had a look on your face you haven't gave anyone."

"Sh-Shut up Harry." Hermione hissed before walking away, going to put up her things. Harry laughed. He is so gonna tease her about this. A lot.

' _Now to get to my own locker.'_ Harry thought to himself. He walk around, trying to find his locker. When he got closer to the location, he spotted three familiar faces. Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos. The last one surprise him.

"Pyrrha?" Harry called out. Weiss and Jaune turn around when they heard his voice while Pyrrha move her head.

Her eyes widen. "Harry?" Pyrrha said in shock. Then a smile lit up her face. Before anyone could blink, Pyrrha was giving Harry a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! I didn't think I would see someone I knew at Beacon."

"Good to see you two Pyrrha." Harry said, giving his friend and rival a hug. He didn't think that Pyrrha would be at Beacon. Then again, she probably went here in hope that there won't be so many people that knows of her reputation.

As the two ended the hug, Jaune spoke up. "Um, the two of you know each other?" The two of them turn to him at the question. Weiss, meanwhile, slap her forehead.

"Of course they do." Weiss said to Jaune. "The two of them are rivals, facing one another in the finals of Mistral tournaments every time. Both of them always in the final two. How do you not know of this?"

Jaune raise his hand in surrender. "Hey, I was raise in a farm for most of my life. We don't hear much news."

"That explain so much." Weiss stated with an eye roll. Jaune frown, starting to regret trying to talk to Weiss. If he had flirted with her like he had before with other girls (Annabeth forbade him from flirting before initiation), he might've understand. But he was just trying to talk to her. What did he do to get her angry at him?

Harry sighed. Look like he'll need to talk to Weiss later about her attitude again. Before he could say anything, another voice spoke up. "Heh, still the same Ice Princess I saw when we last met."

Weiss stiffen at the voice, something peaked Harry's interest. She slowly turn around to see the person behind him before a scowl form on her face. " _You."_ The 'you' she's talking about is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto grin at her. "Hey Princess. Fancy meeting you here. I thought you would be at the fancy smancy Atlas instead of Beacon."

"Stop calling me princess!" Weiss snarled. "And I decided to come over here, for your information. Not that it any of your business Uzumaki."

"Princess, any news around the world is my business. Literally." Naruto retorted while Weiss grinded her teeth. He sighed. "I would say to cool down, but…."

Before she could yell at him, Harry spoke up. "Weiss, calm down. Stop letting people rattle you so easily." Weiss snapped her mouth shut at Harry's voice, but still glare at the grinning whisker faced blonde. Harry walk over to the both of them, with Pyrrha joining him. "So you're Naruto Uzumaki. I heard a lot about you and Gaara from Weiss. Speaking of which, is he here?"

"I am." A voice joined the others. Gaara walk from another side of the room, joining Naruto and the others. He smile slightly at Weiss. "It's nice to see you again Weiss Schnee."

Immediately, the anger expression on Weiss's face almost instantly turn into a shy one, with the girl having a small blush on her face and her head slightly down. "H-Hello Gaara."

Jaune and Pyrrha were surprised by the sudden change of attitude while Harry fought the urge to laugh. He and Hermione knows that Weiss has gain a crush on Gaara. What makes it more funny is that her father absolutely hates the Shukuku Dust Company, as well as the leader himself. And the crush was formed from the admiration Weiss had for the redheaded company owner, due to being a very young and successful company owner.

The admiration turn into a crush when she talked to him a couple of times, whenever her father try to persuade Gaara into putting his talents into the man's own company. And fail at it.

Naruto grin, folding his hands behind his head. "Anyway, as much as I like to talk to you guys more, I need to prepare before the initiation starts. Before I go, can I get your name?" He pointed at Jaune. "I know about Harry Potter, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ice Princess. You, however, is a complete and utter stranger."

Jaune sighed, but really isn't surprised by this. Out of this whole group, he never gain a reputation like they did. "My name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Same." Naruto said before walking through the group. "Well, see you guys at initiation." With that, Naruto left, with Harry being the last person to pass by.

"I better go too." Harry sighed, remembering that he need to get his own locker. He turn to Pyrrha. "How about we talk more after initiation?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea." Pyrrha agreed. Harry nodded before he left, waving goodbye to Weiss, Jaune, and Gaara as well.

When he got far enough, he sighed as he pull out a small bomb full of itching powder. ' _Did he really think he could prank the heir of the Maruaders?'_

At the opposite side, Naruto also pull out a bomb, but this one is filled with glitter dust. ' _Sorry, but you can't prank the Demon Prankster of the Leaf that easily!'_

Neither of them knew that they deactivated each other's prank until the initiation.

(Emerald Forest)

Ozpin and Glynda watch as all the future hunters and huntresses of Beacon gather in front of them. As they look around, Ozpin examined the students here. Out of all of them, four of them stands out.

The Swordsman of Mistral, the Phoenix of Atlas, the Shadow Fox of Vacuo, and the Mockingjay of Vale. Four figures known throughout Remnant all gathered at Beacon, along with their companions.

All four of them are known for their skills, bravery, and kindness. They are famous in each of the known kingdoms, and two of them are leaders of known organizations. Their companions also gain reputations, with Annabeth Chase being known as the Owl Broker, Gaara being called Dust Riser, and Hermione Granger and Peeta Mellark sharing the names with Harry Potter and Katniss Everdeen respectively.

But what intrigues him greatly is that very little is known about their past. No family around the kingdoms, no birth certificates, no information about where they got their training. It's like they just appeared on the earth, and their presence was only known when they got a reputation. And at so young an age no less.

And as he look at the eight people, he notice something in their eyes. All of them have a haunted look, the same looks the man saw on older hunters and huntresses, and what he have himself. Each of them have a look of veteran warriors, of those haunted by their past. They hid it well by the masks they wear, but Ozpin can see.

But he won't think about that later. Right now, he need to focus on all of the teens here. "For years," Ozpin began, cutting off any conversation. "You have trained to become warriors. Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Goodwitch said to them all. "Allow us to put those rumors at ease. You will be assigned teammates….today."

"What? Oh." Ruby mumbled nervously.

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued for Glynda. "So it's in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

"Oooh." Ruby whined. Katniss, at Ozpin's words, look at Peeta, who's beside her. Hopefully, she'll be able to partner up with Peeta before anyone else does.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby felt shattered. And she's not the only one. "What?!" Ruby and Katniss exclaimed.

Nora turn to Ren, Peeta, and Katniss. "See? I told you-"

"After you've partnered up." Ozpin started lecturing. "Make your way to the northern road end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

' _Why am I reminded of Kakashi sensei?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Meanwhile, Jaune gulped nervously while the rest look grim at Ozpin's words. Eight others, however, don't look so grim. They all were in life and death situations in the past. This is no different.

"You will monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose a relic, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and will grade you appropriately." He looked at each one of them. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Um, yeah, sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin said. "Now, take your positions!"

' _Let's go.'_ Harry thought before he got launched into the sky. Hermione followed him soon after.

"Um, sir, I got a question." Jaune continue to say, not seeing the others being launched. "This whole….'landing strategy' thing….so what is it? Are you like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

Both Percy and Annabeth sighed. ' _Does he not notice the launch pads below us?'_ While in their thoughts, Naruto launched into the air with a loud, "YAHOO!"

"Oh, I see. So did you hand out parachutes of something?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

When it was Nora's turn, she went up with a loud yell. Slowly, everyone started being launched into the sky, closer and closer to being Jaune's turn.

"Oh. Uh, what exactly is a landing strate-" Before he could finish, Jaune was suddenly launched into the air, causing the boy to yell in shock.

Percy snorted. "I should've expected that." Percy stated. Annabeth nodded before she herself got launched. And finally, Percy was the last one to be launched up in the air.

 **And that's the end. So, you guys guessed what the two pairings are? If not, I'll tell you. The first one I introduced is Hermione/Ren, something suggested by DragonKingDragneel. The second is Weiss/Gaara, something I thought of. What do you think about it? By the way, don't ask if Pyrrha will be paired with Harry. I've already stated that Pyrrha will be with Jaune, so don't ask. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. Team Ups

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna watch them do their landing strategies, then see them team up with one another. And thank you DragonKingDragneel for helping me out with some of this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 06: The Emerald Forest

"Birdie no!" Ruby shouted, after she crashed into a small nevermore. Ruby grab Crescent Rose and shot a few rounds to the ground, slowing her descent. She uncurled it into scythe form and held it high, the blade catching the branch. Ruby spun around before jumping on the ground casually.

' _Man, I'm glad Zeus isn't here to blast me!'_ Percy thought as he plummeted towards the canopy. Twisting on around, he gathered as much moisture from the air as he could to soften his fall once he landed. He hit the trees with surprising force, but luckily was able to avoid the branches as he zoomed towards the ground. He landed and front rolled onto his knees. "Hmm...Not a ten point dive," he mused. "But I'll take it."

Weiss waved an intricate pattern and pointed it towards her feet. A white glyph appeared under her feet and she leapt on it calmly to slow down her descent.

Ren directed himself to a tree. As he near the trunk, he lashed with his weapons, and use the gun blades' attachments to slide down the tree. He hit the ground with a slight thud, brushing himself off.

Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying his fall. While it certainly didn't beat flying around on a broomstick, being launched like he was, was a close second. A loud cheering caught his attention, and he looked and saw the orange haired girl, Nora he remembered, also enjoying her fall.

"Look at me! I'm flying!" she yelled as spread her arms out wide.

"It's not flying!" he called out. She looked at him in bewilderment.

"What is it then?!" she asked eagerly.

He smirked at her. "It's falling...WITH STYLE!" With that, he vanished beneath the canopy and quickly performed Apparition to land safely on the ground. He dusted himself off and smirked. "Heh. Perfect."

Naruto was also having fun flying through the air. Why should he worry? He was a shinobi for crying out loud! This fall was nothing compared to falling off the Hokage monument, and most shinobi did that as a hobby! So without a care in the world, he fell to the ground and landed with a loud *Splat*! However, after the dust settled, the only thing in the resulting crater was several large splinters of wood, and Naruto sitting on a limb, examining his nails.

He look up when he heard a shout of joy, seeing Yang flying in the air. He smirk. Seems like he isn't the only one having fun.

Yang, indeed, is having fun. With several shouts of excitement, she shot several rounds into the air, increasing her speed and throwing her further into the forest. After a few rounds, she threw herself into the forest before landing on the ground with a roll. "Nailed it!"

Katniss took a deep breath as she forced herself up to aim her bow. She pulled out a specialty arrow and shot at a random tree. The arrow tip split into several long steel cables and latched themselves onto several branches around the main tree. She positioned herself in front of the tree and forced herself to move faster. She reached the tree, and she quickly turned in the air and placed her bow on one of the cables. She grabbed both ends and slid down the cable. As it reached its end, she jumped to another cable and slid down it before jumping and somersaulting to a lower cable, grabbing it and landing softly to the ground. She quickly pulled out two arrows and positioned it on her bow, and took off into the forest.

Gaara gazed impassively as he simply willed his sand to form a platform under him. He then descended at a leisurely pace to the forest floor.

Peeta smiled energetically as he soaked up the sun's rays, feeling it strengthening his muscles and skin as he dive bombed to the ground, impacting it with enough force to cause a small tremor and create a sizable crater. He walked out of the crater without even a scratch on him as he dusted himself off.

Annabeth began to calculate her trajectory and velocity and the best way to land safely as she fell. She quickly neared a tree and suddenly lashed out and grabbed onto it, spinning off the branch as she quickly pulled out her knife (which she kept for sentimental reasons) and dug it quickly into the bark of the tree and slid down it.

"DAMN YOU, PERRRRRCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune screamed as he tumbled towards the ground. He swore the damn green eyed playboy didn't tell him just to see him flail around like a hopeless child. He did have a more morbid sense of humor than anyone Jaune had ever come to know. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot and looked around and saw a red spear flying at him! On instincts born from "Percy's official boot camp from Hades" (no lie, Percy actually named it that), he reached out quickly and caught the projectile. He felt himself be dragged by the spear's momentum until the spear embedded itself into a tree. He flipped around the spear and came to stand on it. He blinked at the offending bladed weapon.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, waited patiently for the sound of her spear to embed itself in a tree (and save Jaune from falling off course). She heard her spear embed itself into the tree and she was about to apologize to Jaune when she heard her spear be shot off again. Suddenly, she brought her hand up and caught something that was about to impale her face. She blinked. It was her spear.

"Thank you...!" Jaune's voice called out from the other side of the forest.

Pyrrha stared wide eyed in his general direction, before her face broke into a wide grin. "You're welcome!"

Hermione hated heights. That's why as soon as she was in the air, she simply apparated to the ground. She sighed in relief and turned to walk on, walking straight into someone running at full speed.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Oops! My bad!"

Hermione blinked and looked up at who ran into her. It was Annabeth.

The two of them blink at one another before Annabeth smile. "Looks like we're partners now." Annabeth said, getting she's a bit disappointed that she won't be partnered with Percy, she's glad that she partnered with somebody a lot like her.

"Seems so." Hermione replied back, getting up. She also has a smile on her. "We really to stop bumping into each other like that."

"No disagreement there." Annabeth agreed. "At least neither of us are holding anything to drop." Hermione laugh at that as the two started walking in the Emerald Forest.

(With Ruby)

When Ruby hit the ground, she shot off in a extremely fast rate thanks to her semblance. ' _Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang.'_ Was on the forefront of Ruby's mind. "Yang!" Ruby shouted out. "Yang!"

' _Oh, where is she?!'_ Ruby thought frantically. ' _What if I can't find her?! What if she partner up already?!'_ She thought about who else who she can team up with. ' _Well, there's several others I can pair up with. Percy is the next best person to be!'_ Her eyes' shine at the thought of being with her idol. ' _It would be so cool, fighting with him! Then there's Jaune. He's nice, and since he's friends with Percy, he must know how to fight.'_

' _There's Naruto as well.'_ Ruby continued thinking. ' _I wouldn't mind partnering up with my brother figure. And there's also Harry.'_ She blush when her thoughts came to him. ' _Harry. It look like he knows what he's doing. He's also seems to be very kind and very smart. And also very….'_ She blush even further at what she's thinking.

However, her thoughts was stopped when she saw Weiss in front of her. As the girl slowly turn around, Ruby skidded to a stop, stopping just in front of the Schnee heiress. The two stare at one another before Ruby offer her a small, unsure smile.

Weiss continued to stare before sighing. "Well, I guess we're partners."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah." Ruby said, trying to be cheerful. "Soooo, which way do we go?"

Weiss pale a little, just thinking about that. "Ummm…." Before she could say anything though, she notice something. And quickly pull out her weapon. "Ruby, several Grimm are behind us."

Ruby spun around and quickly brought out her own weapon. But before she fired, her serious look turn into confusion when she notice that none of them are coming after them. "Where are they going?"

Weiss also notice all of them are going somewhere else. "I don't know…."

(With Percy)

Percy walk leisurely through the Emerald Forest, looking around the place. Despite admiring the forest, he's tense and alert for anything to come at him. A habit all demigods pick up after a while.

' _So what do I do first?'_ Percy thought to himself. ' _Find a partner or go to the relics?'_ He then shrug and just start walking towards the direction he flew towards at. He doesn't know the Emerald Forest that well, so he'll just see where fate takes him.

Suddenly he heard a growl, causing him to pull out his sword and activate his shield. He sighed. ' _They always come after me.'_ Three beowolves, covered with bones, came of the woods, growling at him. ' _Even when kill a whole lot of them.'_

When the first one charge at him, Percy bash him away with his shield. Two came right after it, and Percy move his shield to smash the second one to the ground, before swinging his sword to cut down the third one, causing it to be launched back with a cut on it's stomach.

When the second wolf jump back at up to attack Percy, the Son of Poseidon stab his sword to the ground, keeping his grip on it, before twisting his body to kick the Grimm with both his legs. The kick send it flying towards the first Grimm that tried to attack him, which was running towards him.

As the third one run towards him, recovering from the hit of the sword, Percy land on the ground with a crouch and took out his sword from said ground, before twisting around and cutting the head off the Grimm. As he turn around, he turn his shield into shotgun form, and blast the second Grimm. When he saw the first one coming close, he drop backgrounds and use his feets to launch at the other side, just as it was about to attack him. He turn his shotgun back into a shield before hitting the Grimm with it once again. But before it had the chance to get up, he swung sword towards it and quickly chop it's head off.

Percy pull his sword, turning his shield back into a watch as the three Grimm evaporate into black mist. "Well, that was easy." Percy replied, putting his sword back on his back.

But just as he went to go back walking, several small nevermores suddenly launch from the trees and started throwing their feather quills at him. Percy spin around, and with his natural born instincts, he turn his watch into his shield and crouch down, blocking all the projectiles.

Before he could retaliate, a sudden explosion got in the middle of the birds, causing all of them to scatter with several squawks of pain. Whatever remaining nevermores were quickly shot down in quick succession. None of them were shown no mercy.

Percy got up from his crouch position, looking to where the shots came from. Harry came from out of the bushes, holding two long pistols in his hands.

Percy change his shield back into a watch once again and nodded to him. "Thanks, partner." Percy replied with a smile.

Harry smile back and turn his guns back into a bow. "No problem, partner." He then shorten his bow and hang it to his waist. "Figure you might've need the help."

Percy didn't confirm nor deny it. "So, where do you think we should go?"

Harry hummed. "Good question." He look up to the sun. "How about we follow the direction of the sun? We haven't been launched far, and if we get to the middle of the forest, there might be an open field where the relics are at."

Percy shrugged. "Alright then. Let's go."

(With Gaara)

Gaara sound a blonde haired man, with a trench coat on, walk out of the crater, dusting himself off. ' _Peeta Mellark.'_ Gaara recalled in his head, remembering Naruto's intelligence gathering. So, knowing it might take a while to find a partner, Gaara floated towards the man.

Peeta, who heard something behind him, turn around and look up to see Gaara floating on the sand. His eyes lit up in recognition. "Your Gaara, the Dust Riser and owner of Shukaku's Dust Company, correct?" Gaara nodded in confirmation. "So we're partners from now on, huh?"

"So it would seems." Gaara said, getting off the sand. Peeta chuckled. Katniss is going to pissed about not teaming up with him. The blonde watch as the sand flew onto his armor. "I can see how you earned the name Dust Riser. You can do that with dust too?"

Gaara nodded. "They are basically a special kind of sand, so I can control them." Peeta nodded as the two started walking.

"Do you know where to go?" Peeta asked him. "And where the relics could be at?"

"I scan the forest before I saw you. There's a ruin in the middle of this forest." Gaara told him, not breaking his gaze at the forest. "The relics will most likely be there." Peeta nod before the two fell in a comfortable. Dating a very anti-social girl gives Peeta an insight on who likes to talk and who likes the silence. So he didn't bother Gaara anymore after that.

(With Naruto)

The shinobi jump from tree to tree, trying to look for anyone nearby. "Hello?" Naruto called out. "Anybody out here? I still need a partner." He kept jumping through the trees until he finally, he spotted someone behind.

From the looks of it, the girl seems to the other definition of a huntress, two arrows notched and stalking around the area. She's looking around, trying to spot somebody. When he got a closer look at her face, she recognize her. ' _Katniss Everdeen. One of the two Mockingjays of Vale.'_

Without further ado, Naruto jump off the branch. That cause Katniss turn spin around and launch her two arrows. Naruto catch both of them between his fingers, looking at Katniss. "Don't kill me." Naruto said dryly.

The girl stare at him for a moment before huffing and walking away from him. Naruto frown before running up to her. "So we're partners now. Mind giving me your name?"

Katniss look at him briefly before looking back forward. "Katniss Everdeen."

Naruto smile. "Please to meet you. Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Katniss didn't say anything. She merely let out of 'hmph' kept walking forward. Naruto smile fell and it turn blank when he realize what he's dealing with. ' _Oh great. I teamed up with another downer once again.'_

He was afraid that would happen.

(With Ren)

Ren sighed as he placed Storm Flower back into his holsters. He just finished fighting a King Taijutsu, and as he dusted himself off, a voice rang out from the trees. "Carrrrahhhh! Carrrrrahhhhhh!"

Ren turned slightly to see Nora hanging from a branch just beside her with her legs. He look at her with amusement. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He told her, smiling.

Nora smiled back at him and touched his nose with a, "Boop!" Ren chuckled as Nora flip back down. "So, should we go look for Kat and Peet?"

Ren shook his head. "We'll meet up with them at the relic site. They are bound to find it eventually." Nora nodded, as the walk on (Or in Nora's case, skipped along). But after few seconds of walking, the two notice several Grimm running at the other side. Ren narrowed his eyes. "Where are those Grimm going?"

"Maybe there's a really angry person somewhere?" Nora suggested randomly. "Or several angry persons?" While that sounds bizarre, the idea have some merit to Ren. Either they are gathering somewhere where heavy amount of negative energy is being resignated or they're meeting up with even a more powerful Grimm. Neither of those sounds pleasant.

"Oh, look, an Ursa is away from the pack! I'm gonna go ride it!"

"Wait, Nora! Nora!"

(With Ozpin and Glynda)

Ozpin watch as several of the students paired up. Blake Belladonna with Yang Xiao-Long, Jaune Arc with Pyrrha Nikos, Annabeth Chase with Hermione Granger, and so on.

Most of them seems to get along well, except for Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and Naruto Uzumaki and Katniss Everdeen.

The first ones seem to be at odds with one another for some reason, but not enough that they would be blatantly hostile at one another. Mr Uzumaki is trying to get a conversation, but the Ms Everdeen is very reserved, to say the least, and also a bit rude to him.

Ms Rose and Ms Schnee, however, are another story. After Ruby attack a group beowolves that strayed from the pack of Grimm, the two were at odds with one another.

Speaking of Grimm, Ozpin watch as several Grimm moving around, searching for something. They're not large groups that Ozpin doesn't need to be worried about, but they're large enough to raise questions. Even more questions when some of them are ignoring the students.

"What on earth are those Grimm searching for?" Glynda questioned, also noticing the strange behavior. "Many of the students are barely being attacked. Are they sensing something else that cause them to focus on it?"

Ozpin has a similar theory to that. Whatever is attracting the Grimm's attention must have a lot of negative energy or emotion. A deep layer of hatred or sadness that the Grimm are trying to find it. But what, or who, could cause something like that?

Ozpin stare at the two groups that are getting the most frequent attacks. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Katniss Everdeen. Out of all the future hunters and huntresses, they are getting attacked more. The next two groups being Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger, along with Gaara and Peeta Mellark. While not being attacked as much as the other four, they are getting more frequent Grimm than usual.

Is it possible that they are causing the Grimm to act this way?

 **And that's the end. So, what did you guys think? About the landing strategies, as well as the team ups? And can you guys think why those Grimm seems to be attracted to the eight characters, especially Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss? I'll let you guess for yourselves. So, review, favorite, and follow this story please and I will see you guys later.**


	11. Very Very Bad Luck

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So some of you have some good guesses as to why the Grimm are attracted to the main characters. And they were pretty accurate (Even the one that said main character syndrome).**

 **Like one of you said, all eight of them have deep and buried dark emotions in their hearts. All of them have went through their own wars, lost many loved ones, and had difficult lives. From Hermione dealing with bullying and prejudice to Naruto having nearly the whole village hating him (Not to mention having an embodiment of hate sealed inside him). All of them have a dark side to them, at one point or another. Hermione having the least difficult life to Naruto having the worst.**

 **I hope all of you are reading this. Cause I'm not sure if this will get mentioned out of the AUs. So, with that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 07: Very Very Bad Luck

(With Pyrrha and Jaune)

"So Pyrrha, any ideas why a group of Grimm decided to ignore us?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha walk through the forest. After the landing strategy, Jaune and Pyrrha teamed up when they spotted one another. They didn't ran into any Grimm, luckily, but that's mainly because most of the Grimm are going another direction. "Not that I'm not glad they ignore us, but it's a bit confusing."

Pyrrha hummed to herself in thought. "They may be sensing something with intense negative energy. Negative enough for a majority of Grimm to ignore other people." She sighed in concern. "I just hope it isn't any of the other student they're sensing. Especially not Harry."

Jaune nodded to that. "Yeah, I'm hoping my own friends are doing okay as well." Percy and Annabeth have a knack of attracting trouble. Especially Percy.

Soon, the two of them got to a cave. They look at the cave in curiosity. "Should we check to see if the relics are in there?" Pyrrha was hesitance on the idea, but she nodded.

"Just make sure to be prepared for anything." Pyrrha advised. Jaune nodded and went to make a fire to get into the cave. A bad feeling came into Pyrrha's gut, but she pushed it away. She's sure nothing bad is gonna happen there.

(With Percy and Harry)

Harry knock away another Grimm away from him with his bo staff, a bit winded from the fight. Before the beowolf could attack, Percy came in and slice it half, taking it down.

Percy huff in annoyance, looking around. "That is the fifth group that came attacking us." He said, looking around. "Are there that many Grimm in the forest?"

After the two team up, they've been coming across groups of Grimm. And they don't seem to be accidental meetings. These Grimm were looking like they were searching for them.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know." Harry responded back to his partner. "In any case, if we're getting attack that much, the other students must be getting the frequent attacks like we are."

"Either that, or my bad luck is reacting once again." Percy said, putting his sword. Harry snorted as he shorten his staff.

"I'm guessing you have as bad of luck as I do." Harry told him. "Some of my friends call it the 'Potter luck'." Percy snorted a little as well.

"You might be right." Percy said, smirking at the wizard before getting serious. "In any case, we should go before more Grimm shows up. They're slowing us down." Harry nodded in agreement and the two started running.

As the two gain more distance away from the area they were fighting in, they heard something coming to the side. They stopped to see a boarbatusk land in front of them, some deep scratches on it's bone armor.

Before they could anything, or before the Grimm could get up, someone shouted "Rasengan!" and suddenly, the Grimm got drilled by a blue ball of energy.

Naruto grin as the Grimm evaporated into the air. That what it gets for trying to run him over. As he got up, Katniss voice broke out from behind him. "Must you yell the name of your move?" The blonde turn to to see the black haired huntress glare at him annoyingly.

He shrugged. "A habit I've picked up back home."

"That habit might get us killed one day." Naruto's eyes twitched at that. Okay. He's starting to think that this girl is a bad as his former teammate, Sasuke.

"Katniss, Naruto." The two turned to see Harry and another black haired boy (Percy Jackson, Naruto recalled) coming towards them. "I'm guessing you two are partnered up?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but Catnip here isn't a fun person to be around so far." Before they could say anything else, Naruto yelp and leaned his head back when an arrow nearly hit his head. He turn to his side to Katniss holding her bow, glaring at him. "What was that for?!"

"Don't. Call me. Catnip." Katniss hissed venomously. Too many painful memories came up from that name, and she doesn't want to think about her former home. Even after years in Remnant, the memories of home are still painful to think about.

Naruto raise his hand in surrender. "Alright, alright. No need to put an arrow in my head." He sighed before turning to Harry and Percy. "By the way, you know Broody here?" Katniss glare at him for the nickname, but luckily, she didn't notch another arrow.

Harry made an iffy gesture. "Not really. We met each other last night, before all of us went to bed." He turn to where the two fellow huntsman and huntress came out from. "By the way, are the two of you dealing with groups of Grimm?"

Naruto grimace. "Yeah. Those damn things have been coming at us a lot. And we aren't bumping into any of them either. They find us."

Percy frown. "The same thing is happening to us." Percy told them all. "Do you think the Grimm are attacking the other huntsmen and huntresses as well?"

"It's either that, or we have worse luck than most of the students here." Harry replied, getting a laugh out of Naruto and Percy. Before he said anything else, he notice Katniss notching an arrow and moving away from the group. "Katniss? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my partner, Peeta." Katniss said, not stopping and not turning her head to look at him. "And team up with him to get the relics."

Before she could put up considerable distance, Percy spoke up. "Don't Katniss. Remember what Ozpin said. We can only partner up with those we make eye contact with first." He's willing to bet there are cameras here to make sure students follow that rule.

That cause Katniss to stop walking, but she turned around and glare at him. "I don't care. The only person I can work with is Peeta. No one else."

"We haven't even partnered up for that long." Naruto argued, frowning at his partner. "How about you give me a chance first, and we actually get to know each other, before you decide that? What makes you so sure that we can't be partners?"

"I just know," Katniss persisted, barely keeping her anger at bay. "Peeta understands me the best. And I understand him the best. Simple as that."

"Annabeth and I are the same way," Percy said, trying to reason with her. "We understand each other to the point she looks at me I can tell what she's thinking. But we also understand the benefit of working with others. It's best to work apart sometimes."

"Look, it's nothing personal, but you guys wouldn't understand," Katniss said callously.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked.

"Because you wouldn't!" she said more forcibly.

"Then help up us understand!" Naruto shouted. His patience (or lack thereof) was waning at this point. "I'm your partner! I want to help you but I-"

"No you're not!" Katniss shouted as she whirled to glare at the shinobi. "You'll never be my partner because you don't understand just what it's like to suffer like Peeta and I have!"

Almost instantly, the three males' expressions darkened slightly. "What," Naruto said slowly. "Did...you say to me?"

Unfortunately, Katniss didn't see the warning signs and reiterated, "I said you don't understand what suffering is! You'll never get the pain Peeta and I had to suffer! What we were put through! What we had to endure! What-"

"My question was rhetorical," Naruto snarled, making Katniss look at him in slight shock. "I heard you loud and clear. And news flash, CATNIP, you're not the only one who had suffered!"

Katniss's anger was rekindled at the nickname. "Oh yeah?" she asked sarcastically. "What have you suffered? Being scolded by your mommy when she said no cookies before bed? That's nice. Because at the same time, MY mother could barely even move to feed herself after my father died!"

"I can do one better!" Naruto hissed. "I never knew my mom, or my dad for that matter. Why's that? BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD!" he shouted in her face, making her eyes, as well as Percy's and Harry's, widen. "And you say I don't know about pain? That I don't know what you had to endure? Well, have you ever endured having your entire home town HATE you for something you had no control over? That they'd literally stone you in broad daylight and chase you through the streets at sundown?"

"Alright, alright, calm down guys," Harry tried as he moved to attempt to placate the argument. "Let's not get too riled up, now. We're still in Grimm infested woods-"

"Stay out of this, Potter!" Katniss snarled. "This is between Uzumaki and myself! You're opinion is not wanted!"

"Look, I'm trying to help you guys out," he said. "This can be settled somewhere that isn't the Emerald Forest. There's Grimm all around us, and the fight you two are having will draw them all here like moths to a flame."

"Harry's right, we need to move," Percy said as he moved closer to the two.

"I'm not leaving this forest without Peeta as my partner," Katniss growled.

"Well, I'm afraid it's either that, or leave," Harry said. "I doubt Ozpin will allow partners to change partners. Ruins the purpose of the initiation."

"I won't be told what to do by a meddlesome old man who thinks he's god!" the archer snapped.

Harry frowned at her. "First off, Ozpin's a lot of things, things I'm sure I don't care to know, but meddlesome old man?" Harry scoffed. "He lacks a white beard and about two hundred years of supposed wisdom for that title."

"And what would you know of meddlesome old men?" Katniss asked bitingly.

"Quite a lot, as my whole life was dictated by the mechanizations of one!" Harry said a bit louder.

"Quite the bluff there," Katniss mocked praised.

Now Harry frowned in irritation at the girl. "And what might you know, Miss Everdeen? Not sure about you, but after my parents died, a meddlesome old man took me, a barely year old baby at the time, on the doorstep of my horrid Aunt and her walrus of a husband, in the middle of a freezing night in November. Then after eleven years old, he kept putting me in life threatening situations before he got my GODFATHER killed!"

"Lucky," Naruto grumbled. "An Aunt, an uncle, and a godfather. Sounds like the perfect life to me."

Harry turned and glared daggers at the blond. "Hey, maybe that's why you're trying to be helpful! Your relatives taught you to-"

Naruto didn't finish because Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it directly in-between Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked and his eyes widened as he saw a dark, unholy fire that even the Amaterasu failed to compare to in the mage's eyes.

"Never..." he hissed, not unlike a snake. "Ever...compare me to those filthy pieces of Grimm s*** again, or you'll meet your parents sooner rather than later."

Percy tried to get their attention. "Um...guys?" he asked unsurely, and hoping they didn't try and kill him. "Now's not the good time to..." He stopped when an arrow nearly clipped his jewels. He yelped. "Hey!" he shouted, glaring slightly.

"Next time, it won't miss," Katniss growled.

"You can't even growl right!" Naruto growled. "THIS, is how you growl!"

"You sound like a cat being drowned," Harry hissed. "It's very unpleasant. Please stop."

"GUYS!" Percy shouted authoritatively, making them turn to look at him. "You're going to attract Grimm! Call off the arguing, dampen your negative emotions, and let's get out of here!"

"And why should we listen to you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because I'm trying to make sure we don't die by the Grimm!" Percy told him coldly.

"Then leave, if you're so scared!" Naruto told him angrily.

Percy's frown deepened. "Look, I'm just concerned for you guys! Is it so wrong to-"

"Stay out of this Percy!" Harry hissed. "Just because your life with your mother may have been somewhat better than ours, doesn't mean you should pity us! We're big boys, the bastard here and I, so the little girl will be safe."

"Bastard?!" Naruto snarled.

"I'm not a little girl!" Katniss shouted.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Knock it off!" He tried to move to them and break up the fight, but Katniss apparently couldn't help but snap at him, "Didn't your dad ever teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking?!"

"Now that just low, Catnip!" Naruto snarled, turning back to Katniss. "He's dad's dead! Like yours, you insensitive bitch!"

"Well, more like 'lost at sea.' It's claimed he's still alive," Harry muttered.

Unfortunately, Katniss heard him. "Oh," she said dramatically. "My bad! He's a bastard child! Boo-fucking-hoo!"

It was as if the air stilled around them. Percy's frown turned into a full blown sneer as he ground out, "What...?"

"So your dad simply left your mom to care for you all on her own. What? Did your dad not like her? Did he just not care? Or maybe he just didn't want you!" Katniss mocked.

"You know," Percy growled, "I like to think that I've learnt how to be patient. But someone insulting my family...MY HERITAGE...SOMEONE'S going to pay for it!"

The four way argument kept escalating, causing nearly every single Grimm to be attracted to that area. The four became a light source for the Grimm, and most of them are heading towards the Beacon.

The four of them were so focus on their argument, that none of them didn't notice the small army of Grimm coming towards them slowly. That is, until, a large Ursa decided run at them in an attempt to kill them.

As it roar and rear it claws to strike them, all of them pull out their weapons and stab him through it's stomach. It went limp before crashing on the ground, on its back. When it evaporated into the air, the four finally noticed the army of Grimm that had surrounded them.

Large pack of Beowolves, giant flocks of Nevermores and Griffons, and several Ursas, Creeps, and Boarbatusks. There are even a few Goliaths, King Taijitus, and Death Stalkers in large army of Grimm. And all them are in various shapes and sizes, covered in different amount of bones.

"...Well shit." Naruto stated blankly, looking at the horde of Grimm. "Look like my shitty luck acted up again." He activated his gauntlet fully and went into his fighting stance

"I think mine did too." Katniss stated, the same tone as Naruto. She grab an arrow and notched it, aiming it at the horde.

"As did mine." Harry deadpanned. He switch his staff into pistol mode, aiming both at the horde.

Percy sighed. "So we all have shitty lucky then." He activated his shield and brought it in front of him while bringing his sword back. "Great." At least he knows they all have at least one thing in common.

They all have very, very, bad luck.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this. Also, thank DragonKingDragneel for helping me out with the argument. It might've not been as long as this one (And maybe not as good) without his help. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	12. Powerhouses

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna be seeing the future Team PHNK fight the army of Grimm. I hope it lives up to your expectation. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 08: Powerhouses

(With Peeta and Gaara)

"Where are they going?"

Gaara, while floating out of the forest, watched the several Grimm going west of the forest. It not just a certain group though, nor is it a small one. In fact, it's a large army of Grimm, with every single Grimm currently known to man. There even a few Goliaths in the army.

Gaara sighed. ' _Naruto, what have you done this time?'_ He can automatically tell that this have the knuckleheaded shinobi written all over it. It seems that he will get all kinds of trouble, no matter where he's at.

Gaara look at the Grimm once more before slowly floating back down. He saw his partner Peeta, who has his eyes set on Gaara. "What did you see?" Peeta asked once Gaara got down.

"An army of Grimm traveling west of here." Gaara informed him. "From what I can tell, they seem to be sensing a large blast of negative emotions within this forest, and is following the source."

Peeta sighed. "Negative emotions, huh?" ' _This got Katniss written all over it.'_ Even before they got to Remnant, she have a knack in getting into bad situations. "Think we should follow it? See if someone needs help."

Gaara shook his head. "We don't know if it's a person or not." Gaara explained. "Besides, we can't fight through that many Grimm by ourselves. Best we can do is hope that if it a person, or people, that they can handle themselves."

Peeta sighed. While every single bone is his body is telling to go help whoever is out there, he's not stupid. He knows that Gaara got a point. Still though…. "Can we at least check it out? See if it's people, or just an area radiating with dark emotion." Peeta offered. "We don't have be near them. Just close enough where we can see what they're after. It might even lead to the relics"

Gaara thought about what he's saying before nodding. "Alright. We'll go see what they're after." With that, the two of swiftly ran towards the herd.

As they ran, a voice came into Gaara's head. ' _ **Wow, lots and lots of Grimm around the place.'**_ A crazed voice said in his head. A voice that he's long familiar. ' _ **It's no fair that we don't have Grimm to fight! We should join in on the fun too!'**_

' _Shukaku, now is not the time.'_ Gaara replied calmly to the tailed beast. ' _We need to focus on getting into Beacon, not picking fights with Grimm.'_

' _ **You always say that! There isn't a time for anything!'**_ The beast complained in his head. ' _ **But not today! We are going to make the time, whether you like it or not!'**_

Gaara's eyes widen. ' _Shukaku, don-'_ Before he could finish his thoughts, Shukaku started pushing for control, making Gaara stop in his tracks and cry out, holding his head.

Peeta also stopped when he saw his partner withering in agony. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Peeta asked in concern. When Gaara didn't say anything, merely crying out in pain, Peeta walk over to him. "Gaara talk to-" When Peeta grab his shoulder, he froze.

He can practically feel the darkness and insanity within Gaara. Briefly, he saw an image of a sand monster before stepping back, his eyes widened and his body shaking. ' _Damn it, what just happened?'_ Peeta thought to himself. ' _Whatever I just felt, it awakened the tracker jacker venom inside my blood stream.'_

As Peeta struggle to get a hold of himself, the venom is twisting his vision and mind. Everything is slowly looking like a threat to him, from the Grimm to Gaara himself, and the urge to kill everything insight is awakening.

Meanwhile, Gaara is fighting to get back full control of his body. He knows what Shukaku is doing. Even if he doesn't get into a craze lust for blood, Grimm will still sense them from here, and it will bound to track at least some. So he fought hard to push Shukaku down.

As the two fought for control of their individual minds, one Grimm notice them. An ancient Goliath that was near their position.

Finally, Peeta clutch one of the trees and push back the influence of the venom, while Gaara manage to keep himself from going back into insanity. As the two recovered from what happened, Peeta turn to Gaara. "...I won't ask what happened with you." Peeta finally said to him. "I'll let you tell me when you feel ready."

Gaara nodded in appreciation. "And I will do the same for you as well." Peeta smile gratefully at him and nodded. Before they could say anything else though, they heard loud footsteps coming towards them. Giant footsteps.

The two turn around, just in time to see the Goliath burst out in front of them. Peeta took out both his knives while Gaara summon the sand to him. "We should try to find a open area, in order for us to fight freely." Peeta said to Gaara, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

Gaara nodded in agreement. "And when find that area, we use all we got, to fight this creature."

(With Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss)

The four form a circle around each other, facing the horde of Grimm as they surrounded them. Percy have his sword and shield out, Harry turned his staff into guns, Naruto got his gauntlets out, and Katniss got an arrow ready.

"Make every shot and hit count." Percy said to all of them. "Use the minimal amount of dust to take them down, if you need to use it, and save your best for the more powerful Grimm in this horde. Don't try to hold anything back. We need all we got to survive this."

Harry, Naruto, and Katniss nodded. It's not the time to argue right now. They push the argument aside for later. Right now, all they need to do is survive this.

The Grimm slowly close in on them as the four waited for the monsters to make the first move. Finally, one Grimm roared and ran at them, causing the others to follow it lead.

Which lead to one of the biggest battles in this initiation.

Percy slice and bash through any Grimm that came at him. He stab through an Ursa before ducking from a swipe from a Griffon. He spin around, and turn his shield into a shotgun before shooting down a group of Bewolves that was coming at him. He turn his gun back into a shield just in time block a Boarbatusk that came at him. He push it away, and bend down with his shield up to block a rain of feathers coming from the Nevermores. A Creep went to try and kill him, but Percy smack it with his shield before using his sword to slice it in half.

Harry is shooting spells at any Grimm that was near him, not letting them get even close to him. He kick away one of them before turning to the side and shooting another coming at him. He lean back and dodge an attack from a Beowolf before lifting himself upside down and shooting at the wolf with his free hand. He flip back to his feet before shooting down three Griffons that came at him.

Naruto is punching and kicking every Grimm that tries to hit, bite, or scratch him, with every hit having a gust of razor sharp wind. He dodge a pounce from the King Taijutsu before grabbing its tail and throwing the black snake at his white counterpart, along with several other Grimm. He gather up some fire dust into his gauntlet, before throwing his arms back and then launching a gust of razor wind at them. Several Grimm charge at him at once, from both the ground and the sky, but the blonde spin around and form a powerful twister, blowing and slicing the Grimm around him.

And Katniss is shooting down any and all Grimm down, cutting any down that got too close. When she saw Boarbatusk rolling towards her, she ran at it and jump onto the rolling pig, using the speed it's going to jump off in a fast speed before aiming an explosive arrow at the group. A group of Beowolves ran at her at the front and sides, but she use the edge of her bow to slice all of their throats.

The Grimm couldn't even get close to them. It's like they were a mixture of machines made for combat, with warriors that have decades of experience. But only the younger Grimm are attacking them. The older, ancient Grimm are watching, and waiting.

It's something that Harry noticed. "The older Grimm are not attacking!" Harry shouted, as he backflip away from the Ursa, who tried to swipe at him. As it charge, Harry shot it down with a blasting hex to the head.

Percy jump and slice through three Beowolves before rolling forward. "Keep an eye on them, be ready for them to do anything!" He commanded. He move to the side just in time to dodge a charge from a Griffon. "Katniss, get to one of the trees and shoot down every Nevermore and Griffon within your site!"

"On it!" She shot down another Creep before running towards the trees. She jump onto ann Ursa, who attempted to strike her, before jumping off it swiftly, and grabbing onto one of the branches of a tree. She flip upward and landed on top of it, before notching an arrow and started taking down any Grimm.

Naruto grab onto the tusk of a Boarbatusk that was rolling towards him, before twisting around and throwing it at a group of Grimm that was coming towards him. "Do you think we should try getting to the leaders?"

"No!" Percy bash his shield against an Ursa before turning it into a shotgun, then twisting around and shooting it down. "We can't with all these Grimm attacking us! Besides, they're smarter than regular Grimm! It wouldn't be easy!"

Naruto 'tsk' before jumping off and then slamming his fist down, causing a wave a wind to cut down the Grimm that surrounded him. "In that case, we better finish off these guys quickly!" He said before blasting away another Beowolf.

Harry shot down a few more Grimm before having to duck a claw swipe from behind. He turn his guns back into a staff, putting aura into it in just a second before twisting and cutting down Beowolf that was behind him. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "Percy, launch to the sky!" The swordsman look at him questioningly, but didn't argue as Harry ran towards him.

Percy bent down and put his shield in front of him, for Harry to jump on it. When he did, he grab onto one of the Nevermores. The bird screech, trying to get him off of it, but Harry put his staff into it's beak and wandlessly conjure up rope on each side of the staff.

If Katniss wasn't so focus, she would've been stunned at the fact that Harry is riding a Nevermore. Still, that didn't stop her from thinking, ' _What the hell is he doing? We're suppose to fighting, not riding these things.'_ Nevertheless, she continue shooting down the other flying Grimm, making sure Harry doesn't get hit.

Harry didn't focus on the Grimm around him though. Instead, he's flying towards the ancient Grimm that are watching the fight. An Ursa, Deathstalker, King Taijitu, Griffon and the three Goliaths.

He can see what they're planning. They're watching how they fight, waiting for the other Grimm to tire them out, and then striking them down themselves. But that's not gonna happen.

He forced the Nevermore to charge at the ancient Grimm, something that they notice. The white part of the Taijitu charge at Harry, but the wizard jump off the bird with the backflip, the Nevermore taking the attack.

Before the Taijitu could push it away, Harry hold his staff like a rifle and a black like bullet shot through the staff. He didn't aim at one of the Grimm though. Instead, he aimed at the middle of the Grimm.

And right before it hit the ground, an explosion cover all seven Grimm. A big ball of fire engulfed them as they screeches, hissed, roared, whatever sound they make.

Naruto, Percy, and Katniss look at the explosion in amazement as Harry landed on a Griffin, quickly taking control of it like it did with the Nevermore. Harry turn his staff into a wand before he started shooting off Griffins and Nevermores off the sky.

"Damn." Was all Naruto could say as he shot a charging Ursa with a gust of wind without looking. "That's a nice trick." He then grin. "I'm gonna show my own trick then. Percy, cover me."

Naruto close his eyes, drawing nature around him while using aura to form the rasengan. The positive nature in him cause the Grimm to step back in shock and confusion, not knowing how to deal with the warm feeling inside Naruto. Finally, Naruto open his eyes, revealing his orange toad like eyes and the orange irises under his eyes.

He then gather up the wind around him, combining it with his rasengan. After several seconds, his Rasenshuriken form and he held it up high. " **Rasen Shuriken"** Naruto shouted before throwing it up in the air. "Harry, dive!"

Harry didn't bother to hesitate when he dive. He's lucky he did, cause when the attack got in the middle of the group of flying Grimm, it expanded and engulfed almost every Grimm within the sky.

' _Those are some powerful attacks.'_ Katniss thought to herself in shock. In all her travels, she never seen anything like that. Then she notice the remaining Nevermores and Griffins gathering up. ' _Uh oh. I better take them down now.'_

"Brace yourselves and cover your ears!" Katniss warned them. While they wonder what she's planning, they cover their eyes. Katniss move her head back before she started screaming. The scream cause a sonic boom that shredded the remaining Nevermores and Griffins. Well, except for the one Harry is riding.

Percy is amaze at three's power. It look like all of them are powerhouses, like he is. He notice that the remaining Grimm, who were confused and disoriented due to Naruto's Sage Mode and Katniss' screech, are now getting their senses back together and are ready to pounce on them.

Percy smirk. "Now it's my turn." Showing why his father earn the name earthshaker, Percy crouch down and put his hands onto the ground. Just as he did that, the earth started shaking, causing Naruto fall down in surprise before catch himself with his hands, while Katniss nearly fell down the tree she occupied, but managed to grab the trunk of the tree.

Soon, cracks started forming around the Grimm, who were struggling to keep balance as well. Then, water started spurting out of the cracks, in a speed that caused the Grimm to get slice and diced the moment it came out. Percy then spread his hands away from each other, cause the earth to open up right under them and swallowing the Grimm that was under it. That got rid of ¾ of the army.

"Take the remaining ones out!" Percy ordered the group. Katniss, who jumped out of the tree, and Naruto went to to his side before shooting at the remaining Grimm there. Naruto using the ammo in his gauntlets and Katniss with her arrows. Percy use the water to grab and drag any Grimm into the open ground while Harry over the them, shooting any within his site.

Soon, the Grimm got slowly eradicated, with Harry cutting the head off the last Beowolf with a cutting hex. After all the Grimm were gone, Percy close up the ground he opened up, killing whatever Grimm that was still alive.

Harry, Katniss, and Naruto gather up around Percy, who is breathing heavily at how much of his semblance he used. "Dude, that was awesome." Naruto said with a grin. "How on earth did you open up the earth like that?"

"Is that your semblance? Or at least part of it?" Harry questioned, looking at the ground with the crack was form.

Percy nodded, taking a few more breaths before speaking. "My semblance is the ability to control any and all water around me. From the water particles around us, to the sea, to the water in your blood, I'm able to take control of it and form it any way I want, including make to where it could become a weapon itself."

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "If that's the case, how come you're able to make an earthquake?" As she was talking, she had her quiver suck her arrows back inside. Percy grin at that.

"Water is everywhere, no matter where you're at." Percy explained, slowly getting up. "It's in the air, and in the ground. I can use that to separate the very ground, though it's very tiring to do so."

All of them look amaze at that. "Wow. You have a powerful semblance." Harry said, looking impress. Percy rub his head in embarrassment.

"What about you guys?" Percy questioned, looking at all of them. "You must have powerful semblances to do as much damage as I did."

Before any of the three could say anything about it, all of them heard a roar from the fire. The four of them turn around to see a giant Griffin, with so many bones on it's body, flying out of the fire. It flapped its wings until the fire went out, landing in front of the group.

"...Shouldn't that fire burn all the ancient Grimm?" Naruto questioned, tense and ready to fight again.

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. "It should've. But apparently, it didn't." The Griffin leaned back like a cat ready to pounce, in which it is. "Everyone, grab each others hands. Now."

"Why?" Naruto questioned for the time since they've been fighting.

"Can't explain now. Just do it. We need to get out of here, and I know how to do so." They are all tired out from the fight, and he's not sure if they could fight this ancient Grimm in this condition. So they need to retreat, and recover.

None of them didn't ask any further questions, and grab one another's hands, deciding to trust Harry for right now. When Harry grab Percy's hands, he did something the three and the Griffin didn't expect.

He made all four of them disappear with a crack.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this. Before you guys question the reason on why Percy able to control the earth, remember that this is fanfiction. It doesn't need to be logically correct, so no complaining about it. Also, most of the abilities Naruto and Harry can do isn't because of their semblances. They may have aura now, but they can use it like magic or chakra. There semblance will be reveal in later time.**

 **Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the long fight. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	13. Crazy Stuff Everywhere

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm gonna bring the whole gang back together, along with four Grimm that wants to kill all of them. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 09: Crazy Stuff Everywhere

(With Ozpin and Glynda)

Ozpin and Glynda are shocked beyond belief. What they just saw is something that they never saw been done before, with students at least.

Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, and Katniss Everdeen's argument manage to attract nearly every single Grimm in the area, even the more older ones. Ozpin was debating whether or not to help them when he and Glynda saw the four decimating the small army.

"T-T-That was incredible." Glynda said in pure shock. "Never in my whole teaching career did I see students fight like they did."

"And against an army like that." Ozpin said, staring at the four intensely on the screen. Little to no info about them? Haunted looks of veteran warriors? Skills that far succeed any of the students in any school, and maybe even other huntsmen and huntresses? Not to mention the fact that….. "They also manage to attract every single Grimm in the vicinity with that one argument."

"What kind of past did those four live in?" Glynda questioned. Whatever they have went through, it must've been hard to attract so many Grimm.

Ozpin sighed. "That's for them to tell, not for us to figure. For now, we'll keep an eye on them, but leave them alone."

"Are you sure about that Ozpin?" Glynda questioned. "You saw how much power they wield. They can be dangerous."

"And they can also be allies." Ozpin said calmly. "Like any of our students here. Right now, they aren't a danger to this school and if we try to pry out their past from them, I doubt they will respond kindly."

Glynda sighed, but conceded to Ozpin's point. Before her thoughts could wander, her attention got focused on the screen when she saw an ancient come out of the fire, with only a few burns on it's armor. "How did that thing survive? I thought it was killed with the rest of them."

"This Grimm must be more powerful than the others." Ozpin replied, narrowing his eyes. They saw Harry and the other three teleport away before the Grimm started flying. "Let's hope they can be able to defeat them."

(With Yang and Blake)

The tension between is thick.

Yang and Blake partnered up with each other, much to their chagrin. Now, the two found the relics and Yang decided to get the knight piece (Which she called a little pony). And during that whole time, there is pretty thick tension.

And it has to do with a certain blonde….

"Look like someone else got here before us." Blake and Yang turn to see a brown bushy haired girl and another blonde coming over to the relics.

Yang wave over to them. "Hey there." Yang greeted. "Name's Yang. My partner here is Blake."

"Hello." The blonde girl greeted. "My name is Annabeth."

"And I'm Hermione." The other girl said. "Are these the relics here?"

"Yes, it seems like it." Blake told them. Hermione and Annabeth went over to the relics before Hermione decided to get the bishop.

The bushy haired witch. "We got the relic. Now let's go." Annabeth nodded in agreement. But before anyone could move, the they heard a shout from above. All of them looking up, Hermione, Annabeth, Blake, and Yang's eyes widen when they saw Ruby falling towards them.

"HEADS UP!"

With that, Ruby fell into the arms of her shocked sister.

Before anyone could say anything, a large Ursa stumbled out of the trees, roaring in anger. Before the bear-like Gimm could move any further, they saw a pink blast and heard a shout of, "Yee haw!"

The now dead Ursa fell down on it's stomach, causing a pouting Nora to fall down from it's back. "Aww, it's broken!"

Ren clamber over to the fallen Grimm and Nora, panting in exhaustion. "Nora….don't….ever do that again." He said through gasps of breath. He look up, only to see that Nora had run off and made her way to the ruins.

She look at the chess pieces in the ruins before grabbing a rook. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the-"

"Nora!" The girl immediately stop her dance at the sound of her friend. "Coming Ren!" She said cheerfully, getting the rook off her head and onto her hand, before skipping towards him.

Blake voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" The group just continue to gape at the odd scene.

"Uhh…."

Before Yang, or anyone, could say anything, four people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground. The four are Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss, with three of them on ground, groaning, while Harry manage to stay on his feet.

"Next time, tell us when you plan to do that." Percy grumbled while Harry shrugged.

"Sorry. Didn't have the time to." Harry replied

Blake, Yang, and Ruby gaped at the four, while Percy, Harry, and Katniss slowly got up. "Did they just teleported from somewhere?" Blake asked.

"Uh…."

Again, before anyone could say anything about that, all of them saw Pyrrha and Jaune emerge out of the forest, with the latter looking very rattled. The two never stopped running, and shortly following behind them, a Death Stalker emerge out of the forest, which looked intent on having the pair for lunch.

At the same time, Peeta and Gaara emerge out of the forest, and continue running. Shortly following them is a Goliath, much to the group shock, looking ready to crush the two huntsmen.

When Peeta spotted Katniss in the area, he started shouting. "Katniss, explosive arrow now!" Not hesitating to help Peeta out, Katniss took out her bow and launch an explosive arrow at the elephant-like Grimm.

When the Grimm tried to bat it away, it exploded, causing it to bellow in pain and anger. "Gaara, grab on to it!" Peeta called out to his teammate, and the sand wielder summon the sand hold down the Goliath while it was recovering.

Peeta charge at it while it was struggling from it's binds. Before it could get out, Peeta power himself up from the heat of the sun and send a quick, powerful punch at it, causing the Goliath to crash into the forest and land on it's side. While it isn't dead, it's recovering.

Meanwhile, group of girls continue gape at the bizarre scene. "Did they seriously ran all this way from the Death Stalker or the Goliath?" Blake continued to ask the obvious.

At her wits ends with all the crazy things happening, Yang finally snapped. "I can't take it anymore!" Yang exploded. Literally. "Could everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

For two seconds, everyone went silent. While Yang was seething, Blake calmly stood near her. Naruto, Percy, and Katniss let themselves recover from the sudden Apparition. Nora acted as if everything is normal while Ren, Peeta, and Gaara manage to catch up with them. Ruby looked up to the sky before tugging Yang's sleeve like a small child. "Um, Yang?"

Yang's head fell down, not wanting to know what is it this time. Nevertheless, she look up (Along with the others) to see the Schnee heiress hanging on the talon of a Nevermore. A very large one at that. "How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump!" Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake chimed in monotonously.

"She's fiiine."

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

Naruto look at the falling heiress, then at Death Stalker chasing Jaune and Pyrrha. Then to Gaara. "Gaara, can you go help out the falling Ice Princess?"

Gaara nodded, gathering the sand from under him and then started flying up. Then Naruto focus on the Death Stalker chasing Pyrrha and Jaune. "Who want dibs at the Death Stalker?"

"Got it." Percy and Harry said simultaneously before charging at the Death Stalker. Percy then spoke up. "Jaune, your semblance!"

Jaune groaned before stopping and turning to the Death Stalker. Pyrrha stopped as well when she saw him. "Jaune, what are you doing?" Pyrrha questioned with worry.

"Something that's gonna hurt in the morning." Jaune said, preparing him for the Death Stalker to attack. Meanwhile, Gaara continue to fly up until he got the Schnee heiress in his arms.

He looked down at Weiss, who blushed at his gaze and at the fact she's currently in his arms. "Are you alright Miss Schnee?"

"I-I am. Thank you Gaara." Weiss said shyly. Internally, she has a big and dreamy smile. ' _My hero.'_

Gaara look up when he saw the Nevermore flying towards. His eyes narrow as he summoned the sand around the area to help him

While Gaara is up in the air, the Death Stalker move it claws to strike. Right as it got close to hitting him, Jaune tapped into his semblance, causing a bright light to form around him. That cause the Death Stalker to be launched backwards, while Jaune himself was launched to the opposite side of the Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried in concern, moving up to her partner. Percy and Harry move in front of them as the Death Stalker slowly try to get up. Before it could even think about attacking, the two change their weapons into shotguns and, after charging them up, shot at the Death Stalker.

That resulted in the Death Stalker being launched further into the forest, crashing into a few trees before becoming critically hurt for right now. At the same time, Gaara had the Nevermore crashed due to several sand-like bullets.

Percy and Harry lower their guns. "That should give us some time." Percy said before looking at Jaune. "You okay there Jaune?"

Jaune slowly sat up, a few stars around his head. "Yep." Jaune groaned, with Pyrrha helping him stay up. "Never better."

After Pyrrha help Jaune up, the four of them got back to the rest, with Gaara and Weiss flying down towards them as well. "Good. Now that the whole gang's all here," Yang started cheerfully. Then she started exploding. Again. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?!"

Everyone started talking at once, only for Blake to stop them all. "Okay, okay, let's start one at a time." Blake told everyone. She then turned to Ruby. "Starting with you and Weiss."

Ruby grinned sheepishly. "Well, while we were trying to find a way to the ruins-"

"I knew the way!"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby muttered with an eye roll before speaking out loud again. "We saw a Nevermore coming at us while we were arguing. We jumped in order to dodge, but ended up riding on it."

"A horrible idea, should I remind you."

"I'm sorry princess, but we didn't have the time to think!" Ruby retorted, she and Weiss glare at one another. While she isn't one for arguing, years spent with Naruto, Yang, and Qrow made her where she won't take too much crap from somebody.

Harry sighed. "Weiss, save your arguing for later please." ' _Not that I can talk.'_ He thought to himself, remembering the fight he had with Percy, Naruto, and Katniss. Still, they needed to finish talking quickly, so he turn to Pyrrha and Jaune. "Jaune, Pyrrha, how did you two ended up chase by the Death Stalker?"

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled sheepishly at this. "Well, we found a cave where we thought that the relics were at." Pyrrha explained to them. "Before we can go far in it, a Death Stalker suddenly came running towards us, looking very agitated."

"Speaking of which, Gaara and I saw several Grimm running towards a certain direction." Peeta suddenly piped in. "Before we got spotted by that Goliath, we saw several Grimm going at a certain area, ignoring any other human nearby."

"Whatever they were going must have had a lot of dark emotions buried to agitate those Grimm." Gaara continued. Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss sweatdrop at that, knowing that they must have probably attracted all those Grimm because of their argument.

Unfortunately for them, Annabeth, Hermione, Gaara, and Peeta notice their change of composure. "What did you do?" They asked their respective companions, all four of them looking pretty stern.

The swordsman, wizard, ninja, and huntress look away from their companions, with Naruto whistling a tune. Seeing the stern look from all of them not loosening up, Percy sighed and started explaining for the group. "Well, after Harry and I partnered up with each other other, we bumped into Naruto and Katniss. We ended up having a….argument that lead the Grimm to us. An army of them."

' _...What kind of argument were they having?'_ Was basically everyone's thoughts. What were they arguing about that cause a small army of Grimm to come at them?

Harry continued for Percy. "We manage to defeat all of them," He ignore the shocked looks coming from most of them. "Except for a ancient Grimm. Had to teleport us out of there."

"Teleport?" Some of the group questioned. Before anyone could say anything else, they all heard a screech from above and they look up to see the ancient Grimm flying above them. It landed a couple of yards in front of them, letting out a loud screech.

"...We are going to have a long talk about this Percy." Annabeth said firmly.

"Same goes for you Katniss." Peeta added in. The swordsman grinned sheepishly at this while the huntress blushed a little and looked away.

Gaara gave a hard glare while Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'm guessing you want to know about the argument?" Gaara continued to give him the glare, making Naruto sigh in defeat. "All right, we'll talk about it later." The redhead drop the glare and nodded in approval.

Hermione stare at Harry blankly. "Potter luck?" Was all she said.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Along with the combination of the others' bad luck." Harry then spotted the other three Grimm getting up, causing him to let a curse. Speaking of their horrible bad luck…. "Guys, the other Grimm are getting back up."

That got everyone's attention, and also got them getting their weapons out. Jaune sweated a bit nervously. "What do we do?" Jaune asked nervously.

Gaara look at all of them. "We can't afford to fight all four of them." Gaara said to all of them. "Our objective is to get the relics, which are a few feet away from us."

"He's right." Ruby said to all of them. "Our mission is to grab a relic, and return to the cliffs." Gaara nodded to Ruby, who nodded back. "There's no reason to fight these things."

"Run and live." Jaune sighed in relief. "That's an idea I can get behind!"

"Be ready to fight though, if needed." Percy warned all of them. He pointed towards the four Grimm. "They might not let us leave so easily, so be prepare to give whatever you got." With that, the initiates went to grab their pieces.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got the white knights.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren got the white rooks.

Gaara, Peeta, Annabeth, and Hermione got the black bishops.

Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss got the black kings.

As everyone got their pieces, the Nevermore and Griffon got back in the air while Deathstalker and Goliath back on their feets. "It's time we left!" Ren replied curtly.

"No argument there." Naruto replied back and with that, everyone ran, with Ruby and Percy leading the way.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you have enjoyed that chapter. In the next one, the group will battle all four Grimm, so do be ready for that. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	14. 4 Grimm vs 4 Teams

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, you're gonna see the four teams fight the four Grimm. I hope you like the fight, and the conclusion of said fight. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I also got some ideas for the fight from DragonKingDragneel, so thank him as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, and Katniss.**

Chapter 10: 4 Grimm vs 4 Teams

The sixteen teens ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the cliff, and reached the ruins of an abandoned structure. They took cover behind several of the old structure as the Nevermore and Griffon flew ahead of them. They circled around the largest structure of the ruins that separates the forest from the cliffs before they landed and screeched loudly at the teens.

Yang grumbled. "Well, that's great."

"Perfect even." Naruto replied with her. Before they could do anything, the Death Stalker and Goliath crashed through the trees and chased after the group once again.

"Ah, man! Run!" Jaune shouted, and everyone started running to the cliffs again.

Ren look at Nora and nodded to the Nevermore and Griffon. "Nora, distract them!"

"Help her out Naruto." Gaara told the blonde. The two hyperactive teens shouted "You got it!" before they raced out in front, right in front of the two flying Grimm. The Nevermore screeched and sent its feathers towards the the two. They jumped over several and dodged the last barrage before Naruto activated his gauntlets while Nora got Magnhild off her back and switched it to grenade mode.

Nora started shooting grenades, with the Nevermore getting hit in the face by one of them while Griffon dodged them and charge towards them. Naruto, gather up some fire dust in his gauntlet, before shooting it out with gusts of razor wind. The combination hit the Griffon hard, and the attacks cause the the two Grimm to fly back closer to the cliffs to avoid getting hit.

The Deathstalker started to close in on them, but Blake and Ren appeared and knocked the pincers away. Weiss jumped to Nora and created a glyph under them before jumping to the bridge with Nora in tow, while Naruto ninja teleported away from scorpion-like Grimm.

The Goliath started running towards the group, causing Gaara and Peeta to intercept it. Gaara shot sand at like a hose shooting water, causing it to bellow as it was pushed back. Peeta ran at the thing in lightning speed, but the Goliath slammed it's feets on the ground, causing it to rumble and causing Peeta to lose his balance and fall on his knees.

The Goliath was about to smash Peeta with it's trunk, but Annabeth got to Gaara's side and barraged monster with several rounds of fire dust. It bellowed in pain before using it's armor to avoid most of the bullets. Hermione apparated to Peeta's side before grabbing him and getting them back with their partners.

Meanwhile, the others are trying to get to the ruins. As the group ran across the bridge, the Nevermore swooped and broke the middle part of it, separating the group.

The group managed to land on their feet before Ruby, Yang, Weiss focused on shooting the Nevermore while Naruto, Percy, and Harry focus on the shooting the Griffon. Jaune and Nora, meanwhile, noticed Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, and Katniss struggling with the Deathstalker.

Jaune watched the four fighting as Nora got to his side. "Aw man, we gotta get over there!"

"Let's go!" Nora said eagerly. Jaune was about to agree before remembering that the bridge is broken.

"One problem." Jaune said nervously. "I can't make that jump." Nora grinned at this before pushing Jaune back and unfolded her weapon into a hammer.

Jaune realized what's gonna happen as she flip the hammer and held it high in front of him. "Oh shiiIIIIIIIIIT!" He started saying before screaming as Nora use the bridge as a catapult.

She laughed as she stood on the head of Magnhild and pulled the trigger, propelling her to the gap. She flipped her her friends before slamming her hammer on the Deathstalker's head, while Jaune manage to roll himself next to Pyrrha.

As Nora dropped in front of the Grimm, it shot it's tail and pincers at her, causing the girl to flip back several times to avoid getting hit, accidently pushing Blake and Katniss off the bridge.

As the two girls fell, they saw the others fighting the Nevermore and Grimm. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to pistol form and swung it to a part of the ruins, while Katniss took out her bow and shot an arrow (Which has a durable rope attached to it) at another part of the ruins. Blake swung towards Nevermore while Katniss swung towards the Griffon before attacking the two Grimm.

Blake first switch her weapon back to a sword before attacking the Nevermore's face. She flipped over it and started attacking the body, and then jumped to where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang is at. "It's tougher than it looks."

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." Yang stated. As the Nevermore circled around them, they ready their weapons and ammo.

Katniss, meanwhile, separated her bow into two long blades before attacking the head of the Griffon, like Blake did. She flipped over it and started attacking the back of it as well, but then it rotate its body to the side and launched her off of it, but she manage to land beside Naruto, Percy, and Harry. "I manage to gets some cracks, but the armor is hard. It's going to take a lot."

"Then let's use everything we have." Harry stated. The four watched as the Griffon circled around before charging at the Grimm. When they saw that, Percy turned Marine into a shotgun, Harry turned Phoenix into two long pistols, Naruto reloaded his gauntlet, and Katniss launched an arrow. Then, the four started launching all they got at the thing, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang doing the same thing.

But the Nevermore took the damage like a tank while the Griffon didn't let any of the attacks hit him. The two Grimm then charge through the ruins they were standing on, causing the whole thing to collapse. All eight of them started running through the rubble, jumping and climbing through it until they gain solid ground.

"Nothing is working." Harry said to Percy. "The Griffon is too smart for an all out barrage of attacks. And the armor is not helping either." Percy narrowed his eyes in thought as Katniss started shooting arrow after arrow while Naruto landed on top to shoot gust of wind at it.

Then, an idea came to mind. "Then let's aim for the weak points." Percy stated with a smirk. Then he called out to his comrades. "Naruto, Katniss, I got an idea!"

Meanwhile, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Pyrrha are stuck fighting the Deathstalker on the unstable piece of the bridge. "We gotta move!" Jaune ordered. The others nodded and charged at the Deathstalker together. It attacked with one of it's pincers, but Pyrrha blocked it and then slash at it's joins with her sword, forcing the pincers away.

It tried to use the others, but Jaune came in and blocked it, the block causing the Deathstalker to step back and left wide open. Ren charged forward, shooting at it before dodging the stinger when it crashed in front of him. He jumped on it's stinger and started shooting, causing it to roar in displeasure and bring the stinger back. As it tries to throw Ren off, Nora ran in and started shooting grenades at it.

It used it's pincers to block it, causing Pyrrha and Jaune to slide back. When she stopped, Pyrrha transformed her sword into a spear and threw it at the Deathstalker's eyes. It screeched in pain before it flicked Ren violently of it's stingers.

"Ren!" Nora shouted as the boy flied into a pillar.

Jaune noticed the stinger just barely hanging onto the tail. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, pointing at the tail.

She understood instantly. "Done!" She threw her shield at the tail, cutting it off, and causing it to land on it's head, sinking into the bone armor. Her shield returned back to her and she grabbed it.

"Nora! Nail it!" Jaune ordered.

She grinned. "Heads up!" She shouted to Jaune. She jumped up and sat on Jaune's shield while sitting on Magnhild. She pressed the trigger as Jaune shoot her up in the air, causing her to go so high, she could see a plane if there was one. Nora laughed happily as she was in the air.

When she got high enough, she held her hammer high and looked down at her target. When she fired, she got into high speed and started spinning rapidly before slamming down her hammer into the stinger once it was at range, sending it straight through the Grimm's head. It also destroyed the last support the bridge had, and sent Jaune and Pyrrha flying. Nora pressed the trigger on her hammer, and used the recoil to get her back on solid ground, landing on her butt while Jaune and Pyrrha landed on their knees. Ren simply walk over, holding his knee in exhaustion before falling down.

The four of them got up, some of them shakily, and watched as Gaara, Hermione, Annabeth, and Peeta taking on the Goliath. When the Goliath started running at them, they acted. "Hermione, vere it off course." Gaara ordered.

Hermione nodded before pointing her foil at the Goliath, and shot a Bombarda spell between it's head and legs. It tried batting away the attack with it's trunk, but once it made contact, the shot exploded, causing the Goliath to bellow as it stopped running and stumbled. Hermione didn't let up and swung her sword, shooting the cutting hex next. The hex caused the tusk to be cut off, causing it to bellow in pain once again.

Finally, she sent the levitation charm through the foil and pointed at the Goliath before lifting up the sword. Which, in return, lifted up the Goliath. Wasting no time, she slammed back down on the ground hard, leaving it vulnerable.

Gaara wasted no time with this. "Annabeth, take out its leg. Peeta, back her up." The two let out an "Okay" before running to it, with Peeta going behind her to back up her. As the Goliath got up, it saw the two coming towards so, knowing it doesn't have it's tusk, he swung it's trunk at them.

Peeta duck and roll over to the side to dodge it, but Annabeth, using her semblance to analyze the situation, grab onto the trunk mid swing. Before it could try to shake her off, she jump off and roll over behind it. She quickly twisted around and brought her twin blades out before running under and sending deep cuts into it's legs. It bellowed in pain, and collapsed, just as Annabeth got out. It went to grab her with it's trunk, but Peeta grabbed onto it tightly with both arms.

When the Goliath try to pull away, the trunk didn't budge from the male blonde's grip. "Peeta, make sure it stay down." Peeta nodded and, using the strength he got from the sun, slammed the Goliath around five times before letting it go.

The Goliath struggled to get up from the beat down it gotten, but Gaara isn't gonna give it the chance. " **Sand Coffin"** He spoke softly, sending his sand towards the Grimm before bringing it off the ground and wrapping the sand around it. Then he left up his hand and stated, " **Sand Burial"**

With that, the Goliath was crushed, and the remains disappeared as it fell towards the ground. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were very impressed at what they witnessed. Then they all heard gunshots from above and turned to see the aerial battles.

Yang stood on top of a pillar shooting at the Nevermore. She fired a good shot at it's face, sending it off its flight path, and making it come straight towards her. She jumped to meet the Nevermore, causing the raven-like Grimm to open its mouth to swallow her.

But Yang saw that coming, and held the Grimm's open mouth by the top part of it, before blasting fire rounds inside it's throat. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN-GRY!" Yang growled, punching with each word/syllable. The Nevermore then hurl itself towards the cliff, making Yang jump out of its mouth. It slammed into the cliff, but it barely hurt it.

Meanwhile, Katniss got an arrow draw and waiting for the right time to hit. When she saw the Griffon drawing close, she shot her arrow. Immediately after, it splitted into several small explosive arrows. The Grimm stopped flying and use its wings to block the explosives, distracting it.

Harry apparated beside Katniss before grabbing her and then apparating above the Griffon. Harry aimed Phoenix, which is in wand form, at one of the wings while Katniss aimed for the other. When it stopped blocking, they fired.

The Griffon screeched as its wings got hit with a fiendfyre spell and an explosive arrow, crippling it, and barely able to fly. Katniss wasn't done, however, and before Harry could teleport them back to ground, she let out another sonic screech straight at the Griffon, deafening it and forcing it to towards the cliff to keep from falling.

As the Nevermore landed on it's feet, the Griffon grabbed onto a part of the cliff with it's claws. As they screeched at the group, Naruto and Weiss shot forward.

Weiss jumped towards the Nevermore and froze it tail feathers to the top of the structure it was on to prevent it from leaving, causing it to screech once again. Weiss created a glyph and jumped back to the others.

At the same time, Naruto jumped on the cliffs and use his aura to stick onto the rocks before running upwards, towards the Griffon. He thrust his hands forward and sent extremely fast razor winds towards the Grimm, pelting the cracks on it's armor and forcing it in the air, several feet. Naruto then jumped towards use, shooting gust of winds from his gauntlets to propel him even faster. When he got close, he formed a rasengan and aimed directly to the middle part of its chest.

" **Rasengan"** Not only did Naruto sent the Grimm higher into the air, it also broke the bone armor that was covering it's chest. When he got high enough into the air, he ninja teleported back to the others. Harry aimed his wand at it once again, and shot a Imbolulous spell at it, slowing it down considerably. "I gave you enough time for your plan to work."

"And I broke the armor on its chest." Naruto informed Percy. "Now, the rest is up to you Waterboy." Percy's eye twitched at the nickname, but didn't react badly about it for now. Instead, he held out his hands and will the water to come upward. Three seconds later, a geyser of water came rushing up and Percy jump and use the geyser to direct him towards the Griffon.

While that is happening, Blake threw Gambol to Yang, and the two quickly stretched Blake's ribbon, making an large slingshot. Ruby fired rounds behind her, propelling her towards the ribbon, and twisted in the air, landing on Crescent Rose as Weiss made a glyph behind her.

"Of course, you'd think of this idea." Weiss scoffed.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hm. Can I?"

"...Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped. Ruby steeled herself and reloaded her sniper-scythe. The glyph turned red, and Ruby fired, vanishing from the burst of speed with rose petals in her wake. As Ruby soared in the air, Percy is flying high up, forming a large trident from the water under him.

Once he got high up above the Griffon, he stopped the geyser and fired his shotgun, the recoil shooting him down towards the Griffon. He thrust his water trident at Griffon, stabbing through its heart and lungs, while Ruby's scythe made contact with the Nevermore's neck. As Percy went down the cliff, Ruby went up the cliff, with the help of Weiss's glyphs, and the two let out fierce battle cries before Percy slammed the Griffon on the ground while Ruby, to everyone's surprise, beheaded the Nevermore! The two spun around and landed right beside each other in a crouch, Ruby's scythe on her shoulder while Percy have his sword dug into the ground.

The body of the Nevermore started falling as it evaporated while the Griffon evaporated into the earth as well. The water trident that was behind Percy and Ruby slowly evaporated into the air, forming a light mist

"Wow." Jaune stated as he and the others stared at the scene. The others are in silent agreement as Percy's and Ruby's silhouette is shown.

With Yang, Blake, Weiss, Katniss, Harry, and Naruto, the six stared up at Ruby and Percy, rose petals and the mist. "Well. That was a thing." Yang stated.

"Two things." Naruto said back, causing the two blondes to grin at each other.

Up in the cliffs, Ruby and Percy look at one another before smiling. "Nice job taking down that Nevermore." Ruby's smile got even wider at the compliment from her idol.

"Thanks." Ruby said softly. "And nice job taking down that Griffon." Percy nodded as the rest in the group went to go up to the cliffs.

(Team Placements)

"Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark." Ozpin announced, staring at the four young men, three dressed simarily, in front of him. "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Cardinal (CDRL). Led by….Cardin Winchester." The students clapped politely as the four teens walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin continued as the four teens walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Juniper (JNPR). Led by….Jaune Arc." The students clapped as Jaune gain a shocked like. Pyrrha, along with Percy and Annabeth, smiled at him.

"Huh? Me?" Jaune questioned, still shock.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said. Pyrrha playfully punched him on the shoulder, which made him stumble a little but didn't fall down. The four of them then walked off the stage.

"Annabeth Chase, Gaara, Hermione Granger, and Peeta Mellark." The four teens stepped up to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Graph (GAPH). Led by….Gaara." Gaara kept his calm demeanor about this, as usual, while the students clapped.

"Congrats Gaara." Peeta said to him. "You earned it." Annabeth and Hermione nodded in agreement to this as they left the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long." The four teen girls stepped up to the stage this time. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Ruby (RWBY). Led by….Ruby Rose." The students once again began clapping.

Ruby look shocked that she was chosen while Yang used this opportunity to run up and hug her. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed. Blake didn't show anything that says she disagrees with this decision while Weiss frown at the fact she wasn't chosen, but wiped it off quickly. Though not quickly for Harry not to notice.

The boy-who-lived sighed. He might have to speak to Weiss soon.

Team RWBY walked off while Ozpin continued. "And finally: Katniss Everdeen, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Naruto Uzumaki." The four teens walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black king pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Phonic (PHNK). Led by….Percy Jackson."

Percy blinked. He's team leader? "Congrats Percy." Harry said, smiling at his partner. "You earned it."

"Just don't expect for us to follow every order Waterboy." Naruto added with a grin. Katniss merely nodded to him, not saying anything.

Percy got over his shock and smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." He inwardly sighed at the nickname, but let it go. He got called Seaweed Brain by his girlfriend and Kelp Head by his cousin for years. He can handle another nickname.

"And now that the team placement is out of the way…." The newly formed Team PHNK stiffened when they felt hands on their shoulders. They slowly turned around to see the newly formed Team GAPH behind them, all of them having dark and strict looks on their faces. Annabeth spoke for all of them. "We need to talk."

"Definitely." Hermione, Gaara, and Peeta agreed, their tones leaving no argument. Percy's, Harry's, Naruto's, and Katniss' shoulders sagged, resigning themselves to the interrogation and scolding they are going to get.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR held back their giggles and laughter as Team GAPH led Team PHNK out of the room. "They are so whipped." Yang stated with a grin.

 **And that's the end. So what do you think? Good fight? Bad fight? A could do better fight? Cause I worked hard on the Team GAPH and Team PHNK fight scene. And what do you think of the names I gave Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss, as well as making Percy the leader? I know that at least some of you expected the name to be punk, but honestly, do you really think Ozpin would choose to name them that? I don't.**

 **Tell me what you think of the names I gave PHNK and GAPH, the fight scenes, and who I put on leadership in the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Reconcile

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry it took a while, but I've been having a bad cold. Feeling better now, so, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S. Before you read, let me tell you why I chose PHNK (Phonic) as the name. One, there wasn't really much I could think of and I haven't even thought about using Phoenix. Also, phonic means audio and you have to admit, they all represent sound. Percy is the son of the sea god, and like you heard before in the PJO series, the sea can't be contain. Katniss is a natural singer, and her symbol is the mockingjay. Naruto is a loud boisterous ninja. And Harry can have a loud temper when angered enough. I hope this explanation is good for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 11: Reconcile

After dragging their individual partners by the ear, in a manner of speaking, Team GAPH silently discussed where they would talk to Team PHNK. Annabeth chose Team PHNK's room, Hermione chose the library, Gaara chose Team GAPH's room, and Peeta chose the rooftop.

Now, Annabeth and Percy are in his room, with the former giving a stern look, while the latter is grinning sheepishly. "How on earth did you get into an argument with three people and attracted nearly every single Grimm in the Emerald Forest?" Annabeth asked him, with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, are you really that surprised that had happen? You know that my luck is worse than regular demigods."

"Percy….."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Percy sighed. "At first, it was more than the usual Grimm that we usually get when I was with Harry. A little while after I partnered up with him, we bumped into Naruto and Katniss. We asked them if they're getting more Grimm than usual, with Naruto confirming it."

"Katniss was about to go and find Peeta, partner up with him." Percy continued. "But me and the others guy reminded her that she can't do that, since she made eye contact with Naruto first. She didn't want to listen. In the end, she ended up getting all of us angry."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "What did she say that would've gotten you so angry?" Ever since they got to Remnant, Percy usually had better control of his temper.

Percy sighed, looking down. "She insulted my family." Percy said quietly. "Insulted my mom and dad. Called me a bastard child, and said that my dad didn't want me, that he didn't like my mother or didn't care for her." That drew a gasp from Annabeth.

If there's one thing that would upset any demigod, no matter how calm they are, is calling them a bastard. And the fact that someone insulted his family, Annabeth can see why Percy can get so angry. The mentioning of them must've also brought back terrible memories….

With that in mind, Annabeth gave Percy a comforting hug. "That was a horrible thing to say." Annabeth said too softly. Percy nodded to this. "Are you still angry with her?"

"I'm not gonna lie. I am a bit with her." Percy admitted. "But I'm not full off pissed at her now. I think my team is gonna talk about what happened in the Emerald Forest." Annabeth nodded to that.

"You should. But before you go do that…." Annabeth gave him a kiss, something that he returned immediately. When they ended it, Annabeth smile slyly. "I think we have a few more minutes before they come back. So, how about we use that time?"

Percy smirked back. "Definitely." With that, the two started kissing once more before turning it into a full blown makeout.

(With Harry and Hermione)

"He really compared you to the Dursleys?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. After getting to the library, Harry started telling what cause the Grimm to become attracted to him and the others. And when he got to the part where he got into the argument, can now understand why he was so angry. There are only a few things that can unleash Harry's temper.

One is calling him a liar. The second is breaking his trust. The third is insulting or harming those he care for. And the fourth, is comparing him to those he hated with a passion. And the first and third things happened.

Harry sighed and nodded. "After that, I lost it and it turn into a three way argument." Harry continued. "Percy tried to get us to all stop, but Katniss ended up insulting his family, so it turned into a four way argument. And, well, you know the rest."

With that, Hermione gave Harry a hug, one that Harry returned back. "While I agree with you losing your temper and endangering yourself like that, I don't blame you either." Hermione said softly. After a while, she manage to get Harry to tell her about his childhood with the Dursleys. And she was heartbroken to hear what kind of childhood Harry had to suffer.

After a minute, the two finished hugging. "It's not like I wanted to lose my temper." Harry said softly. "You know I have better control than most people give me credit for. It's just a few things that makes me lose my temper."

Hermione nodded. "Still, try to control your temper when that happen, alright?" Harry nodded to that. She smiled. "Good. Now, let's go see if our new teammates finish their talkings."

"Okay." With that, the two magic/aura users walk out of the library.

(With Naruto and Gaara)

"...when we try to stop her, she argued with us." Naruto continued explaining to Gaara. The two of them are at Team GAPH's room to discuss what had happened between Team PHNK. "During it, she said….she said that we had no idea what suffering was."

Gaara's eyes slightly lit up in shock before a stony expression set on his face. He and Naruto shared the same kind of pain. Of not having a true family in the beginning, of being hated by the entire village, and having a lonely and hard childhood. There isn't anyone in Remnant or in the Elemental Nation (As far as they know) that can truly say that faced the same kind of suffering they did, except other Jinchuurikis.

"I see." Gaara replied calmly, though there's a hidden layer of anger in his tone. "Are you going to talk to her? Explain to her that her suffering may not compare to others." Naruto sighed.

"We'll see." Naruto replied with a shrug. "But from the looks of it, she might not listen. She is just as stubborn as I am."

"Now that's a shocking and terrifying thought."

"Watch it Gaara."

Gaara gave a brief smirk before it change back to his serious face. "Continue."

Naruto sighed. "After that, I got angry and we started arguing. Harry and Percy tried to stop us, but I end up angering Harry while Katniss angered Percy. It turn into a four-way showdown before the Grimm came in. And you know the rest."

When Naruto finish his summarization of what happened, Gaara sighed. "You'll have to reconcile with them soon Naruto. Since they are your teammates now, there can't be animosity between the four of you. You know that all too well."

Naruto sighed, remembering his time with Team 7. "Yeah, I know." Naruto agreed, stretching his arms out and leaning back on the bed he's occupying. "We'll talk to each other, and make up. Katniss may be as stubborn as I am, but I don't ever give up." Naruto smirk. "That's my nindo. My ninja way."

Gaara smile lightly. "I know." Gaara said. "Now, let's talk about the state of my company." That cause Naruto to groan and flop flat on the bed.

"Do we have to?"

"You're the guardian. We need to make sure everything is update."

"I sometimes hate that job."

"So you say many times Naruto."

(With Katniss and Peeta)

While the other six is inside the roof, Katniss and Peeta went up the roof to talk. They had always do that during their time at Panem, whenever they have important conversation, so it's no different now.

When they got to the roof, Katniss reluctantly told Peeta what happened in the forest. From her pairing up with Naruto to the argument she had with the three men in her team. All the while, Peeta listen to everything, not interrupting Katniss.

When she finished, Peeta sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You are too stubborn for your own good, you know that right?" Peeta stated, though a small smile is on his face.

Katniss flushed and look away in embarrassment. "Shut up." Katniss said with a pout.

Peeta smile merely got a bit wider before he wiped it off. "You're gonna have to apologize to all of them." He told her firmly. "Especially to Naruto and Percy." Katniss look away at Peeta's stern glance.

"I know." She muttered

"And have to cooperate and work with them."

"I know."

"And socialize with them from time to time. No isolating yourself."

She sagged her shoulder. "Do I have to?" She practically whined. Peeta gave her a look that made her relent to his wish. "Fine. I'll try to be friendly with them from now on." Peeta smile at that.

"Good." Peeta said. When he opened his arms, Katniss rushed in for a hug. The two merely held each other for a moment before Peeta spoke again. "Don't worry so much Katniss. I can take care of myself. I may not have been a born fighter like you were, but I have gotten capable of defending myself."

Katniss held him tighter and bury her head into his chest. "I know." She whispered. "But it'll be hard, not being partners like we have been for years." Peeta let out a small chuckle, making Katniss get off of his chest and glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"What you said Katniss." Peeta said in amusement. "Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we aren't partners. We're still are, in every part of the term. Nothing's gonna change that." Katniss finally gain a smile at that. It still amaze her how Peeta can come up with the right things to say in just seconds.

' _I really don't deserve him.'_ Katniss thought, for the millionth time. If she voice that thought out though, Peeta would merely make it sound like that he doesn't deserve her. So knowing that, she stayed silent as the two went to the edge of the roof and enjoyed each other's company.

(Team PHNK's Room)

After the make out the Percy and Annabeth had, Annabeth left to join her own team, leaving Percy to his own thought. He thought about the words Chaos gave him, as well as about his new teammates.

Are those three from different worlds, like he was? The three seem to have skills and abilities that far exceed huntsman and huntresses their age, the same with him. And so far, they seem similar, but different at the same time. Also, they each got their own friends with them.

But he can't say for sure. A lot of teens here came with friends. And they only interacted a little bit, so he doesn't know how similar all of them are. ' _We share the same stubbornness, that's for sure.'_ Percy thought wryly.

He sighed. He'll make his judgement later when he gets to know of them better. So with that in mind, he lay back on his bed and twirled his pen around, waiting for his team.

Soon enough, Naruto entered the room. "Yo." Naruto greeted. Percy stopped twirling his pen and look at Naruto. "Did Catnip and Harry came back Waterboy?"

Percy shook his head. "They're probably still talking to the other members of Team GAPH." Percy said. Then he glared at Naruto. "And will you stop calling me that?"

"Sorry, but no." Naruto said cheekily, not sounding sorry at all. "Deal with the name Waterboy. Once I make a nickname, I stick to it." Percy huff and flop back on his bed. He'll be annoying, he can tell.

Soon, Harry came into the room next. "Hey Harry." Naruto greeted. He rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Look, sorry for comparing you to your relatives. From your reaction, they must've been bad."

Harry sighed, but smiled. "Don't worry about it." Harry said to him. "The whole argument was my fault as much as yours. And besides, you weren't the only one who managed to dig into my skin."

"Still, I shouldn't have claim that you had a better life than mine." Naruto said, laying on his bed. "That was hypocritical of me, considering that I got angry when Catnip claimed that she and Peeta was the only people who know suffering."

Percy and Harry's eyes darken a little at that. "Yeah." Was all Harry said before getting on another bed. "Think she might apologize?"

Before Naruto or Percy could give their opinion, the door opened once again, revealing the last person of the team. The three boys stare at the one girl in their team, who kept her eyes on the floor.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "So, are you just gonna stand here or are you gonna come in here partner?" Katniss was about to shout that he isn't her partner, but bit back that instinctual response. Instead, she took a breath and began speaking.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said to the boys, surprising them. "I should have tried and work with the three of you. I shouldn't have presumed that none of you have suffered before. And I shouldn't have got you all angry like that, especially Naruto and Percy." Katniss said. It look like she's struggling to find the right now. "It just, I have a very hard time talking to other people. And whenever I open my mouth in front of others, the words that come just make them angry. So, well…." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

The four was silent for a moment before Naruto snickered. "You really bad with words, you know that right?" Katniss glared at the snickering blonde. "Anyways, I forgive Catnip. After all, we are partners right? It would be bad if we just continue staying angry at one another."

"Naruto is right." Harry agreed. "In order for this team to work, we'll have to forgive the argument between the four of us." Percy nodded in agreement, choosing not to say anything else for right now. Naruto and Harry said the gist of it.

Katniss sighed in relief that the three of them forgave her easily before sitting down on the last bad available. "By the way," Naruto began, getting the group attention. "What worlds did you guys came from?" The swordsman, wizard, and huntress sit up straight when they heard that.

Harry look at him in shock. "What are you-"

"Don't try to deny it." Naruto said with a smirk, looking very much like a kitsune right now. "I connected the dots with the history I digged up, along with the argument we had. I know all of your lives in Remnant, but what you told me doesn't add up. The three of you each spoke of family members that were alive, when there isn't any record of them existing in Remnant. Plus, the fact that all of you show abilities that far exceed anyone in Remnant is a big hint as well."

The three were shock at the fact that all three of them came from different worlds, but also impress at the fact Naruto figured out so quickly. ' _He's a skilled intelligence gatherer, that's for sure. Makes me wonder if that where he got his title 'Shadow Fox'.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"But how would you guess that we're from different worlds?" Percy asked him. "How would you come up with that conclusion?"

Naruto answered easily. "Cause I came from another world too." Naruto said, shocking the group. "I came from the world of the shinobis, living in a country called the elemental nation. My home was the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and my friend Gaara, who's also from that world, is from the Village Hidden in the Sand. We got transported by a man known as the Sage of Six Paths, at the end of a war we fought."

Katniss, Harry, and Percy are surprised that Naruto told them that so easily. But seeing that he freely admitted his past, Harry decided to offer the same courtesy. "I'll go next then." Harry decided, looking more serious. "I came from a world called Earth. Most of the population was merely human, with the technology being less advance than here. But there's a small population of those with magical abilities. I was from that population. Like Naruto, it was at the end of a war I was in when I got here. I, along with Hermione, got transported by Death himself."

Katniss is getting more and more shock at what she's hearing. Not is all of them from different worlds, but there worlds are very different from the sounds of it. Naruto's world is filled with ninjas and Harry's has a small population of magical people. She sighed. "Guess I'll go." Katniss said, closing her eyes before opening. "Unlike you three, I didn't came from a different world. I came from a different timeline."

Harry, Percy, and Naruto's eyes widen. "Me and Peeta came from a place where the rich use the poor as slaves, as well as their toys to play with." Katniss said bitterly. "Everyone that suffered in their hands united and fought back at them until we got their freedom. But it was all for nought as the president, who died at the end of the war, gave us his last 'Hoorah' as you would call it, and sent monsters at the entire population. We know them as Grimm now."

"Peeta and I were the only ones who had survived, as far as we know." Katniss continued. "Our mentor and father figure, Haymitch, put into a freezing capsule where the Grimm couldn't reach us and where we could find peace in another timeline. After that, we woke up in this world."

Percy look at all three of them with widen eyes. Well, that answer his questions. But now, it's his turn. "Well, like Percy, I came from Earth." Percy said to all of them. "But instead of a magical population, there are kids scattered around the world called demigods. Children born from mortals and greek and roman gods."

"Wait a moment," Katniss interrupted, halting Percy's past. "Magic and ninjas are one thing. But gods and demigods?"

Percy chuckle. "That's the same reaction when I found out was the son of Poseidon." The shock looks on everyone's faces isn't disappearing anytime soon. "Like all of you, it was after a war I fought when I got teleported here. Me and Annabeth got transported to Remnant by Chaos, the Primordial."

"You're serious?" Harry asked. Percy nodded, making Harry frown. "But why? Why were the three of us transported into Remnant while Katniss traveled into her future?"

"Whatever it is, it's something Chaos think that all four of us can handle." Percy said, the conversation getting more and more serious. "Chaos, before I got here, told me that I would meet you guys. And he told me that I have we have a role to fulfill in this world."

Naruto crossed his arms and look up at the ceiling. "It might be something that the huntsmen and huntresses here can't handle. They aren't weak, that's for sure, so it must be something in our league and beyond there."

"You might be right about that." Harry sighed, having to hate to admit that. "While I hate to admit it, we are stronger than the average huntsmen and huntresses. And with supernatural beings summoning us here for a specific, as well as Katniss time travelling here, there must be a future enemy that is too powerful for the people here to face."

Katniss huffed and fell on the bed, taking her hunting jacket and boots off. "Whatever it is, let's not think about it. It's giving me a migraine already."

"For once, I actually agree with Catnip." Naruto said, ignoring the glare from her. "Whatever it is, it'll probably reveal itself sooner or later, or they're waiting for the right time, they might lead a trail where my spy network can trace."

"Make that our connection." Harry corrected. "I have my own technological spy network, so I can use that to find anything unusual as well."

"So, we'll wait and be prepared." Percy summarized. He smiled. "At least we're prepared for this instead of a surprise hitting us full force. I can't tell you how annoying that is."

"Join the club." Harry, Naruto, and Katniss groaned. Percy snorted. It look like they are more alike than he thought. So with that, the four of them got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

Remnant's enemies better be prepared. The demigod, the wizard, the shinobi, and the mockingjay are finally together. And ready to take on whatever is thrown at them.

 **And that's the end. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? And what do you think of how all four of them got into Remnant? I've been working on how they all get there, and this is the best I could think of. I hope you like it. Just so you know, I don't plan on adding any of the heroes' former enemies. At least for right now. If I want them to get a challenge, I want it to be from the enemies at Remnant. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	16. First Day

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna start with a POV for Roman and then the first day of Beacon for the four teams. Before we start, I want to remind you guys of something.**

 **Like I said in the trailers, I powered up Harry and Katniss. The team got semblances and their chakra/magic/demigod blood is replaced with aura, with Katniss just getting aura. That way, Team PHNK will be in equal level with each other. I know that most of you know this, but one review said that they don't understand why Harry and Katniss are here, so I felt the need to remind you guys. Just in case.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 12: First Day

(Roman's Hideout)

Roman Torchwick sighed as he look at the map in front of him. He thought his mission was simple. Collect as much dust as possible in Remnant. Stealing was his thing, so was confident that he could get a lot of dust, enough to last an army a lifetime. Especially with the White Fang at his disposal, even if they are a pack of animals.

He didn't expect three factors though.

One was the Swordsman of Mistral, Percy Jackson. He's been stopping ship attacks from the White Fang for years. Also got a group of young huntsmen and huntresses to help him out as well.

Next was the organization, Order of the Phoenix, and their leader Harry Potter. They've been stopping many thefts of dust ever since they were formed, and been defending several dust companies around.

And finally, was the Shadow Fox of Vacuo. Somehow, he figure out many hidden crime activites and brought an end to them quicker than anyone else could've. That also made criminals paranoid of one another, and groups are broken without the wild fox having to be there.

All of them have stopped dust thefts. All of them sent several White Fang criminals into prison. And all of them Ronan fought personally.

Ever since he fought the three, in different times of course, he gain some respect for the three brats, even the damn kitsune. He admit that all of them are skilled fighter, but doesn't lack intelligence either.

But with that respect, comes annoyance. Because of them, he barely got enough dust for the White Fang to have quick fights with Grimm or huntsmen. He also a big chunk of men because of them.

He'll need to do something quickly, in order for the plan to be on him. Or else _she_ will burn his face off. He turn to the White Fang member beside him. "Contact that the Queen for me. Tell her I need to talk about getting more men, or stronger weapons." The grunt nodded and went to do just that. As he left, Roman grumbled to himself about the code name.

He honestly hate using code names, but he can't risk a spy listening in. She wants to be kept hidden at all cost.

(Beacon)

As soon as all of Team GAPH got into their rooms, they decided to sleep for the night and then talk tomorrow. The examination was exhausting, with Annabeth and Hermione not having as much stamina as the others, while Gaara and Peeta were mentally exhausted at keeping their sanity in the Emerald Forest. Literally.

When morning came, Peeta was the first to get up. Because of his job as a baker, he grown accustom of getting up early.

Once his head cleared, he thought about yesterday. More specifically, when he felt the tracker jacker venom activate in his system.

He frowned. He still remember the hijacking, when he thought that Katniss was the enemy and that he needed to kill her. Over the years, he managed to overcome the venom, but now, he's feeling rise back up again. How?

He look towards Gaara. He remember Gaara struggling as well. Did something happen to the redhead that cause the venom inside him rise up again?

Peeta shook his head. He shouldn't think too much on it for right now. There wasn't any more problems so far, after they left the Emerald Forest, so it should be okay. He got up from his bed and enter the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his team. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages.

Soon, the others began waking up at the smell of breakfast. Annabeth, Hermione, and Gaara got up to see Peeta making four plates of food. "Good morning." Peeta replied, not looking towards them as he cooks the eggs. "Eggs almost done. After that, we can all eat."

Hermione look a bit shock at Peeta cooking. "You decided to cook for us?" Hermione asked him. Annabeth look a bit surprise as well, while Gaara merely raise an eyebrow.

Peeta nodded. "Yeah. Before coming to Beacon, me and Ren were the main ones doing the cooking, so I figure to do some cooking for the team."

Hermione then gain a smile at that. "Thank you Peeta." Hermione said gratefully as she got up. She then went to the kitchen and grab a plate. "I'm not really good in the kitchen, so most of the cooking was done by Harry."

"While we eat, let's talk." Gaara suggested, also grabbing a plate. The team grab their individual plates and sat down, beginning their discussion.

They talked about a lot, from the weapons they use to the semblance they have. They also talk about a bit of their personal lives as well.

As the group talk continued, Gaara suddenly got a text from his scroll. He got it out of his pocket before reading the text. What he saw made one eyebrow raise before putting up the phone and putting down the plate. "Now, as leader, I would like to discuss something important." That gain the group's attention.

"Already?" Annabeth questioned with narrowed eyes. "Does it have to do something with what you saw on your phone?" Gaara nodded.

"I just found out from Naruto that all of you, and Team PHNK, are from different worlds." Gaara stated, causing the three to have widen eyes. "Annabeth and Hermione is from Earth, and Peeta, you are from the past. As for me, I'm from a place called the elemental nation. Naruto figured it out last night, and after he did, his team told him where they were from. Can you deny this?"

Hermione and Annabeth open and close their mouths in shock while Peeta merely stare at him. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "Sounds like Naruto earned his title Shadow Fox." Peeta said, smiling. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Let just start with how all of you got here."

(Minutes Later)

Peeta gathered up the plates and put them in the dishes after everyone finished explaining how they got here. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Peeta asked as he got back with his team.

"We should talk with Team PHNK when we get the time. Talk about it more when we do." Gaara said. "For now though, let's get ready. We got class in half an hour." Suddenly, they all heard a whistle at another room that made everyone wince, though Gaara looks as if he's in pain.

"What was that?" Peeta asked, turning to the door.

Gaara, after recovering, smile a little. "That's probably Ruby. She always like to wake up people like that." He turn to the window in amusement. "I wonder how Naruto is feeling right now."

(With Team PHNK)

"Ruby you idiot!" Naruto yelled, holding his ears. The morning started out good, with Naruto waking up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausage, along with talking to his team about their weapons and semblances, but then Ruby had to use that damn whistle. "I told her that if she's gonna use that whistle, at least warn me! She's on my prank list once again…."

His team merely laughed as the blonde recover from the sound. "Glad I'm not a faunus right now." Percy stated, with the others agreeing.

Though Harry got his interest peaked at the prankster part. "So you think you're a prankster?" Harry asked Naruto. Naruto scoffed.

"Please! I'm the King of Pranksters!" he boasted. "They don't call me the Demon Prankster of the Leaf Village for kicks, ya know?!

Harry chuckled. "Well, if you're a king, then I must be a demigod, because I am the heir of the three greatest pranking gods to ever grace Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Plus I'm good friends with their successors!"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right! You couldn't prank your way out of a horde of fangirls!" Harry scoffed at that.

"I actually have done that. It was very unpleasant, let me tell you. Pray you never gain fangirls. They are demons," Harry said monotonously.

"But you've never hid yourself from the best shinobi a shinobi village has to offer!" Naruto counted.

"No, I've been too preoccupied hiding from the most powerful wizards and witches the WORLD had to offer!" Harry returned.

"How about painting your country's national monument in an orange jumpsuit?"

"No, I decided to turn a rival's banner bright pink in front of the entire school body, without anyone noticing!"

As Harry and Naruto shot off their achievements towards one another, Katniss and Percy look at each other as the scene unfolds. "This is gonna end up bad isn't it?" Percy questioned Katniss.

Before she could answer, Naruto spoke up. "Fine, how about this? A prank, you and me." Naruto challenged with a smirk on face. "But instead of pranking each other, we prank the people around us. We score based on the number of people we've pranked, as well as their skill level. First years being one point while to the teachers being five points. At the end of the year, we chalk up our score."

Harry smirked and nodded in agreement. "Agreed. And whoever loses has to run around Beacon, with nothing but underwear, while fangirls are watching." Naruto nodded in agreement, holding back a shiver at the thought of a group grabbing him while in the buff.

Percy and Katniss felt shivers upon their spine. "Yes, yes it." Katniss answered Percy.

After that, the four finished up breakfast and put up their plates. "That was really good Harry." Percy said, getting up and stretching a little. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Self taught." Harry said shortly. Percy notice the tone in his voice, the same tone he use whenever bad memories of Gabe comes up, so he didn't pry.

"Alright. Sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories." Percy apologized. Harry waved it off, not too concern about it. "We still got a few hours until class starts so if you guys need me, I'll be training Jaune. He ask me to continue his training when we get to Beacon."

"Okay." Katniss, Naruto, and Harry said. With that, Percy left to get Jaune. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up. "Soooo, how about we unpack while we still have the hours?"

Katniss and Harry nodded, getting up to unpack their items.

(Port's Classroom)

Soon, class started, and the future huntsmen and huntresses went to their classes. Team JNPR and Team RWBY was nearly late for class, but manage to make it in time.

"Wonder how this class is gonna be." Annabeth commented, ready to take notes.

"Well, this is Grimm studies, so we'll probably learn more about Grimm." Hermione responded to her partner, also ready to take notes.

"Well, this class should be easy for us." Peeta said to Katniss, who's below him with her team. "We've been travelling a lot, and saw several Grimm."

Katniss nodded in agreement to that. "And we did study their strengths and weaknesses too, in order to fight them better." Being a hunter and a victor in the Hunger Games, she learned that studying the animal you're hunting, or the opponent you're facing, is important.

"I just hope we get to fight some Grimm." Naruto commented with a grin, making Gaara sighed.

Before anyone else could comment, Port's voice broke in, getting everyone's attention. "Monsters." He started out for the lecture. Demons. Stalker of the night. Yes. The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I mostly refer to them as….prey!"

Cue the silence in the room. Naruto resist the urge to yell "Boo!", not wanting to gain attention YET.

Port, seeing his joke didn't catch on, cleared his throat and continued. "And you will too, once you graduate from this prestigious school. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is teeming with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

"Hunters." He continued. "Huntresses." At that, Port winked at Yang, causing her to cringed and chuckle uneasily. Naruto narrowed his eyes, mentally adding Port on the first person to prank. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you may ask? Why, the very world!"

Again, silence reign the room, no one impress with the guy. Well, one guy stood up and exclaim loudly, but slowly sat down in embarrassment once eyes were on him.

"That is what you're training to become." Port finished, placing his hands behind his back. "But first, a story. A tale of a young handsome man. Me."

Harry and Hermione groan as Port started telling his story. ' _Not another Lockhart.'_ The two thought in unison. Nevertheless, Hermione started writing notes along with Annabeth, in case this stuff comes on a test.

Everyone in the room look bored out of their mind, though Gaara still retain his usual calm facial feature. Naruto, Percy, Jaune, Nora, and Yang, however, look as if they're about to doze off.

' _Well, this is incredibly boring.'_ Percy mentally sighed. ' _Been awhile since I've met the self absorbed kind of teachers. Hope his bite can back up his barking.'_

Naruto, who manage to stay awake somehow, snickered when Port caught Ruby and Yang snickering to each other. ' _If you're in front of the class, don't do something that can get you in trouble. Even the little things are something teachers will notice.'_

Finally, after long, boring, agonizing, minutes, Port's lecture is about to be finished. "In conclusion, a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

As they listen to Port's words, Harry noticed that Weiss is getting angrier and angrier as she look at Ruby. He sighed. ' _She's gonna be blow soon.'_

"Now, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port questioned, looking around the room.

Peeta arched an eyebrow. "Does he really think anyone here thinks that?" Peeta asked. "I doubt there's anyone here that truly feels that way about themselves. Sure, there are some that think they have some or all of those traits, but no one think that they're the embodiment of them."

"I do sir!"

"...I stand corrected." Peeta said, surprise to see Weiss' raise her hand.

Naruto chuckled and smirked. "Ice Princess have always been full of herself."

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's true." Hermione sighed. "Most of the Schnee family have a lot of pride in themselves, so much that they became arrogant. Harry and I are lucky that Winter wised up before we met her." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Still, let's see how far her training at home done for her." Harry said, as Port brought out a Grimm in a cage. He's gonna see how much Weiss have learnt in the past years.

And depending on how does depends on how he's gonna train her. Train her on manipulating aura.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Just so you know, I'm gonna keep Harry's and Hermione's semblance a secret for right now. Let me just tell you that there semblances are incredibly useful. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	17. Teachings

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to share an idea for this story with you guys. I already shared it with DragonKingDragneel, and he approves of it, but I want to see what you guys think before I do it.**

 **How about I get different characters from other animes, books, movies, etc into the crossover? They will be born into Remnant, not from another dimension like the main characters, and they won't be main characters. Just small side characters that will have a few cameos or more. Reason why? Well, for one, it's so I don't have to make up so many different OCs for this story. And it will also give me the chance to have Team PHNK fight tougher enemies whenever they enter a mission. So, what do you guys think of this idea?**

 **So, with that out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 13: Teachings

"Go get 'em Weiss!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered quietly, waving a small flag around.

"Go and represent Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed loudly in excitement.

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed harshly. "I'm tryin to concentrate!"

Naruto leaned towards Harry. "Do you think Ice Queen still upset that she wasn't chosen as leader?" Naruto whispered to Harry.

"That and also the fact that Ruby doesn't seem to be acting like a good leader." Harry said, folding his hands together. "Not that I can't blame her for the latter."

Percy nodded in agreement as copied the few important parts of Port's lecture from Annabeth's notes (With her permission, of course). "A leader have to be a good role model around his/her team. Always focus, even with academics. If you don't show leadership materials around the people around you, they won't respect you as a leader."

"Speaking from experience?" Katniss asked, looking at Percy. Percy chuckled and nodded.

"Being in charge of both an orphanage and training camp tend to give out leaderships tendencies." Percy told her. Not to mention leading an army of demigods in a battle against Titans and monsters. But there's no need to mention that out loud.

"It also look like she's trying to prove herself as a leader instead of a huntress." Hermione mused. Harry shook his head at that. This is going to hurt her than help. Well, at least she's taking this school more seriously than Ruby is.

"All right." Peter called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Let the match….begin!" Using his axe, he cut off the lock on the cage, revealing an angry boarbatusk. It immediately locked on to Weiss and charged. The heiress waited until the last second to dodge before slashing her rapier at the beast, only for it to fail to even penetrate.

"Ha, ha! Wasn't expecting that weren't you?" Peter commented.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered. The others watching, with Team PHNK and GAPH analyzing the fight. Weiss used her semblance to meet the Grimm's charge, but cringed when her weapon slid off the faceplate of the beast and got wedged into it's tusk.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" Peter cheered.

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't bold. That was stupid and reckless. A sure fire way to get yourself killed."

Peeta sighed and spoke to Katniss. "We know that, and I'm sure Professor Port knows that. But tearing the girl's confidence while she's battling isn't the way to do things. That would be a hindrance more than anything."

Katniss sighed, but didn't verbally disagreed with her partner as the fight continued. Ruby cheered for her partner, causing Weiss to glare at her and lose focus at the battle at hand. The Grimm use this to his advantage to jerk his head, unbalancing the heiress and her weapon away. It followed up with a lunge and launched the girl back a good distance with a hard hit.

"Ho, ho! And what will do without your weapon, hmm?" Peter asked her rhetorically.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Weiss is losing focus." Harry said to his team as the fight continued. "She's letting Ruby's cheering anger her, even though it isn't anything to get angry about."

"Weiss's and Ruby's issue is going to be an issue in the future." Gaara told them. No one disagreed with what he said.

When Weiss reclaimed her weapon, Ruby spoke up once again. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor unde-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled, causing Ruby to recoil in shock. Despite what she yelled, she used a glyph as a wall to make the boarbatusk get on it's back and use another glyph to jump and launched herself to the Grimm. She ended the fight by stabbing the Grimm in the stomach.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port cheered. "It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading. Class dismissed."

With that, everyone got up and started going out the class. "So, what do you think of her skills Harry?" Hermione asked as they gathered their things.

Harry hummed to himself. "Her arrogance and temper was a hinderance to her fighting abilities. But if she's able to erase those things, I think she'll be a capable of learning our tricks." Hermione nodded in agreement to his assessment.

As Harry got all of his things ready, his team joined him as they walk out of the room. "You should talk to Ruby Percy." Harry told his leader and partner, gaining the demigod's attention. "She'll need to learn how to be a good leader, as well as develop her skills for Beacon. As incredible as her ability with the scythe is, it will only take her so far."

Percy nodded in agreement. "And you should help tone down Weiss's temper." Percy responded. "While Ruby's lack of seriousness and laziness isn't helping their teamwork, the Schnee's temper will only make it worse."

"Like you were any better in the past, when it comes to laziness." Annabeth teased as Team GAPH joined them. That cause Percy to pout.

"I got better."

Annabeth was about to respond when the group heard Weiss talking to Ruby. "I've studied, I've trained! And frankly, I've deserve better!"

Ruby tried to say something to her, but Weiss' final words crushed them.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

As the heiress left, Percy and Harry look at each before nodding and turning to the others. "You guys can go on. We'll talk to Weiss and Ruby." The others nodded before going their separate ways. The library for Hermione and Annabeth, the Emerald Forest for Katniss and Peeta, and their dorms for Naruto and Gaara.

"Go catch up with Weiss. I'll talk to Ruby." Percy said. Harry nodded and went after the Schnee heiress.

While he's doing that, Percy called to Ruby. "Ruby?" The young girl turn around when Percy called her. "I saw what happened. Do you what to talk about it?"

Usually, Ruby would be excited to talk to her idol. But Weiss's words disheartened her. "Was Weiss right? Did Ozpin made a mistake?"

"That isn't for her to decide Ruby." Percy said to her. "She doesn't know Ozpin, and she doesn't know you, so she doesn't have the right to judge. But I can understand her frustration to an extant."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, wanting to know what she done wrong.

"How about we talk about it somewhere else?" Ruby hesitant, so Percy lead her to another location to talk about this.

(With Weiss and Harry)

"Weiss." The Schnee Heiress turn around to see Harry walking towards her. "Can we talk? Up at the rooftop." Weiss nodded, wanting to talk to her brother figure.

The two got up the rooftop in a couple of minutes, with with Harry looking at sunset once they did. The two of them were silence for a moment before Harry spoke up. "You did a good job back there Weiss. Your training paid off, both in that small fight and at the Emerald Forest."

Weiss brighten at the praise Harry gave her. "But," Harry continued, making Weiss deflate a little. "I saw that you got distracted during the fight, letting your anger get the better of you. And only a blind and deaf man would not know that you were angry at Ruby." He turn to face her, his facial expression being neutral. "Would you mind telling me why you getting so angry with her?"

Weiss took a deep breath to wipe away her nervousness before telling her honest opinion. "I just, I don't think Ruby is a good leader. She isn't taking this school seriously, and is acting like a child."

"And the fact that you want to be leader isn't part of that opinion?" Harry asked her. Her silence, along with the blush on her cheek, answer that question for him. He sighed. "Weiss, tell me? Do you know Ozpin? Do you know Ruby? And I mean on a personal level."

"Um, no." Weiss admitted to him.

"Then what gives you the right to judge whether Ruby being a leader is a mistake?" Harry asked rhetorically. He turn his body fully towards Weiss. "I know that you wanted to become a leader, but Ozpin made his choice, and we have to trust that he made the right decision."

"Even if I feel that more deserving of the position?" Weiss questioned.

Harry sighed once again. "You claim to be a better leader, but while Ruby isn't acting so much like one, you aren't doing any better. Your skills in battle equal your bad attitude. You're acting a little like how your father acts."

That got Weiss very angry. "How dare you!"

"Case and point." Harry deadpanned. He sighed. "Look, I know how bad your life with some of your family is Weiss, but that doesn't change the fact that you get what you want to get the majority of times. And that led to becoming arrogant and prideful."

Weiss wanted to deny all these things, but seeing Harry's emerald eyes piercing at her and the neutral tone of his voice made her quiet. Harry spoke once again, this time a more comforting tone. "I understand your frustration with your current leader Weiss, but it didn't give you the right to criticize her. Instead of thinking what you could have, cherish what you do have right now."

He finished up with the next few sentences. "You'll get your chance at being a leader Weiss. But right now, be a good teammate and a good person. That'll lead to the road of leadership."

Weiss thought about Harry's words before she gave him a small smile. "You're right Harry. It's important to become a better person." Better than her father. Much better than him. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem Weiss." Harry smiled, giving the girl a soft hug. Weiss returned the hug, her smile becoming bigger. "Now, it's time to get something to eat. You better get something to eat before the food runs out."

Weiss nodded before going to do just that. Harry watched her leave for a moment before looking up at the sky. ' _Well, I did my part Percy. I hope you did yours.'_

(Library)

Once Percy and Ruby got to the library, the two of them found a table to themselves in order to talk. "Ruby, do you know why Weiss was so upset with you?" Percy started once they were seated.

"She said that I shouldn't be team leader…." Ruby said, looking down on the floor.

"And do you have a hint as to why she feels that way?"

The girl slowly shook her head. Percy sighed before putting the notes in front of her. "These are the notes I took for all of my classes. I even got a few important parts of Port's lecture in his class, with the help of Annabeth. Can you show me the notes you took in his class?"

Ruby flushed and shrunk into her seat. "I-I don't have any…."

"What about the other classes you took today?"

She hesitated for a moment before reaching into her bag and taking out the notes from all of today. After she gave them to him, Percy went through the pages to see gaps of information, as well as doodles. All the while, the young girl look down at her lap.

Percy skim through them once more before sighing and giving them back to her. "Ruby, Weiss is upset because she feels that you're not taking your role as leader seriously. And from what I've seen in the notes, as well as how you acted in Port's class, I can say that she might be hitting it in the nail."

Ruby shot her head up at that. "But I am-"

The girl went silent when Percy raise a hand up in a silence gesture. "Being a leader isn't just in the battlefield. It isn't something you just hang up once the fighting ends. The responsibility is always on your shoulder, no matter where you're at. Like at my orphanage: Do I ignore any of the children outside of work?"

Ruby shook her head to that.

"Exactly. I dedicate any time I have, even my personal time, to their needs first. If any of the workers there needs my help, I will make time to help them. This applies to you as well Ruby. If you aren't showing that you're serious about being a leader, do you think that your team is gonna take you seriously?"

Ruby look down once again, this time in shame. "No. I don't think they would." No wonder Weiss was angry with her. All she did was goof off after the initiation.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she look up to see Percy smiling at her. "It's the first day Ruby, so you're bound to make mistakes. They aren't mistakes that can't be fixed or learned from. Ozpin believe that you can be a leader. And I do too. Believe in yourself as well. Don't let anyone words bring down your confidence."

Ruby look at him for a moment, her eyes shining. Percy believe in her. Her idol, the person she dreamt of working with or becoming, actually believe she can be a leader. That made her smile in determination with a nod.

"Good." Percy said before pulling out his notes and handing them to her. "Be sure to copy them and study them. Give them back to me once you're done."

Ruby look at him in awe before smiling widely at her idol. "Thank you so much Percy!" Ruby said, bowing her head towards him. "I'll try my best to live up to your expectation!"

Percy chuckled and got up from her seat. "I'm sure you will." With that, he went to go back to his dorm room.

"Oh, and Percy?" The young man turned around, wondering what Ruby wants. The girl looked down, pointing her index fingers together. "Do you think, maybe, you can give me more advice? On how to be a leader?" Ruby asked shyly.

Percy smile. "You didn't have to ask. If you need anything, just come to me." Ruby smile brightly at that.

(Team PHNK's Dorm Room)

"So, can anyone explain why we're all gathered in here?" Percy questioned. Both his team and Team GAPH are all gathered in this room. Katniss and Peeta are sitting close to each other in one bed, Naruto is upside down on a ceiling, Harry and Hermione are sitting on another bed, and Gaara is standing on near the window of the room. Annabeth, who met up with Percy and told him about the gathering, is by his side.

Annabeth gave him a look that says it should be obvious before speaking. "We're here to talk about the fact we're from different dimensions, or in Peeta's and Katniss's case, different timeline in Remnant. And when we arrived here as well."

"Oh."

Annabeth sighed before dragging Percy into one of the free beds and keeping him close to her. "Let's start who else knows." Annabeth began. "For Percy and I, only Jaune and his family knows we're from different dimensions. When we arrived, we were six, though we were sixteen back at Earth." Percy nodded to that.

"Okay then. We'll go next." Hermione spoke up. "Weiss's sister, Winter, knows about us, but we kept it secret from everyone else. We were eight when we arrived, though seventeen at Earth"

"Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow, knows about myself and Naruto." Gaara then spoke. "Same with Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father. We convinced them not to tell others about this. We were five when we arrived, though we were seventeen at the Elemental Nation."

"Guess that leave us last." Peeta commented, his arms around Katniss. "The only ones who know about the fact we're from the past, is Nora and Ren. They were the ones who got us out of those capsules. Katniss and I were nine when we got out of them, though we were seventeen at the time."

After that, there was a moment of silence. "So what should we do then?" Naruto questioned, folding his hands behind his head. "Should we tell others about this? Or keep it to ourselves."

Naruto, Harry, and Katniss look at Percy while Annabeth, Hermione, and Peeta look at Gaara. The two leaders look at each other. "I think we should keep it a secret. Who knows what would happen if this info gets into the wrong hand, if people don't think we're all lunatics at first." Percy said. "What about you Gaara?"

"I agree that this should be kept secret." Gaara said in agreement. "But we should at least give this info to those that knows about it." Percy nodded to that.

"So we're gonna tell those that knows about our secrets?" Harry questioned. Percy and Gaara nodded. "Alright. Hope the info doesn't overwhelm Winter."

"I'm thinking the same with Jaune and his family." Percy said, chuckling. Annabeth chuckled as well. "Jaune and his mom would have heart attacks about the news."

The others laughed or chuckled as well, imagining how Jaune would react to the news. Then, a thought suddenly came to Naruto. "You know, I've been wondering." The group turned to the blonde shinobi, wondering what he's about to see. "How the hell did all of us got younger when we'd entered Remnant?"

Everyone paused and thought about his words. How did they got so young when they entered Remnant? What caused the age shrinkage?

….…..…..

"...You know what, let's keep it a mystery and go to bed." Percy groaned, holding his head with one hand. "It hurts my brain just thinking about." Naruto groaned in agreement to this. That cause Harry, Katniss, Gaara, and Annabeth to role their eyes at them, but decided to listen. They can't really think of any logical explanation as to why they de-aged.

Then again, there's nothing logical about the entire thing.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, as well as the idea I told you about in the beginning (And be NICE about it!). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	18. The Beginning of the Prank War

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This chapter might look like a filler for you guys, but it addresses a few important parts for the plot. Before we start, I want to talk about my suggestion from the last chapter.**

 **It seems like none of you have any problems about my idea. So if I have the chance, I might have cameo appearances of other characters of other series, whether they are heroes or villains. The villains might have more than cameo appearances, depending on my plan. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any books, anime, or movies on here. (This is much easier than writing every single title)**

Chapter 14: The Beginning of the Prank War

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock while Ren and Nora were merely wide eyes. "You guys are serious?!"

Percy, who is at Annabeth's, Peeta's, and Katniss's side, nodded. "Yep. Dead serious Jaune."

The next day, after breakfast, Team PHNK and GAPH decided to tell those that knew their secrets what they've discovered. So while Naruto, Gaara, Harry and Hermione contacted theirs, Percy, Annabeth, Katniss, and Peeta merely gathered most of Team JNPR after breakfast.

Ren rubbed his chin. "So not only Katniss and Peeta travelled here from the past, but the rest of Team PHNK and GAPH are from other dimensions?"

"That basically sums it up." Peeta answered. Nora whistled.

"I thought your stories about the Hunger Games and how the creatures of Grimm were formed was crazy, but this is a whole new level!"

"That isn't that Remnant's past isn't crazy as well!" Jaune protested, holding his head. "Seriously? We all have to deal with these monsters because somebody couldn't handle losing?"

Peeta laughed at that. "When you put it that way, you make President Snow sound like a sore loser."

"Isn't he?" Katniss asked in a mocking tone. Peeta laughed even more while everyone else, san a still shock Jaune, laughed.

"How are you guys so calm all of a sudden?" Jaune questioned his teammates. "This is crazy stuff!"

"I've been with Nora all of my life. I got use to crazy." Ren deadpanned. Nora didn't took offense to that, merely gave her usual cheerful grin.

Percy smiled at the group. "Well, that's pretty much it. You guys should know not to talk about it with other who doesn't know about it."

"Right."

"We won't."

"Your secret is safe and locked."

(Combat Class)

"So, you told Jaune, Nora, and Ren?" Harry asked as he set his books. Behind him are Team GAPH while Percy, Naruto, and Katniss are sitting with him.

Katniss nodded. "And I assume you told that Winter girl?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "And Naruto, did you tell your friends?"

"Yep. I told Qrow by scroll, and he's going to tell Taiyang. I wished I could've seen Taiyang's face. It would've been priceless." Naruto laughed at the last part. They made sure no one was listening in, and if somebody was, they made sure they won't know what they're talking about.

As they talk, Harry observed Weiss and Ruby. It look like the two of them are getting along better, with Weiss seeming to advise Ruby about her notes. "It look like Weiss is cleaning up her act."

"She is." Hermione confirmed with a nod. "While you were talking to Winter, I found out that Weiss apologized to Ruby about her behaviour. And while she promise to be a better teammate and partner, Ruby promises to take her studies more seriously."

Harry smiled. "Look like Beacon is doing more good for her faster than we thought. Though she still have a long way to go before she's fully mature." Hermione nodded in agreement to this.

Before anything else could be said, the door to the classroom opened and entering in was Glynda Goodwitch. Once she stood in front of the class, she spoke. "Hello class. Yesterday, we talked about what this class is mainly about, along with checking everyone's aura supply. Today, I'll be observing your weapon and armor, looking for it's strengths and weaknesses. And then tomorrow, we'll start on sparring."

' _Finally!'_ Naruto, Nora, Yang, and several cried out in their heads.

"Now, please go to the locker room and-" She was cut off when she heard an explosion and a girly scream. Immediately, she went out of the classroom to find out what caused it, and the rest of the class soon did as well. The others classes nearby check to see what the scream was about. They were met with a Professor Port in the hallway, wearing….a maid outfit.

Everyone blinked. Then blinked again. Then, like a switched turned, everyone started laughing their butts off. Some are even on the floor in laughter.

Glynda, however, did not join the group. "Professor Port, why on Remnant are you wearing that?" Glynda questioned, aghast at what she's seeing.

"I-I don't know!" Port cried out, trying to ignore the laughing students around him. "I was just walking in the hallway with my usual suit on, and the next thing I knew, they suddenly burst into smoke and into this!"

Glynda narrowed her eyes. This is obviously a prank. "Go get changed quickly Port. I'll talk to Ozpin about this and see how we'll figure out who did this." She didn't notice the mischievous smirk from Naruto. No one did, except his team and Team GAPH. "Everyone, get back to class! Now!"

No one hesitated to obey Goodwitch, despite some of them still laughing. After they all went to sit down, Gaara lean over to the whiskered blonde. "You had something to do with this, did you?"

Naruto grinned. "You know me so well, Gaara." Naruto remarked. That gots the group attention, including Team RWBY and JNPR, who are near.

"You pranked a teacher?" Weiss questioned in disbelief and obvious disapproval. "You do realize you could get in trouble, right?"

"Only if I get caught Weiss." Naruto retorted, his smirk never leaving him. "And trust me, I didn't leave any evidence behind to get caught."

"Except us." Weiss said back, a smirk adorning her face. She would love to see the fear and nervousness etched onto his face.

She lost that smirk when his smile never faltered. "And again, what evidence do you really have? Anything that could truly show I did it? If I recall, I haven't left anything that shows I was the prankster. Besides, if you tried to rat me out…."

He leaned towards Weiss, a demon like grin on his face. "You'll be next in my pranking list. So I advice you not to attempt telling on me, okay?"

Weiss, intimidated by the grin, nodded. Naruto lean back and brought back his usual smile. "Good. Everything's good then."

"...He scares me." Jaune whispered to Ren. The martial artist nodded in agreement to that.

Naruto then grin at Harry. "And that's five points for me." Again, that got everyone's attention.

"Five points? Did we miss out on something good?" Yang asked.

Percy decided to answer. "Yesterday, Harry and Naruto challenge each other in a prank war. The rules are basically that you have to prank anyone here, san each other. It goes from first years being one point to teachers being five points."

Hermione and Weiss paled at this while most in the group felts shivers crawl up in their spines. Gaara frown, knowing that he will need to keep his guard up. "And what happens if one of them loses?" He questioned.

"Whoever loses have to run around Beacon with nothing but their underwear, with fangirls watching." Percy answered Gaara and finished his explanation. Ruby, Yang, and Blake blush heavily at the thought of either Naruto or Harry being in their underwear.

"Seriously? You could've picked a different consequence?" Hermione deadpanned to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"It's not like the consequences are weak. Besides, you know how vicious those fangirls can be." Harry retorted to Hermione. The bushy haired girl winced at this, remembering a time where she got targeted by fangirls for being by Harry's side. Jaune, Peeta, Percy, Annabeth, Gaara, Katniss, Naruto, and Pyrrha either winced or shivered at the thought of fangirls.

One thing they can agree on is that fangirls are demons. Hopefully, there won't be any here.

Everyone quickly stopped talking to each other once Goodwitch got back in the classroom. "Sorry it took long everyone. Now, we can begin class." Glynda said to the whole class. She took a gulp of her coffee she left on the desk, but then dropped the cup and spit out whatever she didn't swallow in disgust. "What in the world is that?" Glynda gagged in disgust.

The students' eyes widen when they began to see something strange. "Um, Miss Goodwitch, why is your body bumbling?" Ren asked. Glynda's eyes widen, to see that her body is indeed bubbling.

"W-What in the-?" Glynda spoke in alarm before her body started changing. Her figure changed into a male shape, her blonde haired turned short gray, and her facial features turned more masculine.

If seeing Port in a maid outfit was shocking, this definitely takes the cake. In front of them, is Professor Ozpin in Goodwitch's uniform. "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" A lot of them was thrown back at Glynda's voice in Ozpin's body.

"Um, Professor, you might want to have a look at yourself." Pyrrha suggested. Glynda was confused at her suggestion, but did so, to see why everyone is so shock. She took out her scroll and activate the mirror setting.

And promptly screamed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Glynda exclaimed, losing all her composure. Many had to stifled their laughs at seeing their professor lose their composure like that. They never seen that before. "Why do I look like Ozpin?!"

After a moment, the students couldn't hold it in and laughed at what had happened. Harry turned his eyes towards Naruto, a small smirk playing on his lips. He lowly held up five fingers. Five points.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well played." Naruto muttered. "But you just one that battle. You haven't won the war yet."

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry replied back, his smirk never wavering. Katniss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren, Blake, Annabeth, and Hermione couldn't help but pale.

The school is doomed.

(After Class)

"Combat class was definitely interesting." Peeta chuckled as he walked beside Katniss. After classes was over, Peeta and Katniss decided to walk around Beacon, spending time with one another. "I wonder how Harry manage to turn Glynda into Ozpin."

"I have a feeling he'll be keeping that a secret." Katniss said with a shrug. "In any case, I'm going back sleeping with one eye open."

"I don't blame you. The fact that I don't room with them doesn't make me feel any safer." The two of them ended up at Beacon's garden before sitting on one of the benches there. "So, how are you getting along with your team?"

Katniss shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Percy seems to be a decent leader, compared to the ones we've been exposed to. Harry seems to be the calmer, rational guy of the team."

"And Naruto?" When Peeta said that, Katniss's face scrunched up in annoyance. Peeta chuckled at that. "I assume you haven't got along with him yet."

"He's just, so annoying. So immature." Katniss grouched, crossing her arms. "Granted, Harry and Percy can be immature at times, but not to the extent of Naruto. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously, and if it wasn't for the fight in the Emerald Forest, I would've thought that."

"And you're also annoyed that he keeps calling you Catnip?" The face on her face says it all. Peeta sighed. "Does that nickname bring up some bad memories?"

Katniss sighed, looking at her feet. "Sometimes, yes. And there's also the fact that….he reminds me of Finnick a little."

Peeta smiled sadly at that. "Yeah, he kinda does. Though there's a dash of Johanna in there, with his cunning and blatant disrespect with the authorities." Katniss laughed a little at that. That's true. "Try not to be so annoyed with him. You only teamed up with him a few days ago. You might warm up to him."

"I'll try Peeta. No promises." Katniss said. She then changed the subject. "And how's your team?"

Peeta smiled. "They're great. The whole team have intelligence on our side, but Annabeth and Hermione are the main brains of the team. Gaara, meanwhile, is a good and experienced leader. Probably the calmest person I have ever met."

Katniss smiled a little. "It sounds like your team is working out well." Peeta nodded.

"We each have our own form of intelligence, with Hermione and Annabeth having book smarts while Gaara and I have our brains on politics and social affairs. All of us share the brain for combat and battle."

"And there's no flaw in the team at all?" Peeta was about to answer when a thought came to mind. He forgot about due to the chaos happening in the Emerald Forest, but now, the fact that the tracker jacker venom had awaken in the forest entered his mind.

Katniss immediately noticed his silence. And considering never have a hard time finding saying anything to say, she knows something is on his mind. Something big. Before she could say anything, a voice broke out the silence. "Well hello beau-ti-ful."

Katniss and Peeta turn their heads to see four boys near them. Team CRDL. "Is there anything you want?" Katniss asked, a bit rudely.

Cardin gave what he thought was a charming grin. "The name's Cardin. What's your name babe?"

Katniss scowled. She can tell that this is somebody she doesn't want to deal with. "Katniss." She said shortly before getting up. "Come on Peeta. Let's go."

Peeta nodded and got up. Before they could, Russel, Dove, and Sky discreetly block their way. Cardin walk over to them and grab the hem of his shirt. "By the way, why a babe like you hanging out with a guy like this?"

Katniss glared at him. But before she could say anything, Peeta grabbed Cardin's wrist and twisted it, causing the leader to cry out in pain and let go of Peeta's shirt. "Well, this is such things as boyfriend and girlfriends." Peeta informed him lightly. "They tend to hang out a lot."

When Peeta let his wrist, Cardin brought it back, rubbing it a little while glaring at him. "Now, I suggest you let us go before you and your friends get hurt." Peeta warned them. Cardin smirked.

"Oh, you think you could take on all four of us?" Cardin asked, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it. Once we've done with you, I'll take your girlfriend here." Katniss look downright murderous now.

Peeta laughed, confusing the four boys. "Oh, I'm not the one that's want to hurt you." He pointed his thumbs towards Katniss. "She is."

Before Cardin could say anything, Katniss kicked him right in the nuts, causing Cardin's eyes to widen in pain and shock before crumbling down on the ground while his team look at the scene in shock. Then anger.

"You bitch!" Russell cried out before he, Dove, and Sky charge at him. While Peeta merely moved away, Katniss crouched down and sweeped kick them off their feets, once they were near her.

Russell tried to get up, but Katniss gave him a right rook, putting him back on the ground. Dove got up and tried to give his own right hook, but Katniss swiftly duck and backhanded him, causing Dove to crumble on the ground. Finally, Sky tried putting her in a choke hold, but Katniss elbowed him in the gut before turning around and kicking him right in the face, causing Sky to join Russell and Dove.

Cardin's eyes widen when he saw all of his teammates down. "And this is why I warned you." Peeta commented lightly. "You should really take these warnings seriously."

Cardin look at him murderously. "Shut it pretty boy!" Cardin tried to punch him right in the face, but Peeta merely caught it with his bare hands, with little difficulty.

Peeta sighed. "Sorry about this." In a swift motion, he knocked out Cardin and the leader joined his team unconsciousness. He look at Katniss. "Look like Ren's martial arts training have paid off for you."

"Glad you insisted on me doing it." Katniss said, looking on the down group of boys. "It's alway satisfying knocking down idiots."

"You are vicious sometimes, you know that?"

"You love it."

"Katniss, when have you developed a dirty mind?" Knowing what Peeta is implying, Katniss blushed heavily before glaring at her boyfriend.

"Peeta!" Katniss hissed as the two walked away from the unconscious Team CRDL. "You know that isn't what I meant!"

"I know, I know." Peeta placated with a chuckle. "You're just so easy to tease." Katniss merely huffed as she linked Peeta's arm with hers.

Internally, Peeta sighed in relief. The little distraction put off the venom awakening revelation. While it merely happened was once in initiation, Katniss would turned into a worrywart if she heard about it. He doesn't want to worry her while it isn't too bad. If the venom comes back again, then he'll tell her.

He just hopes the hijacking venom awakening doesn't happen again.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked it. Especially when Katniss beat up Team CRDL by herself. I plan to have the rest of Team PHNK have play time with these bullies, one at a time (Smile evilly). And the prank war begun. Who do you think have the better chance of winning? Naruto, the biggest prankster of his entire village? Or Harry, who has the blood of a marauder, as well as the teachings of two of them and their successors? Ninja abilities or magical abilities? Let me know your opinion on the reviews.**

 **Next up, we'll be on Jaune's arc. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	19. Handling Bullies

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm gonna be showing Jaune improved skills as well as Naruto dealing with Team CDRL this time. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 15: Handling Bullies

(A Month Later: Combat Class)

Jaune stood back, locking his eyes on his opponent, Cardin Winchester. The leader of Team CDRL is breathing heavily, holding his mace tightly and shaking in anger.

Today, Glynda chose Cardin and Jaune to do a demonstration in fighting. At first, Cardin thought fighting him will be easy. But Jaune wasn't trained by the best swordsman in Mistral for nothing, and gave the mace user a good fight. Jaune's aura level has barely went down while Cardin almost close to red.

Cardin growled as he glared at his opponent while Jaune merely stared at him calmly. With a roar, Cardin lift his mace and attempted to smash his head. Jaune merely rolled out of the way and when Cardin turn swung it sideways, he blocked the impact with his shield. And due to the mechanism of the shield, Cardin was sent back flying.

Cardin groaned, slowly getting up from his back, but stopped when Jaune's sword pointed at his neck. "Your finished." Jaune simply stated. "Your aura is on the red zone. Time to give up." Cardin growled.

"Shut up!" Cardin shouted, swing his mace at him. Jaune quickly backflipped from the attack, bringing his mace up. "I'm not done yet!"

Before he could attack again, however, Glynda spoke up. "Alright! That's enough!" He stopped his advance while Jaune lowered his shields as the lights in the auditorium brightened. As Glynda Goodwitch moved onto the stage, Jaune and Cardin move out of the way. "As you can see, Mr. Winchester's aura is in the red zone. In a tournament style duel, this indicates a person is no longer fit for battle. And the official can call the match." Glynda lectured. "While Mr. Winchester's attacks are strong, they are slow and Mr. Arc could dodge or block them with ease, making him lose very little aura. And also, can somebody else explain what Mr. Winchester did wrong?"

At that question, Hermione raised her hand. The professor nodded to her, indicating that she can speak. "He was using the same attacks, when it was obvious that his shield could bring the impact back twice as much." Hermione explained. "He didn't think of another strategy to beat Jaune, and instead, was doing the same thing."

Cardin scowled at this while Glynda nodded to this. "That is correct Ms. Granger." Glynda stated. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Brute strengths means nothing if you can't utilize that strength properly. Mr. Arc did that while Mr. Winchester did not."

Cardin scoffed before walking away. "Remember everyone, the Vital Festival is a few months away." Glynda announced. "It won't be long when the other students are here, so keep practicing." This new got everyone excited. That means the Vital Tournament will be there as well, and many want to participate. "Those who wish to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" At that statement, the bell rang. The student began gathering their things and walking out of the wall.

"Hey Jaune." The blonde, who was about to go to the locker room to change, stopped when he heard his trainer called out to him, and turn to see him smiling at him. "You did good out there. You barely let Winchester get any hits on you, and whenever he did, you were able to recover quickly."

Jaune smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It isn't a big deal. I've gone through worse fights than Cardin."

"Still, that doesn't mean you weren't showing much skills Jaune." Pyrrha spoke in, coming up to them. She smiled at him. "You're really a skilled fighter out there." Jaune smiled at this.

"Thanks you two. It really good to hear it from two of the top sword fighters, not to mention two of the strongest, in this school." Pyrrha blushed at the compliment while Percy chuckled.

"Well don't underestimate yourself Jaune." Percy stated. "Don't forget that you're in the top 20 of this class, and several other classes. That's no easy feet. Now go get change so we can catch up with the others." Jaune nodded and went to do just that.

(Cafeteria)

"So there we are," Nora said ominously as the group, consisting of her team, Team PHNK, Team JNPR, and Team GAPH payed attention to her. "In the middle….of the night!"

"It was day." Ren corrected."

"We were surrounded….by Ursa…."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She shouted, standing up. Naruto grinned at Nora's enthusiasm.

"Two of them." Ren corrected once again.

"But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" She sat at this, crossing her arms with a please look.

Ren sighed and put the mug he was drinking down. "She' been having this recurring dream for months now." Ren explained to them.

Peeta look up from the picture was drawing in his sketch book. "Have you figured out what's been causing that dream?" Peeta questioned. He and Katniss heard the story before, so they know about it. Ren shook his head in response.

Before any of them could say anything, the obnoxious voices of Team CDRL broke through their ear. They all turned to see the four making of a rabbit faunus, who's trying to ignore.

Naruto growled at seeing this, his nails digging through the table. "I'm getting real tired of their shit!"

"You're not the only one." Percy stated with a scowl of his own. "These have been bullying people for the past weeks."

"They only got smart enough not to bully us." Katniss said, a furious scowl of her own. Last week, Team CRDL somehow found out that Peeta was afraid of running water and when he wasn't suspecting it, sprayed him with a hose. Because of this, Peeta couldn't stop shaking for the entire day.

But he wasn't the only target at the same. At the same day, they set spiders into Team GAPH room, which caused Annabeth to have a major panic attack. Because of the two cruel pranks, Percy and Katniss confronted the team and taught them never to harm the people they love. Or else, prepare for a world of hurt.

Of course, the two got detention for it, but they didn't regret a single thing.

"But what can we do about it?" Hermione sighed. "Most of their bullying are aimed at faunus, and many of the teachers here turn a blind eye whenever faunus are the victims." Many scowled at this, especially Naruto and Blake.

"Ow, that hurt!" The group turned back towards the other side of the cafeteria to see Cardin pulling at Velvet's ears. "Please stop!" She pleaded while the team laughed mockingly.

Naruto stood up quickly. "Wait. Here." Naruto commanded all of them sternly before stalking off towards the bullies.

"See? I told you they were real!"

"What a freak!"

Before any of them before could say anything more, Cardin felt somebody grab his wrist, the one holding Velvet's ears. He turned his head to see Naruto smiling at him, a threatening look in that smile.

"Hey there, Winchester. I was just talking to my friends when we noticed that you were bothering that girl here." Naruto said casually, like he's talking about the weather. "Would you mind letting go of her bunny ear and get away from her? It doesn't look like she likes her ears pulled."

Cardin felt a bit intimidated, especially with the slight killing intent leaking out of Naruto, but held his ground. "Who are you to demand me you ani-" He cried out in pain, and let go of the Velvet's bunny ear, when tightened his grip on his wrist and slightly twisted it.

"Now, now, no need for the insults." Naruto chided him like a child. "I only asked if you stop bothering her. It's common courtesy to listen to a person request, you know."

Cardin growled, balling his hands into fists. "Take this you animal!" Cardin then threw a fist at Naruto. Unfortunately for him, Naruto used that chance to counter.

Naruto move his head slightly to dodge the punch before grabbing the arm. Before Cardin got time to react, Naruto kicked his feet from under him and twisted his body to make him fall flat on his back. Naruto then put his foot on his chest so he wouldn't get up when Cardin attempted to do so.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." Naruto said, fake sweetness in his voice and more killing intent leaking out. He turned to his teammates, who froze up in fear. "And I wouldn't try to help him. Trust me, it's for your own health."

The increasing pressure of killing intent towards them made them pale, especially Cardin. Meanwhile, many of the the students are watching this with mixed reactions. Those that admire Naruto, or at least see him as a person are smiling and/or at the fact Team CDRL got humiliated. Those that see him as animal merely scowled at him, seeing his actions as something unjustified. The fangirls are squealing at his heroic act.

Velvet, however, is staring at him in shock. Why was he defending her? Sure, he's a faunus like her, but many wouldn't want to get involved with this. Then her eyes lit up in recognition. It's Naruto Uzumaki, the Shadow Fox. The fox faunus that represented their kind, who've shown countless times to humanity that faunus aren't mindless beasts. Her idol.

"Don't mess with her again, okay?" Naruto asked, sounding polite. "Or anyone, for that matter. No one likes to be bullied." With that, he let go of Cardin and turned to Velvet, his face turning into one of sincere concern.

Velvet shock turned to into shyness. Ever since she heard about the Shadow Fox, she had admired him. His willingness to help both human and faunus, as well as his bravery to face impossible, gain her admiration and slight affection. The fact that he not only stopped the bullying happening to her, but is also currently close to her, makes her even more shy than usual.

"Y-Yes, I am." Velvet slightly stuttered, looking down at her feet. Before she could thank him, her sensitive ears picked Cardin getting up and she spotted him ready to attack Naruto from behind. "Look out!"

The warning wasn't needed, as Naruto heard Cardin readying to attack again. Without even flinching, Naruto lean his head to the side and let the punch pass him before grabbing his arm. Before Cardin could do anything else, pulled Cardin towards him and then slammed him onto the ground and on his back by elbowing him, letting him go at the last second. He turned the corner of his eyes. "Is the ground really that comfortable? It must be, since you want me to keep putting you there."

Several of the students laughed at this, especially Yang and Nora. However, before anything else could be said, Naruto was suddenly levitated off his feet. His body turned to the person levitating him, which happened to be an irked Glynda Goodwitch.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I hope you know that we don't condone fighting amongst students outside of the arena." The professor lectured him as she stared at him with piercing eyes.

Instead of cowering, however, Naruto stared back with fierceness. "Yes, I know that. And yet you condone bullying happening to other students? I didn't see you or the professors around her stopped Cardin and his team."

Several people noticed the professors mentioned in the area looking uncomfortable at being called out. He saw that Glynda nearly flinched at this, but held her ground. "The situation would have been handled properly. There was no need for your to resort to attacking them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. "Was that how you see it?" Naruto questioned. He flared his aura up, causing him to break out of the levitation, shocking Glynda and those seeing this. "I was defending myself and Velvet. I merely gripped Cardin's wrist and told him to let go of her ear when he was pulling it for no reason. When he refused, and nearly insulted me, I tightened it to let him go and I didn't do anything after that."

"It was he who attacked me." Naruto continued, his tone holding no obvious fury. "Twice, I might add. And each time, I merely defend myself, dodging his attack and putting him on his back so the fight couldn't continue. Ask anyone in here, and a majority can say the same. Or better yet, look at the camera and you would see that."

At each word, Glynda felt less justified at punishing Naruto. Percy and Harry grinned at their teammate, glad that he isn't letting himself just get in trouble. Nora, Ruby, and Yang are also grinning as well, while Blake, Pyrrha, Annabeth, Hermione, Peeta, Katniss, Ren, and even Weiss (Who will never admit it) are impressed at how effective his argument is being. Gaara still has his neutral gaze, not at all surprise at what's happening.

Despite the convincing argument he put up, Glynda wasn't about to defeat yet. "We'll see about that. Come with me. The same with you, Team CRDL." That made Cardin angry.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong!" He yelled in anger. "That idiot blonde was the one who attacked me!" He was quailed, however, when Glynda gave him a furious glare.

"Do not question me Mr. Winchester. This situation will be dealt with in the Headmaster's office, do I make myself clear?" Cowed by the angry woman, Cardin only nodded. "Good. Now the five of you, follow me."

With that, Glynda led the five boys to the tower, leaving the students to gossip while Velvet sat back down, though looked concern and a bit guilty. She wanted to defend Naruto about what happened, but, like many others, was frozen at the image of an angry Professor Goodwitch.

The rest of Team PHNK were a bit angry at what transpired. "Does teachers really hate to be showed wrong?" Percy ranted. "She could've asked any one of us what happened, but noooo, she decided to get all five of them in trouble."

"That's typical of teachers." Harry said curtly, a disappointed frown on his face. "They rather punish everyone involved in a fight, rather than figuring out what happened."

Hermione sighed at this. "What can we do about it Harry? They are the professors, and the decisions of who gets punished is left to them."

"Plus, Professor Goodwitch is determined to get Naruto in trouble." Annabeth added. "She somehow knows that Harry and Naruto are the ones doing the pranking, and want to see them get in trouble at least once." Their skills at evading punishment and leaving no evidence infuriate the stern teacher to the point where she doesn't let them get away when they get in trouble.

Speaking of which, Harry's and Naruto's prank war is still going on. Several pranks had happen throughout the month, ranging from Ruby having habanero seeds in her cookies to several professors get lost in a gym turned maze for an hour. So far, Harry and Naruto are at a tie, with 60 points each.

Many of the others look a little angry as well, especially Yang and Blake. "I hope Naruto will somehow get out of it." Ruby said, worried for her blonde brother-figure.

Gaara smiled. "I wouldn't worry that much about him." Gaara stated, drawing everyone's attention. "Not only he's a prankster, he's a spymaster. He learned to get out of situations like this. So don't worry."

That made everyone relax a little. "Good." Weiss stated with a curt nod. "I'm glad that Naruto won't get an unjust punishment and Team CDRL will get the punishment they deserved." A drawn silence was brought after Weiss's statement, the group staring at her. Noticing that nearly everyone in the group is staring at her in shock, and Ruby is poking her like something strange happened to her, she spoke up once again. "What? Why are all of you staring at me like that?"

Ruby look a bit sheepish. "Sorry, but I've never seen you been on Naruto's side before, nor did you ever called him by his first name."

"Plus, I've never seen a Schnee defend a faunus." Blake stated, her tone a bit accusatory.

Weiss look indigent at this. "I'm not that mean, am I?" Weiss demanded. In response, many looked away, with Yang whistling innocently. Weiss huffed. "As for your comment Blake, I don't hate faunus. I simply don't trust them. That doesn't mean I support the blatant bullying Team CDRL was doing."

"And you can't blame her for not trusting faunus." Gaara supported his friend. "She's the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the top possibly targets of the White Fang. In that type of situation, it's risky to trust people." Weiss smiled at the fact that Gaara is defending her, as well as blushing. "And back to the topic, don't worry about Naruto. You all know how well he can get out of these situations."

Several chuckled or grinned at this. Yes, they all know how well Naruto can stop himself from getting in trouble, especially Team RWBY.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I didn't mess up on anything. What did you think of the skills Jaune displayed against Cardin? And what do you of how Naruto handled Team CDRL and Glynda? I really hope I didn't made her sound like Snape. That's the** _ **last**_ **thing I want to do. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	20. Not Just Animals

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're going be seeing Oobleck's class. Also, I'm gonna be revealing who else will be with Naruto, if you didn't figure it out on the last chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any books, anime, or movies.**

Chapter 16: Not Just Animals

"So Harry, what did you want to talk about?" Weiss asked as the two stopped in a secluded part of the hallway. After the two finished eating their lunches, Harry decided to chat privately with Weiss.

Harry didn't answer immediately, just smiled and leaned on the wall. "I see you're getting along well with Ruby now." Harry commented on, smiling. "Starting to work with like a team."

Weiss blushed a little and shrugged. "She may be a dunce, but I admit, she has the potential to become a good leader." Weiss admitted. "And she's a pretty good friend as well."

"Glad to hear you say that." Harry said to her. "Now, onto the topic I brought you here for. Remember when Hermione and I discovered a way to manipulate aura that no one else achieved?"

Weiss nodded to this. They, along with Winter, told her about this, that Harry and Hermione created a way to use aura like magic. She was amazed when she heard that, and her admiration for the two rose up by a lot. Now, her eyes widen in realization. "Are you going to….?"

Harry nodded to the unasked question. "After observing for a while, I think you're ready to learn how to use aura as magic."

Weiss's eyes shined in excitement. Ever since she saw Harry use aura like magic, she been wanting to learn it, but Harry only showed it to a handful of people. To hear that he's going to teach her rose up her confidence.

Harry then gave her a firm look. "But this training isn't easy. You need to put your heart and soul into this Weiss, and you can't even think about giving up once you start. If you do, then it shows you aren't ready to do it." Weiss sat up straighter at that and gain a determine look.

"I promise, I won't give up." Weiss stated firmly. Harry smiled at this.

"Good. We'll start this weekend, starting with forming your aura into something more condensed."

(History Class)

"Prior to the Faunus Civil Rights Revolution, more popularly known as as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite, adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck lectured as he zipped around his deck, taking sips of coffee while he's at. As he mentioned Menagerie, he appeared next to the board, pointing at an island on the map with a long ruler.

He took another sip of his coffee before speaking. "Now, while this may feel like ancient history to many of you, it's important to remember that these events happen relatively recently! Why, the repercussions are still felt today!"

As he lectured, everyone was paying rapt attention to the green haired professor. Well, everyone except Cardin and Russel, who could care less about Faunus history. Everyone else was watching the professor zip around the room in either awe or amusement. Annabeth, Gaara, and Hermione are paying the most attention, along with Naruto and Percy, surprisingly.

"Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" Many seemed reluctant to raise their hand, but Naruto raise his up casually, not embarrassed by this at all. Many of them slowly followed his example, including one Velvet Scarlatina.

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful!" Oobleck stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "Remember students, this is precisely the kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean….I mean….just look what happened to the White Fang!"

Blake flinched a little at the mention of the White Fang, though no one saw it. Naruto, meanwhile, nodded in agreement, as did Gaara. They both know full and well how that kind of ignorance towards a race, or even a certain person, can lead to them being violent, with one of them being a prime example.

"Now, can any of you young scholars tell me what many theorist believe was the turning point, in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hands. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss said in confidence. Oobleck took another sip of his coffee and zip behind his desk.

"Precisely!" He praised. "And, who can tell me what the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

At the time, Cardin made a paper football and went to flick it at Jaune's head, who's currently taking notes. Cardin snickered, thinking this might embarrassed the blonde boy and he could get a small form of revenge for right now.

However, it didn't happen like he wanted it to. Without even looking, Jaune caught the the paper football in his unused hand, shocking Cardin. Before he could say or do anything, however, Oobleck appeared in front of Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing the class are we? This is excellent, excellent!" Oobleck spoked rapidly. "What's the answer to the question?" Cardin smirked. It look like his plan is still going strong.

However, that wasn't the case. "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Pr-, I mean Dr. Oobleck." Jaune said, gathering up the notes he's taking and preparing to answer, missing the smile of the professor's face. "Well, the common answer is night vision Faunus have, which is partly true. However, it was not only that, but the general was inexperienced with faunus and didn't to bother up studying on his enemies, as well as the fact that the Faunus has more knowledge of their terrain than he did."

"Since he knew that he didn't know the terrain well, he planned a sneak attack at night. While a good plan, he didn't know that Faunus had excellent night vision." Jaune continued. "Their scouts saw him very easily, and warned the others, leading to his defeat and his capture."

Everyone was amazed at how brilliantly he presented that. Percy, Annabeth, and Pyrrha smiled proudly at their friend while Naruto and Blake shared a smirk at Cardin's failed attempt at embarrassing Jaune.

"Excellent! Brilliant!" Oobleck praised excitingly. "Well done, Mr. Arc! You researched and presented it very well! This is a kind of dedication of huntsmen and huntresses should have! Oh, and Mr. Winchester…."

"Huh?" He let out uncaringly. Before anyone could blinked, he got hit by the paper football he thrown at Jaune. The blonde blinked in shock, looking in his hand to see that the thing thrown at him was gone.

Oobleck looked at Cardin in annoyance. "Next time, I prefer you play paper football in your room rather than my class in an attempt to hit another student." He stated firmly. Several of the students laughed at the leader of Team CDRL while he growled and glared at everyone laughing at him.

Cardin then scoffed and slumped into his seat. "Why does it even matter? We all know that it's easier to train animals than humans." His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, causing several to frown at him, especially the Faunus in the class.

Before Oobleck could say anything, Harry spoke up. "Dr. Oobleck, may I answer Cardin's question?" Harry asked him.

Oobleck blinked, which is hidden in his glasses, before speaking. "You may, but be respectful." Harry nodded, silently promising to be.

Harry then turned to Cardin. "Because that kind of ignorance, seeing another of people as 'animals' as you called it, is what lead to violence on both side. And that kind of ignorance is what lead to us humans losing to so called 'animals' with us."

"Not only that, but you have to work with other Faunus eventually." Harry continued, his voice betraying nothing. "With views like that, what faunus would want to work with you, must less save you when you're in trouble? Views like that, and openly stating them, create enemies around you Winchester. Enemies that won't be willing to help you if you ever get to any kind of trouble."

Many looked at Harry in awe at the fact he told Cardin off without spitting out any obvious insults, with many of the Faunus in the class in agreement with Harry's words. Ruby look at her crush in admiration, thinking that he was being so cool. Naruto and Blake smiled, respecting Harry for telling off Winchester like that without even mocking him. It takes a clever and gutsy mind to do that.

And Cardin? To say that he is pissed is an understatement. Cardin growled and spoke without thinking. "It's fools like you that cause us to lose to these animals!"

Harry merely looked at him with bored eyes, pissing Cardin off even more. ' _Go ahead, keep talking. You're just gonna prove me right.'_ Harry thought, looking at the angry faces of the Faunus here.

Cardin was about to get up and about to spit out more insults when Oobleck spoke up once again. "Mr. Winchester, do sit down." The man told him firmly. Cardin growled once more, but did as the teacher said. "And Mr. Potter, you brought up very good facts. Facts that I want everyone who have bad views towards the faunus to think about in the future."

Oobleck then zip to where Cardin is at. "And Mr. Winchester, since you seemed so uninterested in learning with this class, you can learn by yourself this evening!" Many students starting laughing once again as the bell rang. "Very well then! Class is dismissed, except for you Mr. Winchester! Or did you think I was bluffing when I said you could learn after class?!"

Cardin growled as the laughter continued. As the students started leaving, Cardin tried tripping while the boy is on his way out, but Jaune merely jumped over the outstretched foot, not looking down once. Jaune walked out of the classroom to see Pyrrha, Percy, and Annabeth waiting for him. All three of them are smiling at him.

"That was impressive Jaune." Pyrrha complimented. He smiled towards her as well, a hint of a blush on his cheek.

"It's not that impressive." Jaune said with a shrug. "If you asked Annabeth that question, she would give a one page essay on it. By the way, you can thank her for my knowledge. She taught everything I needed to know before coming to Beacon, including history."

Annabeth blushed and smiled. "Still, it doesn't brush off the fact that your answer was impressive." Annabeth told him. "Many wouldn't remember all that information, or even study up on it."

The four then catched up with the others. "By the way Harry, nice lecture you gave Cardin." Jaune said to the guy, gaining his attention. "Though it look like you pissed him off a lot. You might need to watch yourself."

Harry shrugged. "I've dealt with bullies like that before. Cardin and his goons doesn't scare me." He then smirked evilly. "Plus, if they try to harm me or my friends, I'm going to remind why Naruto and I are currently feared as pranksters."

"You got that!" Naruto cackled. "But that doesn't mean our war is over Potter!"

"Right back at you Uzumaki." Harry shot back. Then he remembered something. "Oh, and how was the meeting between you, Team CDRL, Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch?"

The blonde grinned. "I got off scot free." Naruto stated to them. "Team CDRL didn't gave detailed info on what happened like I did, plus, Ozpin looked at the footage from the cafeteria. I didn't even get a slap on the wrist while CDRL got a month detention."

Many were impressed at that. "Wow. Never met anybody who could get out of situation like that with no consequences attached." Ren stated.

Gaara smirked. "It's why he's my spymaster. Any situation he gets himself into, he can talk himself out of. He rarely needs to use force with other people."

"Even I have to agree that the idiot blonde knows how to get himself out of bad situations." Weiss admitted reluctantly. Naruto grinned at this.

"Oh, Ice Queen, I'm touched!"

"Be quiet, you idiot!"

"Um, excuse me…." Everyone turned to see that it was Velvet talking to them, shuffling a bit nervously. "Naruto, can I speak to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure." He turned to the others. "You guys go on." Everyone nodded and left to their own things. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just want to thank you for helping me back in the cafeteria." Velvet said shyly, not looking in the eye. "I didn't think anyone would help me for a moment."

Naruto smiled softly at her. "It's no problem Velvet. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"But didn't you get in trouble by getting involved?" Velvet protested. In response, Naruto merely grinned.

"Oh, I didn't get into any trouble at all. Ozpin saw that it was Team CDRL that was causing the trouble, not me." Naruto told her, surprising the rabbit faunus a bit. "And even if I did get in trouble, I would still do it."

"But why?" Velvet questioned. "You don't know me."

Naruto tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Is that a reason why I shouldn't help someone in need?" Naruto rhetorically asked. Velvet have no response to that answer. "You could be my precious friend, a stranger I don't know nothing about, or even an enemy, I don't abandon somebody who needs help. I became a huntsman to help others, whether it's other fighters who needs allies and friends, or civilians who can't defend themselves. And I going to keep doing that, no matter who the person is or what the situation is."

As he finished his speech, Velvet is staring at him in awe and admiration. He's definitely is like what people say about him. Strong, skilled, mischievous, and cunning, yet kind, caring, brave, and selfless. Several of those things Velvet wants to be.

It was the reason she asked him why he do it. To see his character for herself.

"Hey Velvet, are you alright? You're spacing me." Velvet blinked and saw Naruto's face directly at her's. Immediately, she turned red, registering the fact that her idol is so close to her. "Hey, you cheeks are red. Are you okay?"

"O-Oh, I'm fine." Velvet told him, trying to push back the blush, with little success. "It's just, well, I…." Gathering her courage, she stepped back and bowed down to him, startling the fox faunus slightly. "I'm a really big fan of yours Naruto Uzumaki! I heard of you, of your titled 'Shadow Fox'! You represent that our kind aren't just mindless animals, and it's one of main reasons I decided to become a huntress!"

Naruto blinked, shock at what just happened. After Velvet finished, his gain a small smile before it turned into a grin. He then put a hand on Velvet's head, causing her to look up. "Your welcome Velvet. I'm glad to hear I had you decide to become a huntress."

Velvet felt herself blushing even further at the fact that her idol is patting her head. The blonde then look at her in amusement. "But isn't strange for a second year to be bowing to a first year?"

Velvet stood up at that, but she shook her head. "Not at all. Many of the huntsmen and huntresses, especially many of the faunus here, were inspired to come here because of you." In fact, there are almost as many faunus as there are humans in Beacon due to Naruto's actions in the past.

Naruto grinned a bit bashfully. "Wow. Never thought I inspired that many people." He then turned around and put his hands behind his back, turning his head to her. "Well, I gotta get back to my team. How about we talk more next time we see each other?"

Velvet nodded eagerly to this, though she went back to her shy demeanor. "Sure. I would love to." She spoke softly. He smiled at her once more before walking away.

"Alright. See ya then." He then walked away, leaving Velvet to her own thoughts.

As Naruto walked, he thought about Velvet. She reminds him a lot of one of his friends back at the elemental nation. She reminds him of Hinata. ' _Both very shy, but a strong will to do good. I can see that will in her eyes.'_ His mood slightly dimmed at thought of one of his friends back at home. He cared about Hinata a lot, maybe even loved her, and he knew that Hinata loved him. She stated so back when she protected him from Pein.

But now, he'll never get the chance to confront her about those feelings. ' _Don't, Naruto. It's in the past now. There's nothing you could do to change that.'_ Maybe some ramen will help him bring his mood back.

Five or six bowls of it, anyway.

 **And that's the end. So, here are the couples so far. Percy/Annabeth, Katniss/Peeta, Gaara/Weiss, Pyrrha/Jaune, Harry/Ruby/?, Ren/Hermione(And possibly Nora), and finally, Naruto/Blake/Yang/Velvet. Those are the couples I've hinted at so far. As for who's the last girl that's gonna be with Harry, you might not find out for a while.**

 **So what do you think of the chapter? Make sure to give me your thoughts on it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	21. Training

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This'll probably feel like more of a filler to you guys, but I feel like some of these topics should be touched upon. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, shows, or movies.**

Chapter 17: Training

CLASH. CLASH. CLASH.

Jaune breathed heavily as he held his sword up. His trainer Percy, however, isn't even out of breath and staring at him calmly. After class was over, the two went to the rooftop and started training. It was their daily schedule, something they have done ever since the first day at Beacon.

"You're getting better Jaune." Percy complemented, holding his sword up. "Lasting longer. But you need to fight more dirty. Think outside the box in a fight."

"But isn't playing dirty like cheating in a fight?" Jaune questioned. Percy sighed at this before running towards him, sword at the ready. Jaune immediately lifted his shield to block the sword strike, but Percy didn't use his sword. Instead, he kicked him under his feet, causing Jaune to yelp and land on his butt.

"In a fight, there are no rules on how to win." Percy said to him seriously. "Grimm don't follow rules of fighting like some do, and criminals or terrorists won't do so either. In order to win, you need to find ways to put them in your level. You can't always be an honorable fighter and expect to win."

Jaune groaned, accepting the hand Percy gave him. "Duly noted." Jaune groaned. "But did you have to give me an demonstration?" Percy smirks.

"The best learning style is always experiencing it yourself." Percy lectured to him. "I taught you that first time we started the training."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Jaune grumbled. Percy laughed in response.

Before either of them could say anything else, another voice broke. "So that's where two have been every time?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed in shock, turning to the redhead. Percy wasn't as shock as him, merely nodded to the Mistral fighter. "How long were here?"

"A few minutes." Pyrrha told him, smiling at the two. "I see the both of you are working hard. Percy been training you?"

Jaune nodded. "He's been training me since I was kid. Taught me everything I know now. If he haven't train me, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

Percy chuckled. "Maybe, but your conviction has led to being as strong as you are now."

"Percy is correct Jaune." Pyrrha said in agreement. "If haven't worked as hard as you did, you wouldn't be here now."

Jaune blushed a little and rub the back of his head, smiling. "Thanks you two." He then look at Pyrrha curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you go off to every time we get out of class." Pyrrha admitted. "And curious about your training. So I followed you here." Not to mention she gotten worried every time Jaune come to the room, exhausted out of his mind.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Jaune. "Do you mind her knowing about your training regime?" Jaune thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, I don't. I can't see any reason why we shouldn't tell her."

"Alright then." Percy then turned to Pyrrha. "In the morning, we do some exercises to fully wake ourselves up. During lunch, whenever we get time, Annabeth, Jaune, and I form a study group. After classes, we do sword training, reflex training, and aura defense training, along with more exercises to keep up his stamina."

Pyrrha's eyebrow shot up a this. "Wow. That is a lot to do."

' _You have no idea.'_ Jaune stated inwardly. A part of him is telling him not to reveal the full extent of his training to Pyrrha. There's a reason that Percy's training regime is called "Percy Official Boot Camp From Hades". "Yeah. But I requested all of that. I want to keep improving my abilities, to prove that I'm not a disappointment."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha immediately catch on to the last part. "Jaune, you are far from a disappointment. You're one of the top 20 students here in our year. What would make you think you're a disappointment?"

Jaune look away, not wanting to talk about while Percy sighed. He know why. Jaune's parents and some of his sisters weren't really supportive of becoming a huntsman. Even now, they have some doubts of him making, despite the progress he has made. Jaune love his family, and still do, so the lack of support hurts him.

"It's something that will tell you when he's ready Pyrrha." Percy said for the boy. Pyrrha still look concerned, but nodded at the firm look Percy giving her. "Now then, do you think you can help us training?"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha look at him in surprise. "Really?" Pyrrha questioned. "But it look like you're doing good. What could I help with?"

"Well Jaune needs a proper sparring partner, and I tend to play dirty sometimes." Percy said, rubbing the back of his sheepishly. "I've heard of your skills from the Mistral Tournament, so you would be a good help. Plus, you know how to use your shield better than I do. You can help Jaune with using his shield."

Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Do you want to Pyrrha?" Jaune asked her.

Pyrrha thought about it for a moment before she smile and nodded. "Sure. I would love to Jaune." The two boys smiled at this.

"Good. You can spar with her tomorrow Jaune." Percy instructed. "After that, we'll remake our schedule to fit sword training and shield training."

(Team PHNK Room)

"So Weiss, ready to begin your training?" Harry asked. As soon as classes were over, and they got their homework done, Harry brought Weiss to his and his team's room to start teaching Weiss how to use aura like magic.

He know he said that he would teach her on the weekends, but he figured that since the first step is pretty basic, he might as well get it over with so they could move to the next lessons on the weekends.

Weiss nodded, trying hard not to look too eager. "Alright. First, hold out your hand." Harry instructed. Weiss did as so. "Good. Now, focus your aura in your palm and form it into a physical mana." It was something he and Hermione learned to do. Since Remnant doesn't have the materials to make wands, he and Hermione decided it would be best to learn magic wand lessly incase they ever lose their own wands.

Weiss nodded and closed her eyes, trying to do as Harry instructed. She tried to think of what to form while pushing out her aura, but it's hard for her to concentrate on both. She started sweating a little as she force out her aura.

"Weiss!"

But then she broke concentration when she heard Harry calling out to her. She look at Harry in frustration, who's giving her a firm look. "Don't force it out. Let it come naturally to you." Harry instructed. "And you can't think on it. Just let it come out naturally."

"But how can I form it into physical mana if I can't think?"

"You can't think on it Weiss. It's not like using glyphs, where you have to think on every pattern." Harry told her. "You just do it. Let it flow into your palm, and then out of it."

Weiss took a breath before she did as Harry instructed. Instead of forcing it in, or thinking about, she let flow into her palms. Flowing it into her arm is the easy part. Letting it out is the hard.

When she attempted to let it out of her palm, it shot out like a cannon and pushed onto the wall of the bed she's on. She yelped in shock and slight pain. "Careful. Trying to let out the aura too quickly will result that. Doing it too slow will end up with going flat and failing."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Weiss questioned in annoyance.

Harry smirked. "Cause it's better for someone to experience it rather than hear it for themselves. They know the consequences first hand." Weiss huffed at this. Sadistic bastard.

So, Weiss ended up using too much or too little several time. She ended up getting several bumps on her head for efforts, and she grew frustrated each time

Harry sighed. He can see that her frustration is getting better of her right. "Weiss, take a small break to calm yourself down. You're getting to worked up right now."

Predictably, she remained stubborn. "No, I can do this-"

"Not with how frustrated you are now." Harry retorted. "This training requires a clear head. Get too emotional, and you'll end up failing each time. Now, as your teacher, I'm ordering you to calm yourself down."

She gritted her teeth, wanting to argue, but she knows Harry's right. She's too worked up right now. So, she did as she told and took deep breaths to calm herself down. "You have to work on your temper Weiss." Harry told her. "If you keep letting it control you, the training will only get harder as we go."

She frowned at this. Unfortunately, her temper is something she wound up getting from her father. But Harry's right. She need to learn to control it.

"And I'm telling you this, not only for your training, but for yourself as well." Harry continued. "If no one had helped you and Ruby with your problems, it would've taken much longer for the two of you to get along, if at all. Sooner or later, your anger, along with your pride, will end up pushing a friend or one of your teammates away."

Weiss sighed. Harry's right. And the first day here, along with the initiation, were proof of that. She needs to learn to control her her pride and anger, otherwise, it would be a hinderance to her.

"Alright? You calmed down now?" Harry asked her. To that, she nodded. "Good. You can start again."

Weiss nodded as she held out her hand. Once again, she manage to put her aura into her palms. Now, to let it out. Slowly, but not to slowly, she let out the aura in her palms. And soon, it formed into a blue misty sphere.

Weiss opened her eyes when she heard a swirling down and she look into her palm to see a swirling mist of blue energy. She stare at it in awe before a smile slowly grew on her lips. "I did it!" Weiss cheered, acting much like a child.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you did." Harry agreed with a nod. "Now, I want you to keep practicing in your room. Once you get use to doing it, we'll go on to the next lesson."

"Which is?" Weiss asked curiosly.

Harry smirked. "Condensing all of your aura inside your body." Weiss paled a little at this.

"But wait, if I end up doing it too fast, what will happen?" Weiss asked, a bit panicky.

"Now you know why this is the first step." Harry stated. "You know the speed to where you condense your aura. I had to learn the hard way, and ended up paralyzed for a day. Same with Hermione, despite my warnings." Winter had to abandon work and take care of them for the entire day. "Just keep practicing for the remaining week and you won't be paralyzed."

Weiss nodded quickly to this. She does not want to end up unable to move for the entire day. Who knows what Yang and Ruby would do to her if she does? And let's not get started on Naruto.

She shuddered as that thought came to mind. Yeah, she's going to make sure she doesn't end up like that.

(Library)

Hermione look through rows of books, trying to find the one she wants. Ever since coming to Beacon, she's been grabbing her hands on any book she hasn't read yet. She would've read the whole library by now, but unfortunately for her, Harry restricted her to one book per day.

At the very least, Annabeth is sharing the same fate. Percy restricted to that much as well.

Finally, she found the book she wanted and immediately grabbed it. She went to leave, but then her eyes trailed to the other books she has. She bit her lip. She looked around, looking to see if anyone's here, specifically Harry. After seeing that nobody is within her vicinity, she quickly grabbed the other books that gain her interest. She went to another aisle and grabbed three more books before stopping with eight.

Hermione giggled giddily. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She whispered to herself.

"You got a lot of books there."

Hermione yelped whirled around when she heard the someone speaking behind her. The person held his hand in a placating gesture. "Sorry to startle you. I saw you over hear and thought to say hi." The person was none other than Lie Ren.

Hermione blushed seeing Ren. "Oh. Hi Ren." She spoke shyly. She then realized that Ren sees all these books in her hand. "Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Harry." Hermione pleaded. "He restricted me to only one book a day, but I can't help myself."

Ren chuckled. "Don't worry. Your secret safe with me." Hermione let out a breath of relief. "After you check out your books, how about I walk you to your dorm?"

Hermione blushed even more at the offer. "A-Are you sure?" Hermione asked him. "I mean, d-didn't you come here to get a book for yourself." Inwardly, she's reprimanding herself for stuttering. ' _Get ahold of yourself Hermione. You only known him for a month. You shouldn't be having a crush on him.'_

"I did, but I couldn't find the book I wanted. Someone got it before I could." Ren replied back. "And besides, I've walked you there a couple of times before, so I don't mind."

Hermione smiled bashfully at this. It's true, there were times Ren would walk with her to their dorms, the two of them making small talk. Through those talks, Hermione found out a bit more about Ren. Like how he's friend with Nora, Katniss, and Peeta for a long time, that he's an orphan child, and that he's a bit of a cook.

After Hermione checked out her books, the two started walking to their dorm rooms. Ren offered to help carry the books, but Hermione decline, saying that she got it. If the stack was doubled, then she would've accepted, but she can easily carry eight books by herself. Like always, the two made small talk with each other.

"Why do you like reading so much?" Ren asked her eventually. "I don't mean any offense. But out of everyone in Beacon, only Annabeth matched your love for book. Not even Blake love reading as much you two do."

Hermione look at him cautiously, looking to see if there's any distaste or malicious intent in those eyes. When she only saw curiosity, she hesitantly answered. "Well, I didn't have that many friends when I was younger. I was bullied a lot for my love of books, so I found solace in them. I found comfort in books, until I met Harry. He was the first person to not automatically dislike me for my love for books, or my know-it-all personality, though we didn't became friends until one night in October."

"Sounds like a lonely childhood." Ren said sympathetically. Hermione nodded, looking down on the ground. As they talked, the subconsciously stopped, noticing that they're at their rooms.

"I had my parents, but they can be really busy most of the time, despite their efforts at putting some of their time for me." Hermione said quietly. "It makes me glad that I met Harry. I made several friends after him, but I was the closest to Harry. He's the brother that had stick by my side through thick and thin, and vice versa. Even when we argue, we eventually made up. And we rarely argue."

Hermione then go to her door. "Night Ren." She told him.

"Night." Ren said back, grabbing the handle of the door to his room. But before he went in, he spoke up once again. "Oh, and Hermione, about your loves for books," Hermione stiffened, wondering if he's going to say something hurtful. "I can't imagine why others would make fun of you about it. It's pretty cute how you act around them." With that, he entered his room.

Hermione stared at space Ren was at, just for a moment, before a big blush entered her face. She quickly entered the room and put her books under the bed before sitting down, trying to calm down her raging heart.

' _Okay, okay, calm down Hermione.'_ She mentally told herself. ' _You shouldn't be acting like a love sick high schooler.'_ An after thought comes to mind. ' _Even if he's the only one to say that my love for books is cute.'_

She shook her head. She'll go to bed early to calm down her raging heart.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think should happen next? Should Team CDRL try something against the other four teams? Or something else entirely? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	22. Counter Move

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. It's been longer than usual since I've updated any of my stories, so I hope this will be good. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, or books.**

Chapter 18: Counter Move

By the time Weiss got back, her team are already in the room, all of them in their own beds. "Hey Weiss!" Ruby greeted her partner with her usual energy. Said partner smiled and nodded back in greeting. "How did your training with Harry go? Learn anything exciting yet?"

Weiss sat at her part of the bunk bed before speaking. "It was a bit difficult, and a bit painful."

"Does that explain the bumps on your head?" Blake noted, looking up from her book.

Weiss winced a little at the reminder of her injuries. "Yes, it does." She admitted. She turn her attention back to Ruby. "As for what Harry taught me, it's no new abilities. Not right now at least."

"Then what is it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Basically, it's learning to condense my aura." Seeing Ruby's confused look, Weiss sighed and elaborate. "Basically, it's turning aura into a more solid form."

"Oh!" But then her confused look came back. "But why would you need to do that?"

Weiss stood up straight up, getting into lecture mode. "Our aura is like air. Because of this, we could only use it for defense." She explained. "If we try using it for attacking, a lot of our aura would get depleted quickly. And that's not practical in any kind of fight, whether it's a tournament or an actual life-and-death fight."

By now, Blake and Yang, who was reading a magazine, are also paying attention to the explanation Weiss's giving. "So if you condense your aura, you'll able to use your aura for attacking?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded.

"Exactly. Harry was the first to discover that, and the first to actually do it, alongside Hermione."

"Wow." Ruby said in awe. "That's so cool. Harry is so cool." Her teammates couldn't help but smirk at this. Especially Yang.

"Aww, my sister's itty bitty crush is bigger." Yang teased. Ruby blushed.

"Yang!"

"No need to be embarrassed Ruby! All of us have someone we love!"

"Like you and Naruto?" Ruby retorted. This time, Yang blushed.

"Th-That's different!"

"Funny. I think it's the same."

As the sisters bickered, Blake look up towards Yang with narrowed eyes. So she does like Naruto. She had her suspicions before, but she wasn't completely sure. Mostly sure, but not a hundred percent.

Now she is. And she'll keep a close eye on her partner.

"If you want, I can tell you more about Harry tomorrow." Weiss offered, breaking through the sisters' bickering.

Ruby's eyes lit up a this, the blush growing on her cheeks. "R-Really?"

"Yep." Weiss confirmed. "But not too much. If want to know more, you'll have to talk to him yourself." Weiss smirked and held back a giggle when Ruby turn atomic red at the thought of talking to Harry. Yang grinned at this as well while Blake held a small smile.

It's fun, teasing their young leader.

(With Percy)

After finishing up with training Jaune, Percy decided to take a little stroll around the school before going to his dorm room. As he walks, his fingers are twirling around Riptide's pen form. The reason it's in pen form instead of his locker is because he nevers know when he'll need it. And even though he's now good at hand-to-hand combat, it never hurts to have something on hand.

A rule all self-aware demigods keep to heart.

As he walks, the boy pass through some of the other dorm rooms. That's when he heard a voice. "So, first chance we get, we'll attack those team of bookworms."

Percy froze, stopping his twirling pen. He know that obnoxious voice all too well. Cardin.

Without making a sound, he slid onto the wall and press his ear near the nearby door. Team CDRL's door is opened a crack, which explains why he can hear them.

"Are you sure about this Cardin?" One of his teammates asked. It sounds like Dove. "I mean, you remember the last time we did those pranks on Mellark and Chase right?"

"We'll make sure they don't tell them what we did." The leader reassured. "Besides, we need to get back at them for humiliating us. I especially want a crack at that bushy haired bookworm. That would get Potter all riled up."

Hermione. That's the first thought when Percy heard 'bushy haired bookworm'. Judging by what he's hearing, they're planning to attack Team GAPH.

"So what are we going to do?" Another voice, Sky from the sounds of it, asked. "I doubt they're weaklings. And I remember Mellark giving you a good punch last time we made a move on Everdeen."

Percy held a snickered while Cardin scoffed. "Pretty boy just got lucky, that's all. And I doubt those bunch of bookworms can put up a fight." This time, Percy held a snort. Wise Girl could beat them all down with just one knife in her hand. "But just in case, I got a plan in mind to make sure they can't fight back."

That brought Percy's full attention. "What plan?" A fourth voice asked. Russell.

"We're gonna use the Rapier Wasps." Was Cardin's answer. "One sting of those things can hurt like hell, and a couple more can cause hallucination. Enough of those stingers on them, and they won't be able to fight nor see who's beating them."

Percy's eyes widen while another spoke. "Wow! Good plan Cardin! Now we can get back at Team PHNK!"

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces once they see their friends beaten up!" Russell laughed. "That'll show them what's what!"

"And maybe we can send more spiders while that blonde bookworm is in that state." Cardin laughed.

As he heard more and more, Percy felt his anger rising. When he heard the last comment, he knew he needed to go, or else he might lose it and attack Team CDRL right here and there. So with that in mind, he left the room and quickly went back to his dorm room.

Those bastards won't be able to go through with their cruel plan! Not if he got anything to say about it!

(Forever Fall)

Forever Fall. The forest that look like the fall season for who know how long. Today, the first years are going to collect some sap from the trees here, with their team.

Glynda is leading the entire class, a request that Professor Peach made. All the while, the students are admiring the beauty of the forest. "Yes, the forest Forever Fall is indeed quite beautiful. But we're not here for sight seeing."

"Today, you are here to collect the sap of the trees of Forever Fall. Since the forest can be quite dangerous, Professor Peach asked me to watch over all of you." Glynda continued. "For any Grimm or other dangerous wildlife here, please stay with your teams as you collect the sap. Good luck."

As she said that, the group separated to collect the sap. The only ones who hasn't separated yet was Team PHNK, RWBY, GAPH, and JNPR. "It's too bad we can't look around the forest." Annabeth commented. "I would love to walk through it with Percy."

"Maybe we can after this, during the weekend maybe." Percy offered. "Does that sound nice?" Annabeth smiled at this.

"It does. Thank you Seaweed Brain."

"You guys should." Peeta said. "Katniss and I been here from time to time. It's one of the few places where you can feel at peace." Katniss silently nodded in agreement to this.

"Minus the dangerous wild-life, of course." Naruto spoke up, having been in the forest himself as well. "Though it's nothing we can't handle."

"Agreed." Gaara replied stoically.

Nora then spoke up. "Well, we better get going on finding some sap! Come on Ren!" She pulled the boy by the arm and ran into the forest, despite his protest to slow down. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the orange haired girl as the rest of Team JNPR, along with Katniss and Peeta, laughed at Ren's predicament.

"We better catch with them." Pyrrha commented. "C'mon Jaune."

"Okay." Jaune said. As Pyrrha ran to catch up with them, Jaune turned to the others. "Well, good luck you guys. We should be able to find plenty of sap here." With that, he went running to catch up with his team.

"We should be going as well." Weiss announced with crossed arms. "That sap isn't going to collected itself. Right Ruby?"

"Uh, right." Ruby stated, after realizing that Weiss is letting her take lead. "We should go. See you later you guys." With that, she and her team went to find sap of their own.

As soon as they left, Team PHNK and GAPH looked at one another. "So when do you think it'll happen?" Harry spoke quietly, so no one nearby will hear.

Last night, Percy told his team and Team GAPH about what he heard from Team CDRL. The reactions were overall pissed off, even Gaara had a stormy look in his eyes. Katniss and Peeta, however, also had a certain look when those wasps were mentioned. It was like they were remembering something bad.

After that, they devised a plan to counteract Team CRDL's plan. A plan that'll make the team of bullies regret screwing with the wrong people. "Most likely after they get their sap and wasps, as well as when we separate." Annabeth sighed. "They won't risk attacking with you guys nearby."

"We'll stay nearby. Keep away any nearby Grimm or dangerous animals for you guys." Percy told them. Team GAPH nodded. And with that, Team PHNK left to go seemingly go collect some sap, though Katniss glance at Peeta with a worried expression.

Very few knows that the Rapier Wasps are descendants of the deadly Tracker Jackers. Peeta and Katniss are one of those fews. They've never encountered them, but Katniss feared that if Peeta get stinged by them, the venom might awaken the Tracker Jacker once again. Peeta reassured her that he'll be careful, but it didn't assage Katniss's worry completely.

"All right team. Let's go." Gaara instructed, and with that, Annabeth, Hermione, and Peeta followed the red-headed leader.

(Later)

Soon after they collected the sap, and the wasps, Team CDRL went to track down Team GAPH. But through all their search, they couldn't find them.

"Dammit, where could they be?" Russell groaned, his head hanging down. "We've been doing this for half an hour."

"They can't have gone far." Sky stated as he looked around. "Goodwitch told all of us to stay nearby, and I doubt those stiffs would disobey her."

"Well whatever they are, they will pay for making us look for them." Cardin stated with a dark grin. "I can't wait to get my hands on the pretty boy and the bushy haired bookworm. The first one is going to pay for that punch while pounding the girl will definitely ruffle Potter's feathers."

"Why thank you, I'm so glad you think I'm pretty."

Team CDRL turned whirled around to see Peeta Mellark slowly getting out from behind the tree. "Hello there. I assume you were looking for me?" Peeta asked casually, flipping around one of his knives.

Cardin grinned wider. "Not just you. Your team as well." He cracked his knuckle, and stepped forward towards him. "Tell me where your team is at, and you won't get hurt."

"Now, now, no need to get violent." Peeta stated playfully, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "We can talk without resorting to violence."

"Not if you don't tell us where they're at."

"Well, Gaara is behind you guys." They all turned to see the redhead behind them, like Peeta said. "Annabeth is at the left." Eyes wide, they turned to see the blonde girl is indeed at the left. "And Hermione is at the right." The bushy haired brunette show herself at the right.

Nervous, Team CDRL went back to back, facing the entire team. "S-So what? You got us surrounded, big deal." Cardin stated, trying to put up a brave face. "We can still take you down."

Russell have other thoughts though. "But we can't use these wasps when they're separated from one another." The small man whispered, getting a glare in return.

"Shut up!" Cardin hissed quietly.

"We already know what you plan to do with those wasps." Annabeth informed, causing eyes to go wide again. "And that's not going to work. Even if we were separated, you still couldn't be able to use those wasps on us."

Cardin growled in anger, but stopped himself from throwing the wasp or the sap. They could easily dodge the sap, and if they throw the wasp, then they're all gonna be stung. "We can still beat you!" Cardin declared, holding his mace in front. "We don't need those wasps!"

"Are sure you about?" Gaara questioned. Slowly, the sand inside the clothes started to came out and swirl around him. Annabeth and Hermione gain a dark, vengeful aura, pulling out their weapons. And Peeta smirked evilly, taking out his to knives. "If so, then give us everything you got."

Team CDRL started shaking now, seeing that they might be out of their league. Even Cardin is losing his confidence. But, like the fool he was, he isn't willing to back down. "Attack! Beat them into a pulp!" His team hesitated, but they did what he said.

And instantly, they regretted it.

(A few minutes later)

Team GAPH didn't even need to try hard. In only a few minutes, they took down Team CDRL and depleted their aura, as well as their energy. The bullies are lying on the ground, groaning in pain or shivering in fear.

"Well, that was easy." Hermione commented, looking down at the team. "Their attacks were as predictable as Grimms'. We barely needed to put any effort."

"Come on Annabeth, go easy on them." Peeta said to her. "Most students at Beacon didn't have battle experience like we have."

"Still, it was entirely too easy." Hermione agreed with her partner, strapping back on her foil. "If they want to have a chance against any of us, they need more training. The older Grimms won't fail for those predictable moves."

"Indeed. Though I doubt they would take our advice." Gaara commented. He turned to Peeta. "Alright. Call them back."

Peeta nodded and turn up to the sky. He let our a four-whistle tune, the same tune has been used ever since the 74th Hunger Games. Pretty soon, the mockingbirds in the area repeated the tune throughout the forest.

A few minutes later, Team PHNK made to where Team GAPH was at. "I knew that was a fool's bet." Percy stated, seeing the stated of Team CDRL. "I'm glad I didn't take it."

"I wish you did though. I could've use those liens to buy more ramen." Naruto pouted. Katniss looked at him in slight disbelief.

"You get ramen every time for lunch at the cafeteria. Why would by more?"

"For a snack. Duh."

Harry shook his head. "You're addicted to the stuff."

"And proud of it!" Naruto declared. "It's the food made from the heavens! Nothing could match the noodly goodness that is ramen!"

"...And that's my partner." Katniss deadpanned to everyone. Several of them laughed or chuckled while Naruto merely pouted.

As they laughed, Cardin slowly stood up on his knees and arms. "No….this isn't going to end like this….." Cardin huffed. Slowly, he grabbed the box of wasps. "They are going to pay….even it's just one of them…." With that, he threw the box of rapier at him.

Fortunately for the two conscious teams, Naruto heard Cardin speak and saw him throw the box. "Incoming!" Naruto called out, and as soon as he said that, the rapier wasps escaped out of the box and went towards the first thing they saw. Them.

Without warning, Peeta ran up in front of the group and stood in front of the wasps. Just as the insects got on his body, the blonde's body heated up, causing the rapier wasps to burn into a crisp. But one manage to sting him on the arm, causing a cry of pain.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouted, moving to his side. When she saw the sting, her eyes widen. "You got stung!"

Peeta smiled in slight pain and reassurance. "Don't worry, it's just one sting." Peeta said. Then he bit back a groan. "Hurts a lot though."

While Katniss checked for more stings, Gaara quickly sent his sand at Cardin and his team, wrapping them all in ropes of sand. "I think Miss Goodwitch would love to know that a team sent a bunch of wasps at another team." Gaara stated coldly, causing their eyes to widen in fear.

Naruto laughed. "Sending them to Goodwitch? Now that's cold."

"It's nothing less than what they deserve." Hermione stated, glaring at them. Then he glanced at her male blonde teammate in concern. "While some of us get Team CDRL to Goodwitch, we need others to make sure Peeta gets to the clinic at Beacon. One sting from a rapier wasps can cause some hallucinations."

"I'm going." Katniss stated firmly. She's not leaving Peeta side when he's hurt.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go as well."

"Same here." Annabeth agreed. The two girls became fond of their male teammates, especially Peeta. His kind and friendly nature makes it easy for them to make friends with the boy.

"Then the rest of will bring Team CDRL to Goodwitch." Percy said. He gave Cardin his deluxe 'I'll kill you later' stare, causing the bully to shiver in fear. "She can give out the first punishment."

The implication wasn't lost on the two powerful teams. But no more words were said and with that, the group split up to do their individual task. Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Gaara will deliver Team CDRL to Goodwitch while Annabeth, Hermione, and Katniss went to bring Peeta back to Beacon.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. I've been working hard with this particular chapter. Sorry I didn't show the fight between Team CDRL and Team GAPH, but the chapter was getting long enough as it is, and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Besides, there will be other chances to display how strong they really are. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	23. Venom

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Been having a hard time with this chapter, but I manage to finish it. I hope you all will like it. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, or books.**

Chapter 19: Venom

Once they got back to Beacon, the dizziness started for Peeta Mellark. He tried to resist the effects for as long as possible, but the venom is slowly fighting back.

Halfway to the nurse's office, Peeta ended up stumbling on his feet. Katniss and Annabeth had to carry him on their shoulders. "Stay with us Peeta. We're almost there." Katniss urged.

"I'm trying." Peeta said tiredly. "But the venom is packing a strong punch." He also suspect that the sting also woke up the hijacking lurking inside him.

"We're here." Hermione, who was walking in front of them, announced. She quickly pushed the door and entered in, with the others quickly following her.

The nurse, a female squirrel faunus with chestnut hair and squirrel ears, looked up from the paperwork she was doing. She gasped in alarm when she saw Peeta's condition.

"Oh my god! What happened?" The nurse asked.

Hermione answered as Annabeth and Katniss put Peeta on the couch. "He got by a rapier wasp in Forever Fall. We got as fast as we could so you could treat the venom."

The nurse paled and went to get the medicine needed. While she's doing that, Peeta turn to the girls. "The hallucination is about to start." Peeta breathed out. "Strap me into the bed. Quickly."

Annabeth's eyes widen in alarm. "Peeta, why-"

"Quickly!" Peeta stated a bit more forcely. Reluctantly, Katniss and Annabeth strapped Peeta's wrists and ankles into the bed. "Thank you." He said in relief.

Before Annabeth or Hermione could ask anything, the nurse came back with a syringe. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Peeta strapped onto the bed. "Why is he strapped on here?" The nurse asked the girls.

"I asked them to." Peeta answered. He turned his head towards the nurse. "Incase the hallucinations bring up bad memories….and cause me to be violent."

The nurse look like she wanted to ask more, but shook her head. "Alright then, here." The nurse wiped a bit of alcohol onto Peeta's arm before putting the syringe in. "This won't get rid of the venom, but it'll ease the pain and put you in a more relaxed state while riding it out."

Peeta nodded gratefully to this. "Thank you." He told her. He then turn to Katniss, Annabeth, and Hermione. "Girls, in case I….lose control, don't come anywhere near me. Keep everyone out of the room, even the nurse."

Hermione's and Annabeth's eyes widen. "What, why?" Hermione questioned. "Aren't you overreacting a little?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, I'm not. It….wasn't the first time I received that venom." Peeta admitted. "But during that time, it had a different effect. Made me violent, paranoid. And some of that venom is still inside me. That's why I'm asking you to stay away."

Annabeth was about to argue with him, most likely going to say that they can handle himself, when Katniss spoke up. "...Okay." The archer said, getting shocked looks from the two bookworms. "If you get out of control, we'll make sure nobody is near you."

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't stop me from staying with a patient!" The nurse said firmly. "My job is to take care of my patients, so I can't abandon any of them."

"Just trust us about this." Katniss said to her firmly. "You haven't seen what happened when Peeta received that venom. I have. So just trust us when we say that we need to stay away from him if he gets stuck in a hallucination or isn't himself."

Annabeth was about to question what they were talking about, when Peeta gave her a look. A look that says to 'Ask later. When no one else can hear'. Immediately, she deduced that it's something about their timeline, so she nodded discreetly.

Meanwhile, the nurse thought about it before sighing. "Alright. I'll listen to what you say for now." Then she gave a stern look. "But if I hear him suffering, I'm going back in and finding a way to stop it."

"That's fair enough." Katniss said in agreement. In fact, she heartily agree with that condition.

Peeta sighed in relief. "Thank you." Peeta said to everyone. "I feel relieved, knowing I won't be hurting anybody."

Katniss nodded. She then lean down towards him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe." Katniss whispered. Then she slightly smile. "And may the odds…."

"...be ever in your favor." Peeta smile weakly back.

With that, Katniss step back from him. Hermione and Annabeth stood beside, and wished their good wishes to Peeta before the girls all left.

When they left the nurse office, Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Katniss.

(With the rest of Team PHNK and Gaara)

After delivering Team CDRL to Goodwitch and explaining the situation to her, Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Gaara went back to Beacon with the rest of the class. During which, the four explained everything to Team RWBY and JNPR.

"So they really try to throw the wasps at you, even after getting beat down?" Yang stated a bit incredulously. "Damn, they must be really sore losers aren't they?"

"The sorest of sore." Nora stated, a scowl marked onto her face. It cause Ren to look at her worriedly.

It's no secret that Nora care deeply for her friends, especially him, Katniss, and Peeta. So hearing that one of them is in medical care, due to petty actions of another team, made her more than a bit angry.

He's just glad she isn't fully pissed off. A fully pissed off Nora is someone you don't want to be near.

"Will Peeta be alright?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"I think so. Hopefully, Katniss, Annabeth, and Hermione manage to bring him to the nurse's room." Harry replied. "But I doubt the stings were fatal. The worst would be a bad case of dizziness and heavy hallucination."

Soon, the aircraft in which they were on landed, and the two ninjas, the demigod, and the wizard soon off. They then went to get to the direction of the nurse office, to meet up with the others.

Halfway to it, however, they met up with the three girls. "Hey girls." Percy called out, jogging his way towards them. The girls, who were making conversation with each other, turn their heads to the direction of Percy's voice while Harry and Naruto started jogging with Percy. Gaara merely continue walking.

The joggers soon got close to the girls. "How's Peeta doing?" Percy asked them. "Is he doing okay?"

"As well as he can be, considering the effects of the venom." Annabeth answered. "He's feeling dizziness and soon will have hallucinations, but the nurse gave him something to block the pain. All he needs to do is ride it out."

Percy, Harry, and Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." Harry stated. But then they noticed the worried look on Katniss's face, along with suspicious frowns on Annabeth's and Hermione's faces.

"But there's something else wrong, is there?" Gaara stated, seeing the same thing the males of Team PHNK did. "What is it?"

Hermione was the one to answer. "When Peeta got to the nurse office, he wanted to be strapped into the bed." She explained to them. "He also told us to stay away from him if he started hallucinating. He said that the hallucination might bring bad memories and cause him to be violent."

That got the group alert. "It would cause him to be violent?" Percy repeated with a frown. "But why?"

"It has something to do with the fact that he got the venom before." Annabeth explained. She then turn her head to Katniss. "As for the rest, ask Katniss. She and Peeta are the only ones who knows."

That cause the guys to turn to the archer. Katniss was silent for a moment, her head towards the ground, before she spoke. "Not here. It involves our past. Don't want to say it where anyone could hear."

The group immediately knew what she meant. The timeline she was in before she came to Remnant. Since all of them agreed not to tell anyone else for right now, they didn't argue with her.

"All right then." Harry spoke up. "Let's go to the Team PHNK dorm room. I can cook dinner while you tell your story."

(Team PHNK's room)

The seven of them soon got to the room. Hermione, Annabeth, and Percy are sharing one bed while Katniss is on her bed. Gaara remain standing while Naruto sat indian style on his own bed. Harry is at the kitchen, cooking dinner for the seven of them, but still in range to hear the story.

"You all know that there was a civil war between the poor and the rich, right?" Katniss questioned. Everyone nodded. "During that time, Peeta and I got separated. I ended up with the rebels, while Peeta ended up captured by the enemy….tortured for information he didn't have."

"He was forced on TV, forced to urge a ceasefire between the two factions." Katniss continued quietly. "It wasn't until he warned us about an attack, despite the possible consequences, that the rebels sent a group to rescue him."

"You mean they didn't rescue him before?" Annabeth questioned. "Why wait until he warned them about an attack?"

"Due to the fact that he was doing propaganda for the capital, despite the fact he was forced to do it, they weren't going to use resources and planned to put him on war trial." Katniss explained bitterly.

Hermione scowled in anger. "That sounds like something our magical government back home would do!" Hermione spat. "Make someone guilty by association!"

"No society, group, or alliance is perfect, a fact that we all have to learn." Gaara sighed. He turned to Katniss. "Continue."

The archer did so. "After they manage to rescue him, they found out that he was put into a different kind of torture. It was called hijacking."

"Hijacking?" Annabeth repeated curiously. "Why is it called that? Are they taking something away from him?"

"Yes, it does." Katniss confirmed. "It steals the victim's memory, and get replaced with artificial ones." Several's eyes widen at that.

"They stole his memories?" Hermione repeated. "But how? And why? What kind of drug did they use? Or did they use a different attack? What wou-"

"Hermione, let her answer them!" Harry called out to his bushy haired friend. The girl blushed and stayed silent, so that Katniss could get a chance to speak.

Katniss, who was cut off guard by the sudden bombardment of questions, had to smile a little. She has to admit, Hermione and Annabeth reminds her a lot of Beetee. His thirst for knowledge has never been sated.

Before she could answer them, Gaara spoke. "Does the access venom left inside him has anything to do with it?" Gaara asked.

That cause Katniss's smile to disappear and she nodded. "The venom is from a species of wasps called tracker jackers. Their stings have the same effects of rapier wasps, except stronger. They used the venom to manipulate his memories, injecting a certain amount of doses into him." That shocked the group.

"Peeta really been through that?" Percy asked quietly.

"Along with other torture means." Katniss said, just as quiet. "One of the reasons why he flinches sometimes at the sound of running water."

The two teams were disturbed by this. Peeta is such a nice guy, the kind of person who could get along with just about anyone. None of them could imagine someone like him could get tortured.

"But why did they mess with their memories?" Naruto asked Katniss. "What they could gain from doing that?"

Katniss sighed. "During the rebellion, and even a bit before it, I was a big figure-head. The Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay." Katniss explained. There's a slight bitterness in her tone that got Harry curious. It sounds like her 'Girl-on-Fire' title is as bad as his 'Boy-Who-Lived' title. "Because of that, I was the enemies' number one target. And in order to do that….they used Peeta. Messed with his memories of me to make him think I wasn't even human. To make him scared of him."

Katniss clenched her fist once again, forcing herself to say the last part. "Scared enough to want to kill me in sight."

That was the biggest shock to all of them. "They made him afraid of you?" Percy spoke quietly. "They made him afraid enough that he wants to kill you?"

"Those people sounds like scum." Naruto growled quietly. "Using the bonds forged like that."

That when Hermione and Annabeth realize something. "Is Peeta afraid that he might revert back to the point of mind?" Hermione asked her. "That he would be at the point that he would want to kill you? Or anyone, really?"

Katniss nodded silently. Meanwhile, Gaara thought to himself silently. Shukaku's presence must've reactivated the venom in Peeta's bloodstream. That must've been the reason why he seemed that he was struggling to control himself.

Question is, what happen if that venom takes control? How dangerous will Peeta Mellark be?

(With Peeta)

After the explanation from Katniss, Team PHNK and GAPH went to visit Peeta. RWBY and JNPR also visited as well, with Nora's, Ren's, and Katniss's visits being the longest. During those visits, Peeta suffered from dizziness, but manage to resist the hallucinations from happening. The venom he was previously exposed with, several times, gave him some form of resistant for a couple of hours.

It was after those visits that he suffered from hallucinations. Right now, everything he's seeing is red. If a person were to enter in here, he would think that they were mutts. Flashes of memories of the past is going through his head. The torture. Trying to kill Katniss. The false memories in his head.

"Stop it, stop it!" Peeta hissed, struggling through his restraints. "Where am I? What's happening?"

Flashes of the vaccine of tracker venom cause a shout from Peeta. "No, get that way from me! No more of that venom!"

A strong lurch caused the restraints to nearly loosen. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

(The Next Day)

The next day soon came, and Team RWBY, JNPR, PHNK, and GAPH are all gathered at one of the cafeteria tables for breakfast. Currently, Naruto is telling one of the pranks he did in the past.

"So, without any of them spotting me, I manage to turn all the ANBU uniforms pink." Naruto narrated. "They had to wear those clothes for a week before finding a way to take out the dye."

Several in the group laughed at this while a few look at Naruto in disbelief. Those few are Hermione and Weiss. "You manage to prank elite soldiers with no trouble at all?" Weiss stated in disbelief.

Naruto smirked. "They didn't call me the demon prankster of the Leaf for nothing."

"I admit, that's good." Harry stated, after stopping his laughing. He then smirked. "But we still have our competition still going on. We'll see who's the better prankster."

"I look very forward to it." Naruto stated with a grin. The group dreaded the final day of the prank war. They all know, or at least suspect, that it will be the day they will go all out.

Before anything else could be said, Nora spotted a certain somebody walking into the cafeteria. "Hey, it's Peet!" The others turn to see Peeta Mellark walking towards them, wearing his usual easy-going smile.

"Hey everyone." Peeta greeted the group, once he was in speaking range.

Not saying anything, Katniss got up and ran over to Peeta. She tackled him in a hug, causing Peeta to chuckle and hugged back. "Hey now, you're acting like I was about to die."

"Don't joke about that." Was Katniss's response. She pulled her head back and gave him a small glare.

Peeta smiled apologetically. "Sorry. That's my bad." Soon, the other got up and gathered around the blonde, with Nora coming up to hug him from behind.

"Hey Peeta!"

"You're alright?"

"There's no other side effect?"

Peeta waited for the bombardment of questions to stop before speaking. "Yeah, I'm alright guys. No need to worry so much."

"Well, you were in pretty bad shape when we left you. We can't help but worry." Annabeth stated to her teammate.

Yang then spoke up. "Yeah, you were pretty loopy when we saw you. And Katniss told us that hallucinations would happen to you. Bad ones at that."

Peeta winced at that. "Yeah. Those hallucinations were not fun." He admitted. "But I'm fine now. So, let's go eat breakfast. I couldn't eat dinner yesterday."

Soon, the group stopped crowding him and they all sat back down, with Peeta going to get his breakfast. The rest of breakfast stayed lighthearted, nothing else happening.

But it isn't the last of the hijacking venom.

 **And that's the end. I know it's probably not the best chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, as the last sentence said, it won't be the last we've seen of the hijacking venom. I got plans for that, plans that will be revealed at some point in volume 2 of RWBY. Next up, it will be the beginning of the Vytal Festival, where the conflict between Weiss and Blake starts. I hope I do that arc well. If you have any ideas, let me know. There's might be something that I could use with the ideas I got planned. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	24. Team Bonding

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. We won't be starting the Vytal Festival quite yet. Here, Team PHNK will be getting to know each other well. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, or books.**

Chapter 20: Team Bonding

"While we did work well as a team so far, we don't really know each other that well." Percy told his team. He and his team are all gathered in their rooms. "So, Naruto suggested something yesterday to fix that."

The blonde ninja then spoke up. "We tells each other things about ourselves. Mainly our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Maybe a bit of our past, either at Remnant or in the world we used to live in. Whatever we're comfortable with sharing."

Harry thought about the idea. "Not a bad idea." The wizard admitted. "We are a team now. We need to know more about each other to function better as one in the future."

"Whatever we're comfortable sharing, right?" Katniss asked warily. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, whatever we're comfortable with. Don't be so guarded Catnip."

A glare was met with his response. "How many times do I have tell you not to call me that?"

"Hmm, maybe fifty more times?" Naruto suggested cheekily, getting her to glower at him even more.

Percy chuckled at their interaction. "Okay, moving on," The demigod cut in. "We'll also gonna be sparring with each other later, so gauge our strength and weaknesses."

"Sounds fun." Naruto commented with a grin. "I won't go easy on any of you, just so you know."

"I don't plan to either. Percy responded back with a grin. He then went back to the first topic. "So Naruto, since this was your suggestion, how about you start us off?"

"Got it, captain." Naruto responded back, playfully saluting him. He then addressed everyone here with a grin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I came from the Vale, but then moved to Vacuo. I work as spymaster for the Shukaku's Dust Company, as well as the leading guard for it, and I'm known as Shadow Fox for protecting Faunus and Faunus' supporters."

"My likes are ramen, the color orange, and the precious people I have." He continued. "My hobbies are training, fighting, and pranking people. My dislikes are racist bastards, arrogant bastards,and traitors. And my dream? Well, I have quite a few, but my main is too to someday find peace in Remnant, something I did my own world."

"Wait, what do you mean by the last one?" Katniss questioned. "You're saying that your world manage to have peace?" The disbelief is clear in her tone.

Nevertheless, Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Yep. After decades of conflict and bloodshed between villages, I manage to get peace into my world."

Percy and Harry were impressed by that. "Wow, that's impressive Naruto." Percy said. "It's something I wouldn't able to do back at my home." Mainly because of certain war obsessed Olympian.

"It's something I couldn't accomplish easily either." Harry said. "While my own home started improving at the time I left, there still a lot of political and racial conflict in the magical world."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't easy. Had to fight a lot to get any results."

"But what makes you think it will stay at peace?" That cynical question came from Katniss Everdeen. It cause the three boys to turn to her. "There will always those who want money, power, or blood." She continued coldly. "So do you think that your world will stay in peace? And what makes you think you could find peace at Remnant, just like in your world?"

Harry and Percy turned to the ninja, wondering what he will say. Naruto remained silent for a bit, his gaze neutral towards Katniss's cynical gaze. Finally, he spoke. "If there's such a thing as peace in the world, I'll find it." Naruto stated. His voice is filled with conviction and determination. "That's what my sensei and godfather, Jiraiya, wrote in his first novel. And that what I told the one who destroyed, and nearly killed everyone there."

That surprised the three listeners. "Your village was destroyed?" Percy questioned in shock.

Naruto nodded. "It's probably finished rebuilding by now." He reassured. "And everyone manage to survive the attack." He could see the question in everyone's eyes, but he spoke before they could ask anything. "So as long there's such a thing as peace, and there are those who try to find it, I believe that even if conflict happens in the Elemental country, there will be people there to stop it and regain peace."

"And I believe there's such a thing as peace in this world as well." Naruto continued. "So if there is such a thing, I'm going to find it. I'm not gonna give up, not gonna turn away from my word, no matter what anyone says. That has been my nindo, my ninja way."

Percy and Harry felt their respect go up high for Naruto. They could see that he meant and believe every single thing he said. He's a fighter, but also one who searches for peace. You don't find someone like that often.

Katniss also had to admit that her respect for Naruto is up a bit more. He share the belief of peace, as much as Peeta does. But unfortunately, she couldn't believe that there's peace. And if there is, it will quickly be taken away. Just like what happened to her home. To the districts.

"So, who want to start next?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Guess I'll start." Percy shrugged. He then turned to the group. "As you all know, I'm Percy Jackson. I currently live in Mistral with Annabeth. I own an orphanage/training camp called Hestia's Hearth, along with a small blacksmith shop in it. Take care of young children that doesn't have anywhere else to go, and train those who are old enough, but doesn't have any money to go to a proper huntsmen school."

"I like my girlfriend, Annabeth, blue food, the sea, and horses." He continued. "My hobbies are swimming, sword fighting, and horse riding. I dislike bullies, those that abandon their children or abuse them, and math. Worst subject ever. My dream for the future? Well, mainly to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth, and start a family with her."

"You really love her that much?" Harry asked him curiously.

Percy nodded. "We've been partners ever since we were twelve. Wise Girl and I got closer and closer ever since we've met, to the point we're partners in every sense of the word. We make a unstoppable team together, and she's someone I can't imagine out of my life."

Katniss stared at Percy. It sounds like the relationship she and Peeta has. She couldn't imagine a life without him now, and they're partners in every sense of the word.

Naruto couldn't help but think about Hinata. He wonder, if he had stayed at the Elemental Nation, could he have form that kind of bond with her? She was one of the few who has treated him kindly in the leaf, if not the most kindest out of all of them. He sighed and shook his head. No use wondering about it now. No changing the past.

Harry felt a bit envious for Percy. He only been a few relationship before coming to Remnant. The first one was with Cho, which ended up in a bust. The next was Ginny. While he did liked her and cared for her, it wasn't as strong as what Percy feels for Annabeth, and the two remain as friends, due to the Wizarding War. But from the sounds of it, Percy is deeply in love with Annabeth.

Harry sighed to himself. He wonders if he could find a relationship like that. "I'll go next." Harry said, pushing those thoughts away for now. "My name is Harry Potter. I live in Atlas, though I sometimes go to Mistral for tournaments. I'm co-leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that the protect the people of Remnant from criminals and terrorists. It's only filled with those who're willing to help others, no matter if they're faunus or human."

"My likes are treacle tart and flying, as well as my friends." The wizard continued. "My hobbies are flying, fighting in the mistral tournaments, cooking, cleaning, and gardening. My dislikes are bullies, racism, politicians, and snakes. My dream for the future is to one day have a family of my own. Something that was denied to me when I was a child."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously. Then he remembered something. "I remember you saying something about your whole life being dictated by a meddlesome old man. That you were left on the doorsteps of your 'horrid Aunt and walrus of an Uncle', and some more. Are you comfortable sharing some of that?"

Harry sighed and looked away. "Later." He told them quietly. "When I feel more comfortable with all of you. Besides, I think all of us have more than a few skeletons in our closets, if our argument is to go by."

That got the other three to stay silent and look away, thinking about those skeletons. "Anyway," Harry went to change the subject. "Katniss, you're the last one up."

The huntress was silent for a moment before speaking. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. Peeta and I mainly live in the Vale, but we do travel around the other kingdoms. We killed several Grimm from across all of the kingdoms, and we own a small bakery at the Vale."

"My likes are my partner, Peeta, the woods, and squirrels for lunch." She continued. She received a few raised eyebrows at the last one. "My hobbies are hunting and killing Grimm. My dislikes are politicians, those who enjoy violence and killing, and every Grimm on the planet." The last one held so much venom in her mouth, that it surprised the other. "I have two goals. One is to spend the rest of my life with Peeta, and the other…."

"...Is to eliminate every single Grimm from the face of Remnant." Again, her words when speaking about the Grimm hold a lot of venom. So much that the guys felt a bit of chills down their spines.

"You hate the Grimm that much, don't you?" Percy asked quietly. Katniss nodded, the anger clear in her eyes and facial appearance.

"They took my home, nearly everyone I cared about, and a chance for a peaceful life." Katniss hissed, clenching her fist. "I sacrificed so much, lost several I cared about, and once the war was over, I thought I was done fighting. But Snow couldn't stand the thought of the districts winning. Couldn't stand losing. So he decided that if he goes down, everyone goes down."

The three guys can tell that she hated this Snow guy. It's clear in her tone and in the look in her eyes. They can't blame her though. From what they heard from her and Peeta, he's basically the guy who brought Grimm into the world.

"Okay, let's get back to a lighter topic." Naruto spoke up, changing the subject. "What are you guys signature color? Mine is orange, the most awesome color ever."

(Training Area)

After talking and knowing more about each other, Team PHNK went to the training area of Beacon. All of them have their battle/casual outfits on, along with their weapons.

"So, who should go first?" Percy asked his team. "And how should we do this?"

Harry was the one to answer. "How about this? While one pair spar, the other will take notes on the fighters' fighting style and abilities. And we can spar with our partners."

Percy thought about the idea for a moment. "Sounds good." He agreed with his partner. He then turned to Naruto and Katniss. "So, do the two of you want to start or should Harry and I start?"

Naruto grinned. "Let's go first, Catnip." Naruto said to his partner. "It'll be fun to see what you can do before I take you down."

That drew a glare from Katniss. "That is, if you can 'beat me down'." She retorted. She turn to the leader of the team. "Alright, we'll go first."

"Okay then." The demigod and wizard went away from the sparring field, and stood at the edge of it. "This will be a five minute battle, since we're only examining our individual fighting abilities."

The two combatants stepped away from one another and give each other considerable distance. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Then fight!"

Immediately, Katniss took out three arrows and shot them simultaneously, with precise accuracy. Naruto, meanwhile, took off runing towards her and when he saw the arrow, he jumped and twisted around the arrows. Katniss couldn't launch another round of arrows due to the speed Naruto was going, and was forced to dodge an wind dust punch from Naruto's gauntlet.

When she got to the side, she use the time she got to string up two more arrrows and fire at Naruto. The blonde, however, dodge again and sent another gust of wind towards her. That cause Katniss to be launched into the air, once it hit her stomach.

It took a bit of wind of Katniss, due to the amount of pressure that attack gave. But once she did, Naruto had jumped up and got right on top of her. She didn't got any time dodge and was forced to take another wind attack, causing her to be launch towards the ground.

At the last minute, she manage to get her balance back, and push a bit of aura into her hand before landing on the ground, by hand. She then flipped herself back onto her feet.

She took a sigh of relief. She's glad her survival instincts haven't failed her.

Naruto landed on his feet and grinned at her. "Come on, you got to do better than that Catnip." Naruto taunted. "Arrows aren't going to work on me."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. As much as she hates to admit it, he got a point. He reflexes and agility won't let her get a hit. So, she'll need to resort to using dust arrows.

When Naruto sent another gust of wind at her, she rolled to side. She landed on her knee, and quickly put an arrow into one of the slots in her quiver before shooting at Naruto's feet. Naruto jump back a bit, expecting it to be a another arrow.

He did not expect the explosion that came after the arrow landed.

As the explosion dissipated and the smoke started to form, Katniss strung another arrow, waiting for Naruto do something else. Her eyes are zone right where the explosion is at.

"Leaf Whirlwind." It was only by the sound of his voice that got her to look up, to see him coming down towards her with a spinning kick aimed right at her. She didn't let her feel shock for long, and blocked the strong kick with her bow.

Naruto grunted in pain, the metal blade on the bow digging through his calves. He quickly kicked himself off the bow, ignoring the sharp pain on his legs, and landed a few feet away from Katniss.

Her's, along with Percy's and Harry's, eyes widen in shock at seeing his bleeding calf. "Why didn't your aura protected you?" Katniss questioned him.

The blonde grinned. "Who says it wasn't?" Her eyes widen even further when he saw the cut slowly healing itself. She didn't notice the brief flash of red in his eyes, to focus on his legs. "Regeneration. Comes in handy if I ever get hit."

"Well," Percy spoke to his partner, amazed. "That's new."

"Agreed." Harry replied back, just as stunned.

Naruto wasted no time charging at her. Katniss, realizing that her arrows is going to be a waste for now, split her bow in half and change it into long swords. Thus, the two ended up in a melee battle.

While Naruto dodge every sword slice Katniss sent at him, the archer is parrying and blocking every punch and kick he makes. Eventually, Naruto started getting the upper hand, having more experience in melee combat, while Katniss is forced to defend herself.

When Naruto went for another leaf whirlwind, Katniss jumped back. That's when Naruto saw an opening, her arms to the side and her chest and abdomen exposed.

He wasted no chance to use that opening and punched out another gust of wind, making her skid back. She gritted her teeth and clutched her stomach in pain from the attack. Those wind attacks are no joke.

"Let see if you can handle this!" Naruto then pushes arms black, fist clenched. Katniss, realizing what he's about to do, tapped into her semblance and prepared to scream.

Just as Naruto let out a beam of wind, Katniss loud out a sonic shriek. The two attacks collided, being dead even for right now.

Percy and Harry are impress with the two fighters. They can see the two of them have experience of fighting, though Naruto seems have more experience than Katniss. The latter seems like more of the survivor type to them.

Though as much as they want to see the end result of their fight, Percy did said five minutes. So he called out to the two of them. "Alright you two, it's been five minutes. Time to stop."

After a moment, the two of them stopped their attacks. Katniss breathed heavily from a bit of exertion. It took a lot to counter that powerful gust Naruto made. Any longer and she would've been overwhelm.

Naruto, however, doesn't even look tired at all. In fact, he seems that he barely ran out of energy. "How are you not even a little bit tired?" Katniss couldn't help but questioned.

Naruto grinned. "I got a huge aura supply in me. I can fight hundreds and hundreds of Grimm all day, and I wouldn't even use a quarter of my supply."

The team's eyes widen at this. "It's really that big?" Harry said in amazement. He then shook his head and smirked. "Guess that explains why you aren't even tired from using your semblance constantly."

"So, it seems that the two of you are quick on your feet and pretty agile." Harry continued. "Both of you have good reflexes as well."

"While he does have the speed and agility, he fits well as a tank." Percy inserted. "His high supply of aura says that. Katniss, meanwhile, is a really good archer and is a great range fighter for the team. Not to say that you can't hold your own in melee, but range seems more your style, right?"

Katniss nodded. "So, you and Harry will sparring next?" She questioned.

The demigod nodded in response. He turned to Harry and inclined his head towards the sparring field. "Let's go." The demigod and then wizard then got onto the field while the ninja and archer went to the side.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Naruto called out. The two new combatants nodded. "Then fight!"

(Later)

After the sparring matches and the results, Percy went to the library while his team went back to their room. He told them that he had a few people he need to talk to. Those few people are Gaara, Ruby, and Jaune, all of three of them also worked on the bonding of their teams.

When Percy arrived at the library, he saw Gaara there, sitting at a table with three empty seats. "Ruby and Jaune isn't here yet?" Percy asked him. The sand user shook his head.

"I was the first one here." Gaara told him. "Hopefully, they'll be coming soon. Ruby especially, due to her semblance."

As Percy sat down on one of the chairs, a red blur suddenly entered the library. That red blur was Ruby. "I'm here!" Ruby said chirply. "Would've got here sooner, but there was a few problems that took the bonding a bit longer than I thought."

"What kind of problems?" Percy asked Ruby curiously.

Ruby wince a little. "I'll tell you about it during the meeting." Ruby said, getting into one of the two remaining chairs. "So we're waiting for Jaune?"

The two other leaders nodded. It took a bit longer than Ruby, but Jaune got here. "Hey guys." Jaune waved at them. He sat at the last seat available.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby greeted back. She then turned to Percy. "So, we're gonna be starting the meeting?"

"Yep." Percy responded to the question. He then addressed all of his fellow leaders here. "So, are your teams getting along?"

"Yep." Jaune confirmed. "No problems here."

"A competition between Hermione and Annabeth in intellectually, but nothing too serious." Gaara responded.

"Mine team is, well, mostly getting along." Ruby said. The 'mostly' part got the group's attention. "There is some tension between Weiss and Blake."

Gaara sighed. "Is it about Faunus?"

Ruby's eyes widen, but nodded. "Yes, it is. How do you know?"

"Because I know Weiss. She can be a bit bias when it comes to Faunus." Gaara explained. "As for Blake, I can tell she holds a fondness for faunus." Actually, he knows that Blake is a faunus, but it isn't his place to tell Ruby that.

"Well, the two of them have different views about faunus and it cause them to fight a little." Ruby explained to them. She moaned. "I hope they'll make up soon."

"Relax Ruby. I'm sure they'll get back past it." Percy reassured. "Just don't try to force anything on them, and help wherever you can."

Ruby nodded, smiling a little. Percy then turned to everyone. "So, our teams our getting along for most part, huh? And everyone saw each other's fighting style?" They all nodded. "Then let start team fighting next week. After completing that, we'll do team combos."

"I can't wait for team combos!" Ruby cheered. The guys smiled at the excited girl.

"Alright then. That conclude this small meeting." Percy stated. "Let's get back." Because of his ADHD, he quickly got out of his seat and out of the library. Staying in one place for too long is no-no for demigods. It's a wonder how he and Annabeth didn't go insane in Port's lectures.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, we'll be moving on to the Vytal Festival. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	25. Inner Conflict

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, this chapter will have the conflict between Weiss and Blake. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, or books.**

Chapter 21: Inner Conflict

(Few Months Late: The Vale: Vytal Festival)

Team RWBY and PHNK are at the Vale, traveling to the docks. During their travel, they saw the people of Vale setting up for the Vytal Festival.

"Wow, the Vital Festival." Weiss said eagerly. "This is absolutely wonderful."

"I don't think I've seen you smile so much Weiss." Ruby said, looking at her partner. "It's kinda weirding me out…."

"How can you not smile?" Weiss questioned. "The Vytal Festival is about celebrating the culture of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament. The amount of planning and preparation for this is amazing!"

Yang sighed. "You really do know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Agreed." Naruto nodded his head.

Weiss glared at the two of them. "Quiet you two." Weiss then turned to Harry eagerly. "So, will we go play in the events together?"

Harry smiled. "We will, Weiss. I just need to do some things before I can join the tournament?"

"Does it have to with the Order of the Phoenix?" Percy asked curiously. Harry nodded.

The two teams then got to the docks. "Remind me again why we're at the docks?" Yang complained.

"I heard that students of Vacuo will be arriving here." Weiss stated. "And as a representative of Beacon, it is my duty to greet them."

Blake turned to the others. "She wants to spy on the competition to get an edge in the tournament."

"You don't know that!"

"That explains so much."

"Quiet, idiot!" Weiss glared at Naruto. "And you mind telling me why decided to come here?"

Naruto grinned. "Meeting a contact of mine from Haven. He should be coming here soon, and I've been meaning to talk to him."

"Contact?" Katniss asked curiously. Naruto turned to Katniss.

"I'm a spymaster, remember? I got contacts in every part of the four kingdoms." Naruto told her. "There are even some hidden in the Schnee Dust Company."

"What?" Weiss whirled around and glared at the blonde.

"Kidding." He held his hand up in surrender, though there is a smirk on his face. "Maybe."

Before Weiss could attempt to interrogate him about, Ruby' startled "Woah" interrupted the conversation. They all went to what she was staring at to see a broken in dust stop, yellow tape all around it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Another robbery?"

"Another?" Ruby turned to Naruto curiously. "What do you mean by another?"

"My contacts been telling me that the robberies in the dust stores have been increasing lately." Naruto said. "A majority of them have been stopped, but there were some that had succeeded. Weirder thing is, they stole the dust instead of the money."

"Dust?" Katniss looked at him with a small frown. "Why do they need all that dust for?"

"Whatever it's for, it's nothing good." Percy stated. "Think we should check out what they're for?"

"I'll take the lead." Harry said. "I recognize the uniforms. Those are my men at the crime scene."

"Then lead the way, partner." With that, the group followed Harry to the crime of the scene.

The men at the crime scene are wearing the Order of the Phoenix uniforms. Red long sleeve shirt, gold armor vest, crimson cloaks with gold linings on the collars, and crimson jeans.

When Harry and the others got close, the two men spotted their commander. Quickly, they stand attention. "Commander Potter, sir. Are you here because of the crime scene?" One of the men asked.

"Was in the area when I saw it." Harry answered. "Report."

"Look like a break in during the night, when the store closed." The other officer spoke up. "The owner didn't have any signs of injuries and was surprise to this happen. Like the other stores, all the dust is stolen while the money is still there. Suspect it to be the work of the White Fang or Roman Torchwick."

Harry nodded. "I see. Carry on men." The two men saluted before returning to the crime scene. Harry turned to the others. "Did all of you get that?"

All of them nodded. "I wonder which one who did it." Naruto mused. "Both been gathering a lot of dust lately."

"My money's on the White Fang." Weiss stated. "I can see them doing this."

"And why are you so quick on blaming the White Fang?" Blake questioned, narrowing her eyes at Weiss. Ruby, Yang, Harry, and Naruto groaned, knowing where this will be going.

"Why?" Weiss repeated, crossing her arms. "Because those insane faunus have targeting dust shops, ships, and cargo trains for a long time."

"The White Fang are not a bunch of psychopaths. They are a bunch of misguided faunus."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe all of humanity from the face of the planet!"

"Then they're _extremely_ misguided." Blake reiterated. "Besides, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Naruto sighed. "She got a point. The White Fang usually target dust companies themselves, and if they would to target shops, it would to steal money."

"Maybe it was Roman Torchwick that I ran into a couple of months ago." Ruby suggested.

Harry smiled. "It's still impressive you were able to fend off Torchwick and his goons." That got a hearty blush from Ruby.

Weiss let out a 'hmph'. "That still doesn't change that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Okay, while I do agree those currently in the White Fang are scum, the last part is a bit too far." Naruto stated with a frown.

That got a scoffed from the heir. "Of course you would defend them, since you're the sa-"

"Weiss, unless you want all your clothes either shredded, dyed, or covered in muck, I suggest you do not finished that sentence." Naruto warned her coldly. His warning caused Weiss to clamp her mouth shut. "Good. Glad you value your dignity."

Blake couldn't help but smirked at Weiss being shut up. Before anything else could be said, they heard a shout from the ports. "Hey! Stop that faunus!"

Everyone perked up before running over to the noise was at. They were met with a blonde haired boy, with a opened short sleeved jacket and jeans on, and a monkey tail, running from a group sailors.

Before said sailors could catch him, the monkey faunus jumped off the boat and onto a light post. "You no-good stow-a-way!" One of them shouted.

The monkey faunus clearly looked offended. "Hey! A no-good stow-a-way would've been caught! I'm a great stow-a-way!"

Naruto walked closer to the port with a smirk. "Hey, Sun!" The monkey faunus, now named Sun, to his direction. "Glad you got here on time! Welcome to Beacon!"

"Naruto!" Sun grinned before jumping off the light post and landing right beside Naruto. "Glad to be here! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I got a Vacuo earlier than you did." The two blonde faunus shook hands with one another. "How's Haven?"

"Pretty good. I can't for you to meet my team." Sun stated.

Before they could talk more, Harry spoke from behind them. "So, I'm guessing this is one of your contacts Naruto?"

The fox faunus turn his heads towards his team and Team RWBY, and nodded. "This is Sun. One of the people I got contacted at Mistral. Sun, this is my team and four girls with us is Team RWBY."

"Yo." Sun waved at the group. Ruby, Yang, Percy, and Harry respond in kind, with all of them huntsmen and huntresses giving their names. Weiss, all the while, is giving him a suspicious glare.

"So you're with this idiot?" Weiss questioned, jabbing her finger at Naruto.

Sun nodded, folding his hands behind his head. "Yeah. Me and Naruto go way back."

"Great. Another faunus rapscallion I have to deal with." She huffed. That a got glare from Blake. "So, you're also from Haven? If that's the case, then I have a couple of questions."

Suddenly, another voice entered in. "Hey, you! Get over here!" They all turned to see two cops running towards Sun.

"Crap, it's the fuzz." Sun stated, ready to run. "I'll catch up later Naruto. Gotta run." With that, the monkey faunus ran away, the two cops right on his tail.

"Wait! After him!" Weiss ran after the monkey faunus, causing Yang, Ruby, and Blake to follow the heiress. That also left Team PHNK by themselves.

"...Should we go after them?" Harry inquired. Percy tapped his chin in thought before shaking his head.

"No. Something telling me we don't want to be mix in that right now." The son of Poseidon stated. "Besides, we have our own schedules right now, don't we?"

"Ah, right." Harry then turned to leave. "I'll be going. Talk to you guys later."

"I'm going too. Gonna see if Peeta needs any help at the bakery." Every weekend, Peeta opens up his bakery and serving bake goods. Many come over to his bakery, since his cakes, cookies, and other iced goods are very beautiful and tasty.

While Harry and Katniss leaved, Naruto and Percy looked at one another. "I'm going to touch up on my other contacts." Naruto told him. "You?"

"Check on the staff at Hestia's orphanage. See if they and the kids are doing alright." Percy told him. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, then." With that, the two separated to do their respective tasks.

(Beacon, Night)

The team met back up with each other at the entrance of Beacon, and proceeded to get back to their dorm room. "Wonder if the girls manage to catch up with Sun and the police?" Harry said in musing. "Weiss look very determined to get any info."

"Knowing Sun, he probably made a clean getaway." Naruto responded. "He's always been good at getting out of sticky situations."

"One of the reasons why you made him one of your contacts?"

"Exactly."

"Well, hopefully, that chase stopped the tension between Weiss and Blake." Percy commented with a frown. "It's been getting worse and worse every day."

"It'll only get worse until they fully confront each other." Katniss sighed. "And that confrontation will be probably be explosive."

Percy closed his eyes and sighed. "Then we'll have to deal with it when it happens." Percy decided. "Naruto, Harry, I trust the two of you can talk to them?"

The two guys nodded. "Good. Then when it the tension goes off, be ready to fix the damage."

Just as he said that, the door of Team RWBY's burst open and Blake got out running, passing Team PHNK. "Blake, wait, Blake!" Ruby shouted, looking through the door.

"...I'm guessing that point is now." Naruto deadpanned. He and his teammates went to the door of Team RWBY's room, and saw Yang and Weiss looking shock. "What did we miss?"

Ruby took it upon herself to explain. "Well, after we went chasing Sun and failing, Weiss and Blake ended up getting into an argument all day."

"I'm guessing it was about the White Fang or faunus in general?" Harry inquired. Ruby nodded.

"Yes. And, well, during that argument….Blake revealed that she's a faunus. And that she's in the White Fang." That caused Harry's, Percy's, and Katniss's eyes to widen. Naruto, however, merely sighed.

"Knew it was going to be revealed one way or another." That got all eyes on him. Weiss, especially, got her full attention towards him.

"You _knew_?" Weiss questioned in anger. "You knew she was a part of the White Fang?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yes, I knew she was. Blake and I knew each since childhood. Plus, we faunus has extremely good scent, so even if we didn't knew each other, I would've found out."

"And why, pray tell, did you not tell me when I was sleeping in the same room with one of those terrorist?"

"Let me remind that she _was_ in the White Fang." Naruto stated with a frown. "Trust me, if she was still loyal to them, either you would've been dead by now or I would've subdued before she could try."

Weiss snorted in disbelief. "And I'm suppose to believe you? For all we know, you're still part of the White Fa-"

"Weiss, be quiet! Now!" Harry said sternly, fixing a look towards the heiress. Weiss looked at him in shock before doing what he told her. He turned to Ruby and Yang. "Can you give us a longer summary? Blake's and Weiss's opinion?"

So, Ruby and Yang told Team PHNK everything. How the argument got back up, the different views between Weiss and Blake, and the end results of it. All the while, the more experienced team listen on silently.

Finally, after they finished, Naruto silently walked to the window. "I'm going to get Blake. Talk to her." He told everyone. The fox faunus opened up the window before jumping out of it.

"Weiss." The heiress stiffened when she heard Harry's stern voice entered her brain. "Let's talk at the roof. Now." She nodded meekly, knowing that she's in trouble.

The two left the room, leaving Percy, Katniss, Ruby, and Yang by themselves.

Yang snorted. "She's so whipped."

(With Harry and Weiss)

Soon, the two got to the rooftop. As soon as they were there, Harry turned and glared at Weiss, making her feel small. "Weiss, I know and understand why you distrust Faunus, but your holier than thou attitude when dealing with Faunus will get you into a lot of trouble one day. Do you even know Blake's story? Why she joined? Or why she agrees so vehemently with their ideals?" Weiss shook her head meekly. "Then that gives you no right to assume you know everything about all Faunus in general."

The green eyed wizard ran a hand through his hair. "Look Weiss, Blake's a lot like you in many regards," he explained, making the heiress look up at him. "Her father? He was the original leader of the White Fang, before he stepped down and Sienna Khan took over." Weiss's eyebrows shot up at that. "Blake believes in the White Fang mostly likely because her father tried his absolute best to try and promote equality between humans and Faunus. Much like how you want so badly to believe in your grandfather's company, the two of you know what's happened to them and are striving to correct the mistakes of the past."

Weiss looked down again at this. Harry sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've put your trust in Blake up to this point right? Isn't that enough?" he asked. "She hasn't let you down yet, and you haven't let her down, correct?" Weiss shook her head. Harry smiled at her and poked her forehead playfully. "Then continue to trust in her. She's not a bad person. Neither are you."

Weiss thought about his words. Finally, she smiled. "You're right. I just need to continue trusting her." The heiress then sighed. "Guess I need to apologize to her, like I did with Ruby."

"You should." Harry agreed. "But let Naruto talk to her first." Weiss nodded to that. "Alright, let's go back to our dorms and wait for them."

(With Naruto and Blake)

It didn't take long for Naruto to find Blake. A few tree hops away, and he spotted Blake in the middle of the sidewalk, leading towards Beacon. The bow she was wearing is in her hands now, revealing her cat ears.

Standing upside down on the tree, he spoke. "Been awhile since I seen those cat ears." Blake sharply turned when she heard Naruto's voice. "No need to explain to me anything. Found out what happened from Ruby and Yang."

Blake looked down, gripping her fists. "I can't believe how short-sighted she was being. I expected from the Schnee, but still…."

"While I agree that some of her comments towards my friend wasn't warranted," Naruto jumped off from the tree and walked closer to Blake. "She wasn't being bias or racist. That was her with understandable trust issues. If anything, you were being bias."

"I'M the bias one?!" Blake screeched at her oldest friend.

"And you're kind of racist," Naruto supplied, making the cat Faunus glare hotly at him. "You assume Weiss is racist against Faunus because she's a Schnee, without thinking that under Khan, the White Fang have done countless horrible things to her family." Blake winced at Naruto's cold tone. "You think we've got it tough simply because Faunus have always been persecuted. You forget that Faunus have done the same to humans for the same amount of time."

Blake flinched away from Naruto. "I-I don't want to hear this..."

"Too bad, because I'm not shutting up," Naruto told her. "You still believe that since humans hate Faunus, they have to fight, which is why you didn't immediately quit like Gaara, myself, and your parents did. Tell me Blake, just why did you stop thinking that?"

"T-That's not..."

"So you still believe Khan's bull? THAT's why you're racist, Blake. Even before he became leader, Khan was a total racist dick. He doesn't understand violence proves the world right."

"That's not true!"

"Then why did you leave them?!" Blake flinched again. "If you believed they were just, why leave them then?!"

"I'm not a killer!" she protested.

"So?! That's what you have to do, if you think violence is the answer! You have to kill to prove you're right! Isn't that what you wanted, Blake?! To prove you're right?!"

"N-No! N-not like that!"

"Then WHY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried. "I don't know, ok?! Maybe it's because I'm a coward! Or that I didn't want to be a killer! I just don't know anymore!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to force herself not to cry.

Naruto sighed and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at the contact. "You try so hard to be tough, Blake, that you forget you're not invincible," he said. "That's not you, Blake. Stop acting like Adam, and be yourself again. I'm not asking you to change right away. I'm asking you to think before you act, something you have a problem doing." Naruto chuckled a bit. "Think you can do that?"

Blake thought about his words. After a moment, she nodded. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." With that, Naruto ended the hug. Blake quickly went to wipe the tears that were threatening to come out. "So, you want to go back to your team? Talk to Weiss about this?"

Blake shook her head. "No. Not right now." Straightening up, she told him this. "I want to find out who's stealing all that dust. If it's the White Fang or Roman." She looked at him. "Can you come with me? Help me find out?"

Naruto grinned. "You think I'll let you take this on by yourself? Not a chance." He stated. "Besides, I've been meaning to go find out about that."

Blake smiled. "Then let's go find somewhere to stay. I….want some time to think."

"I understand, Blake. Bet Weiss will need that time as well." With that, the two faunus walked away from Beacon, to find a find a place to stay before starting their investigation.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will end volume 1. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	26. Catching the Thief

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, finally got to the end of Vol 1. Before we start, I would like to tell you guys that after Vol 1, I might put it on a temporary hiatus. The reason for it so I could focus on some of my other stories for a bit, lessen the workload basically. Hopefully, it won't be long, but I'm not holding my breath. Writing fics isn't exactly a job or duty that I need to.**

 **On the bright side, at least I'm starting the hiatus at the end of a volume. That's a good place to stop if you need a break. So, on this chapter, Naruto and Blake will find out who thieves are. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of shows, books, or movies.**

Chapter 22: Catching the Thief

When morning came, Naruto and Blake went to a small cafe for breakfast. The two of them decided to get some tea and muffins, something small as they talked out their plans.

"So, is there any leads as to where the White Fangs are at? Any place that they're gonna attack next or someplace they're staying at?" Blake asked Naruto.

"I may have got something." Naruto told her. "I was talking to one of my contacts and he told me that there's gonna be a shipment of dust at the ports."

That got Blake's interest. "How big?"

"Huge." Naruto answered, folding his arms on the table. "Big enough that it will get the attention of whoever's stealing dust."

"So are we going to do a stakeout?" Blake asked him.

Naruto nodded. "We're gonna go to the docks when the shipment comes, which is tomorrow. When we see the person doing all these dust theft, we'll stop them and capture them."

"And if there's more than one?" Blake inquired. Naruto grinned.

"Then all the more fun."

Blake sighed at this. She can see that Naruto hasn't changed at the least. "Just, be cautious, okay? I don't want to find out how far your healing factor can go." That got a sheepish laugh from Naruto. There are times where he challenges how strong his healing factor.

Hey, he's carrying a giant mass of chakra that heals him from the worst of injuries in the Elemental Nation. Sue him for being reckless from time to time.

"Naruto…." Naruto looked towards Blake, to see a conflicted expression on her face. "Do you….do you think it's the White Fang that's doing all these thefts?"

That got the blonde silent for a moment. After that moment, he sighed. "I'm not sure of anything, Blake." Naruto began. "It's likely that it's them, preparing for who knows what. It's also likely that it's Roman, considering the recent dust thievery he's been doing. But we'll find out soon Blake, so don't let it eat you up for right now." Blake nodded to his words.

Soon, the two finished their small breakfast, and went on their way. The two merely walked side by side, with Naruto having his hands behind his head and his tail swishing away. "So, who was the one who give you the information?" Blake asked curiously.

"I believe you met him when we were at the docks yesterday, remember?" Naruto reminded her. Blake blinked before remembering who they met yesterday.

"Sun? He manage to escape from the police officers?"

"He has a knack for getting out of sticky situations."

(A day later)

When the second day began, PHK of Team PHNK got a call from Naruto. He told them not to worry about him and Blake, that they're okay, but they're planning to find out who's been stealing the dust. If they need help when they find out, they'll call on them. After that, the three explained this to the RWY of Team RWBY.

Unfortunately, the girls weren't content to wait and went to search for the two themselves. "Blake, Naruto!" Ruby called out.

"Either of you nearby?" Yang called out. She sighed. "No use. Naruto has always been good at hiding."

"Yeah. It sucks playing hide-and-seek with him." Ruby sulked. She sighed. "I hope they're both okay."

While they were speaking, Weiss was silent. She's been thinking of what to say to Blake once they found her. Should she apologize for her behavior first? Should she just say that doesn't care if she was in the White Fang? After her talk with Harry, as well as a day of thinking, she didn't desire to see Blake punish nor any answers from her.

Ruby noticed her partner lost in thought. Before she could say anything, however, a familiar voice came from above. "So that's where you girls are." The three girls looked up to see Harry up in the sky, flying a broom. "Looking for Blake?"

Ruby's and Yang's eyes widen in shock at what they're seeing. "Are you flying a broom?!" Yang shouted in shock.

Harry chuckled. "How?!"

Harry smirked. "Magic."

"Oh come on!" Yang whined. "You can tell me! I'm trustworthy!"

That received deadpanned looks from Ruby and Weiss. "Trustworthy. Right." The Schnee heiress dryly said. "You and trustworthy don't mix together." Yang pouted at that while Weiss got her attention back to Harry. "Anyway Harry, yes, we're looking for Blake. We don't want her doing this alone."

"In case you forgotten, Naruto is with her."

"And her being with that idiot is all reassuring." Weiss deadpanned. Harry laughed.

"I know you don't hold him in high regard, but he's one of the strongest fighters I've seen Weiss." Harry reassured her. He then turned to Yang and Ruby. "The two of you know this as well. So you shouldn't worry about him and Blake."

Ruby frowned. But before she could say anything in protest, however, an orange blur suddenly went through her, Weiss, and Yang, and crashed onto Harry, drawing a yelp from everyone.

"Ah! What was-!" Ruby stopped when she noticed who it was the passed them. "Penny?"

Sure enough, it was Penny, hugging the ever lasting life out of Harry. "Harry!" Penny squealed. "It so good to see you!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Penny." Harry wheezed out, finding it hard to breathe. "Um, Penny, I can't breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry!" Immediately, the girl let go, giving Harry time to get a big gulp of air. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright Penny." Harry reassured, after taking his breaths. Then he looked at her curiously. "What are you doing here? Did you get approval for you to be out here by yourself?"

Penny looked sheepish. "I didn't, but I couldn't contain the excitement at seeing the outside world for myself." Harry smiled in amusement and shook his head at that.

"Um, Harry," The wizard's and Penny's attention turned to Ruby when she called out to him. The girl look at the two of them in curiosity. "The two of you know each other?"

Penny smile brightly. "Hello again Ruby and friends!" Penny greeted cheerfully. "And yes, Harry and I know each other! The two of us are best of friends! He even helped me gain social abilities to communicate with other people!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang was shock at hearing that. Does she mean that she was even more socially awkward than _now_?

Harry saw the shock looks and sighed. "Yeah, it's a working process." The wizard shook his head, remembering their previous conversation. "Anyway, are you girls going to continue looking for Blake?"

Ruby nodded firmly. "Blake is still our teammate. We need to stick together."

"We want her to rely on us. Not on an idiotic blonde." Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

Before anything else could be said, Penny spoke up once again. "Blake? Do you mean the cat faunus?" That got Ruby's, Weiss's, and Yang's attention. The three looked at her in surprise and confusion.

Weiss was the one to ask this. "How do you she's a cat faunus?"

(With Naruto and Blake)

Night time soon came for the two faunus. When the sun began setting, Naruto and Blake went to the rooftop of one of warehouses at the docks. So far, they only saw the the crew unloading the dust crates.

Blake is flat on her stomach, her elbow holding up her upper body slightly, while Naruto is one knee. "So, any thoughts as too when our little thief, or thieves, will get here?"

"Hard to say. Could be at any point of time, up to midnight at least." Blake answered, her eyes still forward. "We'll just stay here for as long as possible."

"Hope it isn't too long. Staying in one spot for ours is not my forte." Naruto remarked.

Before Blake could say something to that, a ship suddenly came over to the docks, stopping their small conversation and getting them focus on the ship. When it land, the people that came out was none other White Fang grunts.

"So they were behind the theft…." Blake, instead of surprise, sound sadden and resigned. Naruto looked at her in sympathy.

"You really wanted to believe that they weren't involved in this." Naruto said softly. "Despite everything they've done so far."

"Yes….I did." She admitted. "In the back of my mind, I knew it was them. But like you said, I didn't want it to be true."

Their conversation stopped when a voice entered the area. A voice that Naruto has heard before. "Wait a minute, I'm I hearing…."

Sure enough, it was Roman Torchwick that came out of the ship, ordering around the faunus terrorists in the area. "Come on, we have a very strict schedule to keep! Hurry it up, you animals!"

Naruto and Blake narrowed their eyes at this. "Okay, something wrong with this picture." The blonde stated. "The main choices of the thefts were the White Fang and Roman, but the two working together?"

"The White Fang would never work with a human." Blake agreed. "Especially not with someone like Roman."

She then stood up, something Naruto noticed. "Blake, what are you-" Before he could finish, Blake jump off the roof and onto the ground. He sighed. "Okay, I should've seen that coming."

Knowing that she might need some help, he propped his arms downward and activated his gauntlets. "Well, at least I could get some exercise." He then jumped off the building and shushin to one of the crates. He jumped over to Roman was at, to see that Blake got Roman by a sword near his neck.

"Brothers of the White Fang," Blake called out towards the grunts. "Why are you working with this scum?" That had several of them looked away from them.

That got a small laugh from Roman. "Oh, kid. Didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened. At that moment, two ships began flying over them.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation!" Roman said through the sound of two aircrafts. Then, while she was distracted at the site of them, Roman aimed his cane near her feet before shooting his explosive rounds.

That sent Blake flying away and landing on the ground, but she manage flip back up. Roman then sent barrages of exploding bullets at her, with the faunus dodging each one, using a shadow clone at one point to do so. She then running behind the crates.

At this point, Naruto had enough of hiding. As Roman went to find Blake, Naruto gathered a gust of wind into his fist before launching it as razors right at the professional criminal. When the razor winds hit, the criminal was launched back with a cry before hitting the ground.

Naruto then jumped onto the ground as Torchwick got himself up. "Hey, Torchy." Naruto greeted casually, his hands folded behind his head. "Long time no see. Still keeping the girly haircut, I see."

Roman tsked at the sight of Naruto. "Hello to you too, you damn Kitsune. Been too long since we've fought." Above them, the hatches in the aircrafts opened up and the White Fang grunts jumped out, joining Roman's side and getting behind Naruto . "Hopefully, this is the last time we do."

"Oh, but I like these meet up." Naruto playfully whined, pulling his arms down and getting to fighting position. "It's always so fun to kick your ass and leave you running."

"Very funny." He cocked his head towards him. "Take him down." That was the cue for the White Fang members to run at Naruto.

But that would prove pointless. Naruto blocked a couple of punches from one grunt before giving a punch to the face. Dodge a sword slice from behind and then gave a sweeping kick. In the of the kick, he grabbed the faunus at the ankle before throwing him a the two grunts with the rifle, just as they started shooting.

When four them attempted to surround, swords in hands, Naruto quickly gathered the wind around his gauntlets and created wind blades. He then danced around the grunts, blocking dodging and blocking every attack. After a moment of this, he performed a back spine and dissolved the wind blades, turning into a cyclone that launched the grunts away.

Roman, once the cyclone was gone, aimed his cane at Naruto before shooting. Just before it could hit, Naruto back flipped and dodge the explosive shot. As he landed on his feet, two clones formed in front of him and charge at Roman.

"What the-?!" Before Roman could finish what he was saying, the two clones began sending barrages of punches and kicks. Roman could just barely blocked them before knocking them back, which in turn caused them to puff out.

But he didn't get time to rest. Just as the clones were defeated, Blake jumped back in from nowhere and started attacking him with barrages of sword slices, using her semblance to attack from all corners. The fight continued until Roman found an opening and sent another of his explosive shots at her, pushing her back.

Naruto then came in, sending yet again a barrages of punches, each of them infuse with fire dust. Roman did his best to block, but fatigue started getting to him, causing him to falter. Once he did, the attacks started hitting him, slowly sending back. After one last punch from Naruto, Blake came in and the two kicked Roman right in the gut, sending him flying and on his back.

Roman gritted his teeth as he got up. He knew he couldn't take anymore hits, otherwise, he's done for. So, seeing a large crate up top, held by a crane, Roman aimed and shot the crane, dropping the crate right on top of them.

Blake moved to dodge, but instead of dodging, Naruto lifted his hands up and catched the crate. The catch caused to lurch on one knee, but he manage to keep balance.

Roman blinked at him in shock. "What the hell do you eat?!"

"Ramen." Slowly, Naruto got up and got ready to throw. "It's a divine food that gives me strength!" With that statement he threw the crate at one of the ships. The crate hit the tail of the aircraft, causing it to go down, with the White Fang pilot jumping off to escape.

Naruto grinned at Roman, clenching his fist. "Is that the best you got, Torchy?" As he spoke, Naruto noticed more White Fang grunts coming around. "If it is, then this will be boring."

Before the criminal could retort, there was a shout of "Hey!" from one of the warehouses. They all looked up to see Ruby and Harry on top of one of the roofs, the both of them having their weapons out.

"Oh, hello Red." Roman greeted mockingly. "Is Potter babysitting while you play hero?"

"And are you continue being a petty theft?" Harry retorted calmly. "How many spankings do I need to give you until you behave?"

That got a laugh from Naruto. "Good one."

As Harry and Ruby looked down at Roman, Penny came over. "Harry, Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Before Ruby could tell her to stay back, Harry answered. "Two of them are. The rest, are not Penny." The wizard answered. "Get ready to fight."

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at Harry in shock. "But she doesn't have any weapons! She needs to get back!"

With Ruby distracted, Roman took the time to aim and fire. Harry, seeing the explosive shot, quickly grabbed Ruby by the waist, much to her surprised, and threw himself and Ruby away from blast.

Harry ended up on top of Ruby while the girl is at the bottom. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Harry asked, getting on his hands and knees.

Ruby's cheek has lit up a dark red at the close proximity. "Y-Yeah." She managed to stuttered out. Before she could say anything, she noticed Penny walking forward. "Penny, wait!"

Penny looked back, giving a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ruby!" She faced towards the group of grunts running around. "I'm combat ready!" With that statement, Penny's back suddenly opened up and what came out was a sword.

Ruby's eyes widen in shock at this. Before she could comprehend what she's seeing, the swords suddenly split up into five swords flew towards one of the White Fang grunts and knocked him down. Penny then jumped down and began taking down the other grunts.

"Well," Naruto raised an eyebrow at the orange girl. "That's new." He then grinned. "But awesome." Not when to lie low, he began helping Penny out with the clean up.

As they took down the rest of the White Fang members, Harry noticed three aircrafts coming this way. "Backup, huh?" He held his staff up like a rifle and aimed at the crafts. "It won't help."

He then fired three cutting spells at the ships, which sliced up and all three.

Penny threw two of swords at the warehouse behind her before using the threads on them to pull away from the crash, while Naruto merely shushin out of there.

When Penny saw one of the aircrafts about to leave with a crate of dust, she summoned her swords and used them to stop it from taking off. Naruto saw this as an opportunity and jumped on the sides of one of the crates before launching himself at the ship, a rasengan forming in his hand.

" **Rasengan!"** One blow from one of his most powerful attacks in his arsenal got took the plane down, and caused it to drop the crate.

Roman, seeing that the White Fang lost, made a run for it and got on one of the last aircrafts left. "Are there any normal kids these days?" He complained. Before he could close the entrance and run, he felt a rumble on the ship. "What now?!"

He looked at the other side to see large rope of water coming from the sea. Roman instantly knew who it was. "Aqua Boy is here too?"

The other aircraft tried to fly away, but an arrow shot one of the engines and brought it down. Naruto grinned at seeing this. "Water Boy, Catnip, glad the two of you could join the party!"

Katniss came out from behind a crate while Percy came out from behind the aircraft he's holding. The both of them gave him annoyed glances. "Do you have a nickname for everyone?"

"Mostly." Was Naruto reply. The blonde aimed one of his gauntlets at Roman. "So, Torchy, are you going to surrender peacefully, or are we going to do this the fun way?"

Roman, seeing himself surrounded, sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Never thought I get captured by a bunch of brats." Roman snarked. He really should've brought Neo with him. He wouldn't be in this mess if he did.

Oh well. He was sure that Neo will break him out later.

(Somewhere in Vale)

Since some of the officers were from the Order of the Phoenix, Harry manage to explain everything that happened and got his friends free to go. On their way to Beacon, Ruby texted to Yang and Weiss what happened, and that they were going back to Beacon. Penny, herself, disappeared from the group, which caused Harry to reassure them that she's fine. He saw Penny inside a black car, and had a feeling that Ironwood picked her up.

As Team PHNK, Ruby, and Blake went on their way to Beacon, they met up with Yang and Weiss. Which now led to the black themed girl and white themed girl getting face to face with one another, both looking like they're trying to think of what to say.

Blake attempted to speak first. "Weiss, I-"

"Hold on. Let me speak." Weiss interrupted, taking a moment to take a deep breath. "First, I would like to….apologize for the way I acted. A part of me was being bias about the faunus, and my faunus wasn't helping. And about what you revealed back at Beacon….."

"I don't care." Blake looked at Weiss in surprise. "I don't care that used to be in the White Fang. You're not anymore, right?" Blake shook her head. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Also, you're our teammate, so I would like for you to rely on us," She then looked at Naruto with a glare. "Rather than this idiot."

"Don't forget that we're friends, Ice Princess." Naruto said with an eye roll. "I'm allowed to help her out if she asks."

"Even so, I would like for her to rely on us more." Weiss persisted. Blake looked at Weiss in slight shock for a short moment before smiling.

"Thank you, Weiss," The cat faunus said gratefully before looking down. "And I would like to apologize for the argument as well. I was also being bias, and maybe….a bit racist." It was hard for her to admit the last part.

"Don't worry about it. Let just forget that silly argument." Weiss said reassuringly. At this moment, Ruby jumped between Blake and Weiss.

"Yay! The two of you made up!" Ruby cheered. "Which mean no more fights!"

' _I wouldn't get your hopes up.'_ Percy thought in amusement. ' _Something tells me that there's gonna some arguments between the teams.'_

The team soon went back to their dorm rooms. Most of Team PHNK is laying down on their bed, with Harry being the only one up. He decided to check on the Order of the Phoenix, see how they're doing.

"...Is any of you wondering why Roman and the White Fang are working together?" Percy asked. That gain his team attention.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Naruto confirmed with a nod. He hung his upper body upside down on the bed. "The White Fang absolutely hates humanity and Roman doesn't keep secret of his racism towards faunus."

"So why would two forces that wants to kill each other be working together?" Katniss asked with a frown.

"...Maybe someone is controlling both sides." Harry suggested. "Maybe there's somebody that has the White Fang and Roman under their feet."

That option troubled the group. "That doesn't sound good." Percy said. "It would be someone strong or influential enough to have Roman and the White Fang working together.

"At least strong enough to keep Adam's faction under control." Naruto spoke in. "Though it can't be certain that it's the entire group that's working with Roman." It's near impossible to imagine Khan working alongside a human, a racist one at that.

"And why dust?" Katniss asked them, crossing her arms. "Why steal so much dust?" Her frown got bigger. "The only idea I could think of….is that they're planning to wage battle."

"Against who?" Harry asked her.

Katniss shrugged. "Maybe Beacon. Maybe the Kingdom of Vale. I don't know." She answered. "All I know that they're preparing for a fight. Possibly a full scale war."

That got frowns on the entire team's faces. Weariness entered their eyes as they all realize they have to fight in another war. They knew something big was coming, sure, but still, that didn't mean any of them like it.

"Well, standing around waiting for it won't help." Naruto said with a shrug. A grin came onto his lip. "We can make our own preparations. Whatever they're planning, we'll counter those plan. Whatever scheme they come up with, we'll have our own schemes."

"We can put the odds in our favor whenever we can." Katniss said in agreement. After all, that's what she been doing her whole life. Putting hers, along with anyone she cares about, odds in their favor.

"Having the bad guys fight in our terms? That sounds nice." Percy remarked with a grin. "It sucks when you have to be in their terms."

"Definitely." Harry agreed with a nod. "But now, we know what's coming. And we can prepare." The wizard narrowed his eyes. "We can make sure the White Fang will regret their choice of profession."

(With Roman Torchwick)

Roman doesn't know how many times he ended up in the back of police truck.

Honestly, if wasn't for aqua boy, that warlock, the damn fox, and robinhood, he wouldn't be sitting in the truck with these animals. He know that he agreed to work with them, but that doesn't mean he want to be in close proximity with them.

He sighed as he lay his head on the back of the truck. Once Neo gets him out of here, he's gonna be hearing it from _her_. That woman doesn't like it when her plans aren't being followed, and thanks to those brats, especially the one leading the Order of the Phoenix, they could barely scrape up any dust.

His processing stopped when the truck suddenly stopped. The sudden stop got Roman, along with faunus stuck in here, curious. "Hmm, I wonder what they could've stopped for." Roman said outloud, a small smirk on his face. He has a feeling why they stopped.

His feeling was correct when, a moment later, the back of the truck was open. And the one who opened it was none other than his partner in crime, Neopolitan, a petite looking girl wearing white themed clothing, multi-colored hair that helps match her name, and an umbrella in her hand. A small smirk is worn on her face.

"Neo!" Roman greeted joyfully. "So glad you could get us out of here! Could you be a dear and take these handcuffs off of me, please?" Neo nodded and went to where Roman is sitting at. As the orange haired criminal stood up, Neo held up the key she took the officers and unlocked the cuffs on him. "Ah! Much better!"

"Don't feel so relieve yet, Roman." The man stiffened at the sound of a seductive sounding voice. "You have to deal with me now."

Roman chuckled nervously at this. "Yes, I expected as much. Just didn't think it would be this early."

"Well, this is the fifth time you screwed up a big operation." Another voice entered, this time male. Two people walked into Roman's line of sight.

One was a dark skinned beauty with mint colored hair, red eyes, an exotic top, and white shorts. The other was a gray, spiky haired boy with grey eyes, grey and black partial zipped jacket, black pants with a grey stripe on each leg, and black boots. "Cinder wasn't gonna wait until you get back at the base." Mercury remarked with a shrug.

"So what happened this time?" Emerald asked him, crossing her arms. "Was it the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Not this time. It was those brats. The same ones that's been a thorn in mine and these animals' sides." Roman told them, hopping off the truck. Neo, meanwhile, is helping said 'animals' out of their cuffs. "That living wish, the warlock, and that damn kitsune." Then, after a moment, he mentioned the other one. "There was also this female robinhood. Took down an aircraft with just one shot."

"I've been hearing about them for some time." The voice, Cinder, spoke up once again. She slowly walked into Roman's and the White Fang's line of sight.

She was a extremely beautiful woman, with long black hair, bright amber eyes, a dark red v-mini dress, and high heeled shoes. Said shoes clinks as she walks. This woman, was Cinder Falls.

"The Swordsman of Mistral, the Phoenix of Atlas." Cinder listed off. "The Shadow Fox of Vacuo, the Mockingjay of Vale." She frowned. "If they've joined forces….then they have become more of a nuisance now."

"Yeah. Even I have to admit, those brats are pretty strong and clever." Roman admitted. "In all my life of crime, I've never seen huntsmen or huntresses as strong as they are."

"I see." Cinder closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more, a smirk on her face. "If that's the case, then either we persuade them to join us….or burn them into ashes."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So, after the hiatus is over, I'll be going onto Vol 2, where, hopefully, there's more changes in the plot. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
